Mesmerizing
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: The concept of freedom mesmerizing to Hinata, after growing up in a strict family. So she struck out on her own and took a job as Madara's secretary at his modeling agency. Everything was going well until a series of horrific events rocked the fashion industry to its core. Now, they had to figure out who was behind everything while fighting their growing attraction to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** I've decided to grant the requests that I've been receiving for a modern Madera x Hinata story. In this tale, Madara will be Hinata's boss and at age 30, he'll have 8 years on her. This is because there has been a lot of interest expressed in that dynamic. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** This isn't canon in Naruto, but I've decided that Madara will share a more direct familial connection with a certain character in this story than he does in the anime. See if you can guess "Mrs. Joo's" real identity.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

Even the building was beautifully intimidating, Hinata thinks to herself as she walks up to Tsukuyomi. At five stories tall, it towered magnificently over most of the surrounding buildings and its subtle golden hue to its paintjob was nothing short of dazzling.

"Well it's too late to turn back now." She takes a deep breath and gathers all her courage, before walking through the front doors.

This place was like something out of a dream. Even the windows seemed to shimmer when the sun hit them, giving off an almost ethereal feel to the place. "Hello." Hinata smiles at the receptionist as she quickly makes her way over to the blonde woman.

Her modest white high heeled shoes clicking slightly with every hurried step she made. "I was wondering, if you could tell me which floor Madara's Office is on? I have an interview at 2 with him." Hinata didn't really like wearing high heels, but it almost felt like blasphemy not to wear them inside a modeling agency.

"Oh boy." The receptionist laughs softly. "You've got an interview with Madara? Good luck." Her blue eyes were sparkling with amusement. "The boss's office is on the top floor. Room 515." Hinata notes her name tag said Ino. "First door on the right."

The Hyuga woman smiles and nods in gratitude. "Thank you." With every minute that passed, she was growing more and more nervous about the clock striking two. "Between the two of us, I think I'm going to need all the luck that I can get." If she could get this job, then maybe she wouldn't feel so anxious about her future outside her Clan.

Ino nods in agreement. "Be careful. The man doesn't have to do anything, but stand there to be distracting." Yeah. So Hinata had heard, a lot.

That's what the Hyugas called themselves. A Clan. While such a title might have sounded ridiculously old fashioned to most people, it was certainly accurate in their case.

They were an extremely traditional Japanese family and very much obsessed with honor, pride, and their reputation. All of which had been intertwined with the Clan's collective success in both the financial and personal sphere. Being a Hyuga meant that one had to excel and maintain a respectable image at all times. There was no real room for spontaneity or error.

Which meant that their home was essentially a beautiful prison. "So I've heard." One never truly had freedom in the Clan.

Hinata likened it to a hive of bees or a colony of ants. Everyone had their role in maintaining the hive or colony. Any deviation from that was not to be tolerated because it would be seen as a threat to their Clan as a whole.

"Believe me, people aren't exaggerating!" Ino winks at her. "Well good luck." Before returning her attention to her computer and no doubt, scheduling some more appointments.

Hinata nods and quickly strides off, but she was soon nearly blinded by the light from the beautiful crystal chandeliers when she made the mistake of looking up. "Yeah. You don't wanna do that." Someone laughs jokingly at her. "Never look straight up at those things."

 _Kiba Inuzuka._ Hinata recognized the man from a few magazine covers. He was one of the male models in this place.

"Yeah." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Believe me, I've learned my lesson."

He grins at her rather fantastically. "So I heard you talking to Blondie over there." Almost wolfishly really. "You're going upstairs to meet the big bad wolf, huh?"

Why did the handsome youth smell like steak? "I wouldn't call him that." Oh God, there was a barbecue stain on his white t-shirt! "But yes, I'm going to see Mr. Uchiha." Was the man absolutely crazy?! Should she tell him?!

"Well remember to look him straight in the eye, if you don't he'll walk all over you." The other youth shakes his head. "He's got that whole Old School Vibe going on."

Before she could ask what Kiba meant by that, the friendly model was giving her even more advice. "Oh and be careful in those heels." He winks at her. "I've seen more than one girl fall on their ass on these tiled floors. They're squeaky clean cause they just got waxed." He gestures to a yellow sign that indicated the same thing.

Right. She was going to have to remember that. "Thanks, but you might want to change." The lavender eyed woman blushes as she glances at ugly the stain. "Before someone sees that."

Kiba laughs. A loud belly laugh that got the attention of the few people who were mingling in the lobby. "Oh that's on purpose. It's for a photo shoot to look authentic or some bullshit like that. Thanks for looking out for me though." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I gotta go! I'm Kiba by the way."

Hinata barely had time to tell him her name or that she already knew who he was before the model had darted off. "Well he seemed friendly enough." She shakes her head as she continues on her surprisingly perilous journey to the elevator.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go get the backup suits!" A red head woman wearing glasses and a bikini informs darts outside of one of the rooms and skids across the floor as she darts into a changing room. "Damn it!"

Kiba was definitely right about the floors. The swimsuit model was lucky that she hadn't fallen on her ass. Those beautiful tan, brown, and beige floors really had just been waxed and were a force to be reckoned with.

"And it looks like a lot of shoots are going on." The bluenette observes, hearing the sounds of cameras clicking rapidly in the nearby rooms as she weaved her way towards the elevator.

It was not an easy task, but she managed. She managed because she had to. After all, she was on her own now. The only support that the young woman could expect from her family now from here on out was emotional and even that was in doubt.

Surely, Neji and Hanabi would still associate closely with her. Her father would be at best lukewarm and as for the rest of her Clan, it was likely they would keep a cool distance from her now.

That was fine though. Hinata had made her choice. She had chosen freedom over financial security.

"Hurry up!" A busty blonde holds the door for her. "Or you're gonna have to wait for the next one!"

Damn it. She had been thinking too much. Hinata had nearly missed the elevator. "Thanks." Hinata looks at her sheepishly as she squeezed herself into an elevator filled with entirely too many people and tries to force her heart to stop pounding.

* * *

At that same moment, Madara sighs as he glances at expensive notebook on his desk. It was how he had been rather pitifully attempting to manage his schedule since his secretary had quit to pursue a career in nursing.

He should have expected it though. The woman had been working at his company to pay for her tuition. Madara just hadn't expected her to quite so abruptly after paying off her student loans, but he couldn't blame her. The woman had chosen to pursue her passion and that was something Madara Uchiha could respect, even if it was inconvenient.

"It's probably just as well." He chuckles. "Sakura's hair was too distracting anyway."

Of course, he owned a modeling agency and Madara was used to seeing virtually every hair color imaginable, but he had never seen _natural_ pink hair before. Oh well. There was a first time for everything and speaking of first, he was about to meet Hinata Hyuga for the first time.

He was an honest enough man to admit that her last name had immediately captured his attention. What on Earth was a Hyuga woman doing, applying to be a secretary?!

He knew that family well enough to realize they were all blue bloods to the core. "Mr. Uchiha, I just sent Hinata Hyuga up to see you a few moments ago." So it was curiosity as well as her resume that had perked his interest, he muses to himself as Ino's voice jerks him out of his thoughts.

"Send her in." Well he, supposed now his curiosity was about to be satisfied in any case.

At precisely 1:55 P.M., Hinata walks into his office and smiles at him. It was a beautiful smile. A smile that made him wonder why she hadn't applied to be a model. Until he got his answer at a moment later, when she shyly shakes his hand. She was a beautiful flower indeed, but a wallflower.

A demure woman like this likely would find modeling to be a living Hell. Though her kind smile and unassuming nature might make for a damn fine secretary.

He smiles at her. "Hinata Hyuga, I presumed." Normally, he did enjoy making potential employees squirm a bit, but Madara found that he didn't have the heart to do that to her.

Well at least not _too_ much. It was important to stop and smell the roses sometimes or to put it more simply, to enjoy life's little pleasures.

"Yes, I am." She smiles at him shyly. "And you must be Mr. Uchiha?"

Yes, that was what the name plaque on his desk said. "Yes, I am." He chuckles softly at his internal sarcastic joke. "Though please call me, Madara. We do like to operate on a first name basis around here, when everyone is comfortable doing so."

Madara could be formal when he had to be. That was just part of running in such wealthy circles, but he much preferred to be a free spirit. That was why he had founded his modeling agency in the first place.

"M-Madara then." She smiles at him. "You can call me Hinata. It's only fair." The woman was such a sweet creature.

He as almost afraid to put her with the models. Of course, there were a lot of stereotypes about models and most of them weren't true, but every so often you really did run into someone who lived up to every single one of them. It was those people who would likely eat someone like Hinata Hyuga alive.

Still, that didn't necessarily matter too much. She was going to be a secretary. Her contact with most of the models would be fleeting at best and there was something about that smile and those eyes that was well mesmerizing.

He nods at her. "Good. So Hinata, I suppose we should just address the elephant in the room." The Uchiha smiles slyly at her. "There is no sense beating around the bush. Judging by those beautiful eyes of yours and your last name, I'm assuming that you are somehow connected to the Hyuga Dynasty so to speak."

"You could say that." Those beautiful lavender orbs harden with resolve. "Hiashi Hyuga is my father and I do love him, but I'm my own p-person. My last name has nothing to do with this job." Hmm. Well now that was VERY interesting. Perhaps, she was not such a wallflower, after all.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Hiashi Hyuga sighs. Hanabi was clearly mourning the "loss" of her beloved older sister. The two of them had been close and this couldn't be easy on her.

"Hanabi, Hinata's decision to move out had nothing to do with you." He places his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Your sister loves you, but not everyone is suited for our family's lifestyle."

That was putting it mildly. Most people who were born into the Hyuga Clan eventually came to understand that being a Hyuga was both a blessing and a curse. Their family's influence afforded them numerous privileges and opportunities, but it also came at a cost.

That cost was being in the public's eye. Having every move that you made scrutinized. There were obviously some people who just couldn't handle that kind of pressure and thus, every once in a blue moon a Hyuga would decide to strike out on their own.

His daughter gazes up at him, blinking back unshed tears. "Hinata left because this is not a family. This is a business." Those words were painful to hear, but to some extent…he couldn't completely disagree.

Hanabi's assessment wasn't entirely inaccurate. Their Clan was indeed a family and a powerful one, but they were no ordinary family. Their line could be traced back to the nobility of Japan and had flourished both in the Old World and New World for hundreds of years. It was something to be proud of and a tradition that he didn't plan on breaking.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't say such things." He sighs and embraces her. "I know that this isn't always the easiest family to be part of, but never doubt for a moment that I do love you and your sister." Even if Hinata's latest decision did vex him greatly.

To his relief, the high school student returns his embrace. Perhaps, a bit reluctantly, but she does it all the same.

At seventeen, Hanabi was still a minor and she couldn't follow Hinata without his consent. "I know that you love me and Hinata, but our family is going to end up destroying itself one day." Which was frankly a relief because the proud Hyuga Patriarch was quite certain that she would have followed her sister, if that hadn't been the case.

"I won't allow that to happen." That was a promise.

It was only natural that teenagers and young adults would be more likely to rebel against such a system. Hiashi did hope that eventually Hinata would come to her senses, but if she didn't…well he would do his best to keep his younger daughter from copying her example. He couldn't "lose" both of them.

* * *

She should have seen that coming. Of course, Madara was going to ask. Her family was a household name and a successful businessman like him was most certainly going to be interested in it.

"Forgive me." He smiles at her disarmingly. "That was in very poor taste of me to pry into your personal life in such a fashion when we have just met." Kiba was definitely right about this one. "You're right, of course. You are most certainly your own person." This one really was a wolf.

Hinata smiles back at him all the same. "There's nothing to forgive." It was hard not to. There was no denying that Madara was a wolf, but he was also a very charming one. "Anyone would have asked and you were right, it's better to talk about such things now."

A charming wolf with very impressive "fur", the bluenette thinks to herself as she tries to suppress a giggle. She'd never seen a mane like that before. It actually came all the way to his hips in dramatic spikes and yet, it still looked soft.

"Excellent." His smile never wavers as he shows her the copy of her resume. "Well Hyuga or not, I have to say that your credentials are impressive." He chuckles as he points to her education. "You've certainly attended some of the finest schools in the country."

That was true, even her preschool had had a Wait List a mile long. Things had only gotten even more competitive as she continued her education. To say the least, if nothing else…Hinata was sure that she deserved a few gold stars for that section of her resume.

He smiles at her. "Your work experience is mostly connected to your family. Which isn't surprising." That would always come back to haunt her. Though her father would give her a recommendation without an issue. "Though I do see that you've worked as a lifeguard."

Hinata nods at that. She loved swimming and during the summer the position had given her ample reason to stay at the beach while providing her a chance to help people. Her father had liked it because it taught her responsibility and thus, he had indulged her "summers of independence" so to speak.

"That's right." Hinata nods as she tries her best not to fidget under those eyes that were black as coal and just as smoldering. "It's not really directly related to a receptionist job, but it did make me good at noticing details."

He issues another throaty chuckle. "I wouldn't say that. My business schedule is my life. So once again you're guarding lives, just in a different manner than before." How the man could make such a mundane action sound so exotic, Hinata didn't know.

Perhaps, it didn't matter. She doubted that she was the only woman who had noticed that he had laugh that she could only describe as _masculine_. Maybe, she really was in over her head. Kiba was right. This man was a predator.

She doubted that Madara was unaware of the effect he had on people. It was likely that he used his natural charisma and slightly intimidating presence to his advantage.

"In that case, I would do my b-best to guard your schedule." Hinata smiles at him, hoping that her stuttering habit wouldn't cost her the job.

She had largely outgrown it. Every so often though, it would come back. Mostly when she was nervous. Like now.

He smiles at her. "Excellent. Well truth be told, I don't need to drag this interview out overly long." Madara's smile turns into a smirk, which Hinata was suddenly sure was his more natural expression. "Truthfully, I already knew everything about you that I needed to know when you walked into the door just by your outfit."

Hinata blinks. Normally, she would have found that highly unlikely. Then again, Madara owned a modeling agency. He might not actually be bluffing.

"And what does my outfit tell you?" Hinata was almost afraid to ask, but fortune favored the bold. "Madara?" So she was going to have to push through her natural shyness.

His eyes glance over her in a way that made Hinata want to blush, but she manages not to. "You chose gray. Meaning you don't want to stick out, but you want to be seen as professional." That was true, her jacket and pants were gray.

"T-That's true." That didn't sound so bad.

Though it was obvious, Madara wasn't done. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind. This was a predator who was sizing up its prey.

In this case, that might be a very good thing or a very bad thing. "The design is simple, but elegant. You're naturally shy until you're made to feel comfortable, but you are an excellent planner and good at soothing more dominant personality types."

He could tell all that by looking at a jacket?! Hinata didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed!

This time, she really did blush. "W-Well that sounds accurate enough." Damn her stutter!

"Of course. Your pants are a more striking shade of gray. Meaning you're trying subconsciously to detract attention to your face because of your natural shyness or perhaps you simply view your legs as your finest feature." He tilts his head. "They are rather lovely and the cut of the outfit flatters you, but I have always been more of a b-" Madara was suddenly cut off by Ino's voice.

Hinata recognized her the receptionist instantly. "Sorry to interrupt Madara, but Mrs. Joo is here no." Uh oh. The bluenette knew what that meant.

"Tell her to come to my office. I'll be with her shortly." Madara shoots her an apologetic look as the call ends. "I do apologize, Hinata." He shakes his head. "But Mrs. Joo, is a very important client. Though if it's any consolation, you're hired. How soon would you be able to start?"

"As soon as you like." Hinata was more than a little stunned at this development, but she wasn't going to argue. "When would be best for you?"

Madara smirks at that. "So eager to please." Which made Hinata blush as her mind took that the wrong way. "Well that's always good. I find that enthusiasm can overcome an experience gap more than half the time." Yes, she had taken that the wrong way.

What on Earth was she thinking? Mr. Uchiha might be charming and flirtatious, but that was just part of working in this industry. He wasn't actually hitting on her!

"Excellent. Well why don't you go and have lunch?" He smiles at her. "And you can meet me back here in an hour, we should be done by then." Madara pauses for a moment and then adds. "If not, try back in a half hour. I'm afraid that Mrs. Joo only takes private meetings and she's unpleasant company at the best of times."

Hinata smiles at him and shakes his hand again. "That's alright." She couldn't believe it! "I'll see you in an hour or two." She had gotten the job!

"Of course, I look forward to it." He nods at her as Hinata quickly darts off, trying her best to save her happy dance for when she was in private.

* * *

Madara shakes his head in amusement as he watches the young woman scurry off happily. She was such a cute little thing. Honestly, Hinata reminded him of a pet rabbit he had once had as a child.

Mrs. Joo most certainly did not illicit such fond childhood memories though, the CEO muses as the woman comes through his door a few moments later. It was strange really. Those lavender eyes of hers were so familiar and yet, so utterly alien a the same time.

He knew the color wasn't natural on her though. "Thank you, for agreeing to see me so quickly." They were the same color as Hinata's, but hers were contacts. "We have much to discuss, you and I."

There was also another key difference. The expression. Hinata's eyes were shy and kind. Mrs. Joo's were like ice. Their color was also just as fake as her current last name.

He nods at her in acknowledgement as he gestures for her to sit down. "Of course." Which she does.

Her maiden name had been all, but forgotten. Though he supposed, that her name meant Queen in Japanese. She just happened to be a Queen who changed Kings an awful lot. The woman had been married four times and it probably wouldn't be long until Husband Number Five came along.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were planning on unveiling some of your designs from your new fashion line in Rome." Ah so that's what the Black Widow wanted. "We've never really stated as much explicitly, but I thought you understood that I have a personal attachment to that city and that is where I host my own fashion shows."

Oh he knew that she did. Something about her first husband proposing to her there. Still, the woman was in for a rude awakening, if she truly thought that Madara Uchiha was going to surrender his right to do business in a city because she had some sentimental attachment to it.

He smiles charmingly at her. "Yes, I'm aware." Perhaps, he could reason with her and if not, he was prepared to go to war with her. "Though we're not hosting shows on the same day or in the same venue. So I fail to see the problem." It wasn't a direct competition.

"It's a matter of respect." She shakes her head. "My business is closely associated with that city. Do you understand the waves this will make in the modeling industry, if we were seen as rivals?!"

Oh he understood. That was part of why he was doing it. "It will be good publicity for us both." Rome might not have been built in a day, but Madara was confident that he could solidify his fashion empire with one. Mrs. Joo's agency was the last one that was truly a rival to Tsukuyomi.

She shakes her head. "Very well, Madara." Her lips turn into a cruel smirk, made even more unnerving by the ruby red lipstick that was smeared over them. "I hope that you realize you've just entered a battle that you can not possibly hope to win."

"I shall take that into consideration." He shakes his head as she gets up and strides towards the door. "Just as you should remember that pride comes before the fall, Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well I could be wrong, but I'm sensing this is something of a niche pairing. Most people wouldn't think of it, but the people who do are very enthusiastic about it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Counting Izuna, Madara had four brothers in the anime. So let me know, if you want Mrs. Joo to have more sons. I have some interesting possibilities in mind for Madara's other brothers (or half-brothers). **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 2

The next day, Madara takes out his phone at breakfast. He had to place a phone call. It was his sacred duty to warn Izuna that the Black Widow was on the move again.

"Izuna Uchiha of Tsukuyomi Modeling Agency speaking." Not that she ever stopped moving, but it was the principle of the thing. "How may I help you?" His brother was more tenderhearted than him and might actually be foolish enough to attempt a reconciliation with the woman.

Despite the situation, Madara couldn't help, but chuckle at the other man's rather formal greeting. "Madara Uchiha of Black Widow Bloodline speaking. Here to warn your sorry ass that said black widow is on the move again." Best just to be blunt, he thinks to himself as his eyes lazily glance around his own kitchen.

Truly, he was ridiculously proud of it. It was beautiful and elegant with it's pristine white and oak wood floors. Elegant, but simple. Mrs. Joo as she called herself these days, would have despised it. (Which was just another reason to love it in his mind).

"Madara, how many times have I told you not to call her that?" Izuna sighs in exasperation.

Hmm. Hundreds. Maybe thousands of times. "I see no reason to not to call the woman what she is." Though that didn't change the accuracy of the statement.

The oak dining table matched the floors and the ivory white cabinets were the exact same shade as the ceiling and walls. "You know that nothing was ever proven." He probably could have gone into interior design, if he had wanted to. Oh wait. His brother had said something, Madara probably should stop letting his mind wander so much.

"Because she's far too smart to get caught." She might be a spider, but the woman was highly intelligent. "Once or twice is probably just bad luck." That much Madara would give her. "The third though?" The woman was a highly skilled predator, after all. "Danzo is lucky to be alive and we both know it!" Danzo had been Mrs. Joo's fourth husband.

He hears Izuna sigh on the other line as Madara settles into his comfortable white wavy chair and takes out the morning paper. "I love you, Madara, but you've got to stop this feud you have with her." Here the CEO could just imagine his adorably foolish little brother shaking his head.

Izuna just didn't understand. That woman didn't have a maternal bone in her body. Not that Madara really required such things, but it was irritating to see how the lack of a real parental bond had impacted his brother.

"I didn't start this feud, but I will be the one to end it." That was a promise that Madara had every intention of keeping. "You'll see."

Izuna seemed less than convinced by his assurances though. Which again was vexing, but Madara would deal with it later. Usually, the other man had complete confidence in his ability to handle things, but Mrs. Joo had always been a sore spot for both of them.

"I don't care who started this war." There was a slight growl to the Marketing Directors voice. "At this rate, I will be the one to finish it." Oh really? Well that sounded rather interesting. "Though I doubt you called me today to just rehash our old debates about our saintly mother."

There was a trace of bitterness to Izuna's voice that most people would have missed. Madara didn't though. That was good. Maybe, the message was finally reaching him after all.

Still, he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow in amusement as he flipped through the newspaper and prepared his response. "Our saintly mother is throwing a not so saintly fit about our upcoming fashion show in Rome." Which quite frankly amused him.

"I don't see why." There was a frown to Izuna's voice now. "She's doesn't currently have any events scheduled in Rome." Izuna would know. It was likely he had checked.

Ah. The pancakes were nice and fluffy. "Something about it being a matter of respect." Just the way he liked them. "Her first husband proposed her in Rome." If only dealing with Kaguya was as easy to manage as cooking pancakes. "So now she thinks she has some sort of claim on the city."

His brother sighs on the other end of the phone. "Well, try to clear your schedule. We'll have lunch and discuss this." The other Uchiha pauses for a moment as if remembering something. "Did you finally replace Sakura?"

That was one of the things that he had always admired about his brother. The man could remember anyone's name, even if he had only met them once. It was a useful little ability that Madara lacked.

"Yes, I did." He smirks at the thought of the cute bunny that had walked into his office. "Though she only started yesterday. It will take the woman time to get everything in order." A cute little bunny that was feisty enough to distance herself from the Hyuga Clan. "I think that I can manage to pencil you in though." To say the least, it was quite the enigma to him and well, Madara had always loved a good mystery.

Izuna's amusement was soon rather apparent. "What's your name and how long is it going to be before your chasing after her skirt?" Pft. Honestly, the other man made him sound so much more of a rogue than he actually was.

Of course, Madara greatly admired the feminine form. He wouldn't have opened a modeling agency, if he hadn't. So sue him?

There was a difference between sparing an appreciative glance (or a dozen of them) and actually pursuing someone though. He was constantly surrounded by beautiful women. So it took more than a pretty face or some lovely curves to keep his attention for long.

"Her name is Hinata." He smirks. This was going to be fun. "Hyuga." His brother would recognize that name as well as anyone.

There was a pregnant pause on the other end until Izuna did something very not Izuna-like. "Oh fuck!" He swore.

His foolish little brother rarely indulged in the habit. After all, he was a Marketing Director and to Izuna, his image was everything. Not that Madara blamed him for being conscious of such things. It was the man's job to be that way, but it still afforded him endless opportunities for entertainment on the few occasions, he managed to catch his brother off guard.

"Well, I've only just met the woman." Madara chuckles. "I wouldn't go that far as of yet. That would be terribly rude to assume such things."

He hears Izuna fall over. "PERVERT!" Though the elder Uchiha Brother knew that his relative knew that he was merely teasing him. (Mostly, she was rather easy on the eyes).

"You say that as if it was a bad thing." Madara turns off the stove and places his pancakes onto his plate. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with embracing the sensual side of life. Anyway, I shall see you at lunch." And with that, he hangs up on a fuming Izuna.

It was going to be a good day. He could already sense that. Anytime, he could annoy his brother before Noon in such a fashion, well Madara knew that such an occasion boded well for the rest of the day! It was truly the simple things in life, that brought him the greatest joy. (Such as annoying his baby brother)!

* * *

A short while later, Hinata had to admit that she was rather nervous. Of course, that was understandable. Not only was it her first full day at her new job, but Madara Uchiha was also her boss.

"Blue today." Madara smiles at her as he hands her his notebook. "It does look rather fetching on you. Blue is an interesting color." Who also was an expert in Fashion Psychology.

Hinata blushes and takes the notebook. "Thank you." Which she wasn't sure if that was an actual thing or not, but apparently it was when a certain handsome CEO was involved.

The bluenette was suddenly rather glad that she'd only had toast for breakfast. Madara's smile was more than enough to make her feel like a colony of butterflies had settled inside it.

Of course, it wasn't as though men had never flirted with her. From time to time, someone would notice her in the background. Either for her family name or for other reasons.

It was just that Madara was in a different league for so many reasons. "I don't expect you to fully have a handle on that for at least a week." The most important of which was the fact that he was her _boss_.

He was firmly off limits and besides, Hinata was reasonably confident he was just that charming to most people. He was probably a natural flirt. It'd be silly to assume otherwise. The man did own a modeling agency.

"That's very understanding of you." She smiles at him as she skims the pages. "Though I'm sure that I can get a handle on your schedule sooner than that." No matter how busy it was.

Madara smiles at her as looks over a few modeling portfolios. "We shall see. It is good to see that you're feeling more confident today." How he knew that was beyond Hinata's understanding, but she merely nods as she continues looking at the schedule.

No wonder he had said a week! This schedule was jammed full! It was a miracle the man even had time for a lunch! Though there were a few ways, she could see to free up at least some of his schedule.

"I'd say three days. Maybe four and I should have this all sorted out." Well at least that was what she was hoping. "You took a chance on me and I don't want to let you down!"

He laughs softly at that. "I doubt that will be an issue. Though you are full of surprises." She didn't see how. "Most people would have asked how I knew you were feeling more confident today."

Oh that. She had just filed that under the **I Don't Want to Know Category**. Curiosity was a powerful force, but it could also get you into a lot of trouble. It was best to resist the impulse to ask.

"I'm not most people." She smiles softly at him.

He smirks at that in a manner that made her shiver slightly. "Yes, I am beginning to see that. Well blue is a more confident color, but it's also not one that is particularly flashy in most cases." Though that was apparently just how her body was going to respond to his smirks. "You want to be noticed, but you don't want to steal the limelight." It was an involuntary reaction at this point.

Once again, his Fashion Psychology was disturbingly accurate. Maybe, she'd call it Fashionology. Hmm. Was that a real term or not? Perhaps, she'd have to do a web search when she got home tonight. That was likely going to be bugging her all day now.

"That's true." She feels her face burning a light pink color. "I'm a secretary. Not a model. So there's no reason to stick out."

He begins sorting the portfolios into three stacks. "You shouldn't be so self-conscious about such things." Hinata suspected that he was actually constructing Yes, No, and Maybe Stacks. "You're a beautiful woman and you only stick out more because you're surrounded by women who doing their best to get noticed as that is part of their job."

Well that was a fair point. She'd never met someone who was as direct about Madara though. Most of her family preferred a more subtle way of getting their messages across. To the outside world, it was almost impossible to read their true intentions and that was just how they liked it.

Clearly, that was not the case with her new boss though. Madara was ridiculously blunt. Though he got away with it because the man radiated some sort of primal charisma.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She doubted the man had ever felt self-conscious about everything. "Though not everyone can prance about like a peacock with such ease."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Hinata regretted them. Oh God! What had she done?! She had just insinuated that her boss was a peacock!

She was probably going to lose her job now! Hinata doubted that Madara was the sort of man to take insults laying down! How could she have been so stupid?!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hinata at that moment, Neji was walking into the lobby Tsukuyomi with a bouquet of lavender roses in his hand and his girlfriend at his side. Which wasn't too out of place seeing as Tenten was a model here.

"Do you know which room she might be in?" He glances at the cute brunette curiously. "Or should we just leave it at the reception desk."

Tenten smiles at him. "Well I know which room she'd be in, but we really shouldn't risk interrupting her on her first day of work." That was a good point. "So I'd just leave the flowers with Ino and leave it at that."

Her smile was what made Neji fall in love with her. Tenten was a cute, very athletic model. While she lacked the flashy factor that so many of her colleagues had, she radiated a genuine wholesomeness that had catapulted her to success in her chosen career. In his opinion that was mostly because of her smile and her beautiful doe eyes.

"That seems like a fine plan." Which was something Neji could appreciate.

He preferred things to proceed in an orderly fashion. He couldn't entirely help it, of course. Neji was a Hyuga and for better or worse, that had shaped who he was as a person rather profoundly.

Tenten winks at him. "Don't forget, I get to pick where we're going for dinner tonight." How could he forget?

Goodness only knows where his lover would drag him to this time?! Though Neji knew that it was a good thing Tenten had come into his life. If she hadn't, he likely would have died of boredom long before now.

"I won't forget." He smiles at her as he strides towards the reception desk. "Can you please see that these flowers are delivered to Hinata Hyuga?" That was being run by a pretty blonde.

A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Tenten as she holds his hand. Well he supposed it was a good sign that she cared enough to be jealous and Neji couldn't help, but feel more than a little smug at that.

"Of course." She beams at him. "Tenten, did you finally convince him to try out? We are holding amateur auditions next week and I'm sure that he'd get a slot with that princess hair of his!"

That made Neji twitch. Princess hair?! Just because a man took the time to properly care for his hair didn't meant he had princess hair!

Tenten laughs and shakes her head. "No, I don't think that this is really Neji's scene." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Which is just fine with me. I'm not sure that I could handle having even more women drooling over him."

"Shame." Ino giggles. "Well don't worry. I'll be sure to have these sent up to Hinata as soon as possible."

It might have been vain, but Neji did enjoy knowing that his girlfriend viewed him as desirable enough for her to be worried about such things. Of course, he'd never take anyone up on whatever offers were being extended to him. Tenten was more than enough for him.

* * *

Madara's eyes dance with undisguised mirth back in his office. She really did look like a cute, frightened rabbit at the moment. Though he really should put her mind at ease.

"I suppose there are far worse things than being compared to be a peacock." He chuckles at that. "For example, my brother often compares the texture of my hair to that of a porcupine."

Hinata shakes her head quickly. "It's more like a lion's mane to me." She was apparently rather well versed in zoology, it seemed.

Not that Madara minded. It did bring up several interesting possibilities in his mind. While the long sleeved blue jacket and matching business skirt were enticing, the Uchiha would be lying if he pretended not to be interested in what she would look like wearing a leopard print version.

He'd always had a fondness for cats of all sizes. So her lion analogy was fairly apt in his mind. His hair could easily be mistaken for a lion's mane, he supposed.

"I can live with that." He chuckles as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" And soon enough, Rock Lee scampers inside his office.

Yes, the man's name was actually Rock Lee. His parents had named him after rocks. Unbelievable.

With a name like that, it was a small wonder that the boy was so eccentric. "I got some mail for you, Madara and some very youthful flowers for Lady Hinata!" Though the CEO certainly had to admit he was very enthusiastic job.

Never once since employing that boy, had Madara ever received his mail late. He just really wished the man would shave his eyebrows a bit and stop babbling about the Power of Youth. (Whatever that was supposed to mean).

"Flowers?" Hinata smiles as she takes them. "Thank you, Lee." Before promptly reading the card.

It was annoying to admit, but Madara was a man who believed in being honest with himself. He felt a bit jealous that someone was giving his cute secretary flowers. Which was ridiculous.

There was nothing wrong with her having a personal life. She was a sweet bunny. Surely, someone else would notice that and he couldn't fault whoever the man was for doing so.

"Who are they from?" Curiosity could be a real bitch sometimes. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked that. I should respect your privacy."

Hinata didn't seem offended though. "Oh they're from my cousin and his girlfriend." Her smile positively radiant with genuine warmth as she directs it at him. "They just wanted to congratulate me on getting the job."

Ah well that made sense. "That's nice of them." He then turns his attention to Lee, quickly take his own mail. "Thank you, Lee. I'm sure that you have other deliveries to make." He smiles at the other man as he dismisses him.

It was hard not to smile while she was around, Madara decides. Then again, who could resist a cute, little bunny?

* * *

On the other side of the city, Kaguya was privately fuming. That boy constantly defied her at every turn. It both made her proud and furious.

"With all due respect, I fail to see what the issue is." One of her board members tilts his head. "We aren't hosting any shows in Rome during that time frame. They aren't competition."

Her eyes narrow. Only the sight of her beautiful office was enough to soothe her ire enough to keep from throttling the fool! Because that's what he was a fool.

Luckily for him, the stately gray walls and grand table that her board members were currently sitting at always provided Mrs. Joo with something of a therapeutic effect. The table was made of handsome wood, but it was polished to such extent one's reflection practically gleamed into it. Which always made her feel powerful for some reason.

"No, but it will gain him a foothold." The idiot should know that! "Never underestimate Madara!" He was her son, after all.

The man was a predator. Just like she was. Perhaps, that was why they clashed so much. So was Izuna for that matter, but he at least wouldn't openly defy her in such a way.

Luckily for him, the man appeared to have at least a few survival instincts still in tact. "Yes, Mrs. Joo. I apologize." Good. He should apologize!

Fortunately, the plush, black leather chair she was sitting on was comfortable enough that even her irritation at this fool was beginning to melt away. Though the priceless works of art that adorned the walls and the luxuriously elegant purple carpet under her feet also added to her sense of ease.

"Well it's concerning, but what should we do about the situation?" Another board member looks up at her with wary eyes. "Madara has every legal right in the world to host his shows wherever he wants as long as he secures the proper authorization."

That was true. She couldn't stop him from putting on his show, but she could make sure that he never made that mistake again. "I'm sure that we can think of something." The aging woman shakes her head. "You're all dismissed. Other than Madara's fruitless endeavor, I believe that we've covered everything quite thoroughly."

The men and women in the room quickly make themselves scarce. None of them were masochistic enough to overstay their welcome when it came to Mrs. Joo.

"That's better." The lavender eyed woman pours herself a glass of wine and sighs. "Now, I just have to surmise the best way to deal with my headstrong son."

That and she would probably need to change her contacts soon. Kaguya derived great amusement out of wearing them though. Everyone wondered, if she was related to the Hyugas somehow with them and that was precisely why she wore them. A little mystery could go a long way towards lots of free publicity.

Izuna understood that at least. That was probably why he had become a Marketing Director and well, Madara was more frustrating. Honestly, the two of them would have done so well in her company, but Madara had wanted to prove that he could make it on his own and Izuna had followed suit.

"I'm glad that they're close." She sips on her drink. "I just wish that the two of them were better at understanding the natural order of things."

The natural order of things was quite clear. She had brought them into this world and she could take them out of it, if need be. Honestly, they should know that by now.

Mother knows best. That was the old saying that had been around for years and not without good reason. Children really should learn to understand that sooner and then so many problems would be adverted.

"Oh well." She'd just have to deal with Madara's stubborn independent streak. "I suppose that it's time for some tough love."

He'd likely inherited it from his father. That was probably part of the reason why she had been attracted to the man in the first place. So few people weren't cowed by her.

The fact that he wasn't had both been refreshing and infuriating. A trait that he had passed onto Madara. Izuna could also be rather rebellious though. Just in a more subtle way.

"I suppose it's a good thing that my hair is already naturally this color." Or her sons would have caused her hair to go gray by now. "At least I've aged gracefully." So that was something. "Now to deal with my wayward children before I become a grandmother and they take after their foolish fathers!"

It was a bit frustrating that none of her children had walked down the aisle yet. There were no grandchildren in her life, but she was certain that would change relatively quickly. Just hopefully after she taught Madara a valuable lesson. Mother knows best!


	3. Chapter 3

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well since no one really formally weighed in on it, I'm going to add more brothers into the mix as I like the idea of an Uchiha Dynasty of sorts and the possible dynamics that opens up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm drastically altering the order of the Uchiha Family Tree here and throwing in a curveball, but this is an alternate universe. So I believe we can get away with it. Viewer reception will really determine how large a role the other brothers get in this story.

Chapter 3

Three days later, Hinata was pretty sure she finally had a lock on Madara's rather demanding schedule. The man didn't seem to know the meaning of the words slow down she thinks to herself as she types a few more schedule conferences.

"Well at least, he somehow always manages to be done by five, unless its for an actual show." She smiles at that thought.

The bluenette highly doubted that was an accident. Clearly, her boss seemed to have one singular philosophy that motivated him at this point. _Work hard, play hard._

The Hyuga woman smooths out her long white skirt and matching jacket idly as she scans over the schedule one final time and continues her musings. Considering who her family was, Hinata was no stranger to ambitious men. Madara was certainly ambitious, but thankfully it appeared that he wasn't married to his job so to speak.

She smiles at that thought. "He's lucky that way." Burnout was a very real concern for businessmen and women who catapulted themselves to the top at such a young age.

Hinata was also smiling at the beautiful roses on her desk. It was nice of Neji and Tenten to get them for her. Though Madara's action had made her laugh on the inside. Had he actually been jealous?

That's when the phone rings and she answers it. "Hinata Hyuga of Tsukuyomi Modeling Agency speaking, how may I help you?" It was always important to say where she was from on the off chance that someone had gotten the wrong number, the bluenette had decided.

"Hello. This is Itachi Uchiha." Uchiha as in Madara Uchiha?! "I would like to speak with Madara as soon as possible. It is a family matter." Yep. Apparently, that was indeed the case.

That or it was a prank. Hinata doubted the latter option though. Madara would recognize whether or not this Itachi was actually his kin or not instantly. So what would be the point?

She smiles into the phone. "Well I'm afraid that Mr. Uchiha is currently in a meeting, but I can take a message." Smiling was important. People could "hear" smiles, even over the phone. "When would be a good time for him to return your call?

The secretary would have asked why Itachi was calling, but he had said it was a family matter. A family matter could be anything and Hinata could read between the lines. It was none of her business.

"Tell him that he can call at his earliest convenience." She imagines the man on the other end of the line smiling back. "Day or night. I don't care how late or early the hour it is. This is important. It concerns our mother." Ohhh.

Hopefully, the woman was okay. It was strange, but Hinata had never really heard of Madara's mother. He was extremely famous and yet, she couldn't recall a single instance of seeing a Mrs. Uchiha mentioned anywhere.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." She pauses for a moment. Hinata truly wasn't sure, if she was overstepping her grounds. "I do hope that your mother is alright though."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. "Oh believe me, that woman is a survivor. It's nothing nearly as dramatic as a health crisis, if that's what your concern is." It was similar to Madara's and yet to different.

The CEO had a throat chuckle that was somehow a bit wild. It reminded her of an animal in a way. It was extremely masculine. This man's laugh though well it was velvety and soothing somehow. Also masculine, just in a different way.

While she preferred Madara's laugh, she couldn't help but wonder. Were all Uchihas this charismatic? Because it was certainly beginning to seem that way.

Then again, two was hardly a representative sample. "Good. I'm glad to hear that." Hinata supposed that she would find out later though. "I'll be sure to tell him that you called." It was more likely than not, that she would eventually end up meeting more of Madara's family. (Well at least in passing).

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Miss Hyuga." She pictures Itachi nodding.

Miss Hyuga? That was strange. How did he know that?

She blinks at his accuracy. "You're welcome. Though how did you know that I wasn't married?" Hinata hadn't mentioned that.

"It's a logical assumption." He laughs softly. "That or you have a very foolish husband. Only a very foolish man would have his wife work with Madara Uchiha." There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the line.

Oh. Well sadly, she had to admit that made sense. "They're just being silly then." Hinata laughs at the thought. "I doubt that Madara would steal anyone's wife." He just didn't seem the type.

Yes, the man had an almost absurd level of charisma and he was flirtatious, but that was all. As far as Hinata could tell, he was far more bark than bite when it came to his rather friendly demeanor.

"That's true." A smirk. She could just imagine the man was smirking. "Though most people don't know that. I'm glad that my brother has found himself a secretary who knows him so well."

Was Itachi some kind of mind reader? This was starting to get a bit unnerving, really.

She taps her foot underneath the gorgeous oak desk that had been provided for her. Her employer certainly did seem fond of that type of wood, she notes. It suited him though. Strong and adaptable.

Despite that, she still had to deal with Itachi. "How did you know that I was his secretary?" The man was fascinating and a bit intimidating. Madara's more direct style was far easier to deal with.

"I called Madara's Office and you answered." The tone in his voice was definitely one of amusement. "Madara would never allow anyone to touch his precious phones, unless they were his secretary. Tell my brother that I look forward to speak with him. Good day, Miss Hyuga." And with that, he hangs up as Hinata writes that all down.

 ** _Itachi Uchiha called. He wants to speak with you about your mother. Important, but not an emergency. Call him back at any time._**

There. That should do the trick. Now, Hinata just had to wait for Madara to come out of his business meeting and she could tell him about Itachi.

* * *

Elsewhere Kaguya sighs as she holds a private meeting with her eldest son. Zetsu. The man was her only child with Tenji. The only man that she had ever loved and well, that made him precious to her.

"Do you really believe that Madara is trying to wage a war with you?" Zetsu tilts his head at her.

Before Kaguya never would have considered it. Madara was always rebellious, but he had never directly competed with her before. That was something of a wonder given that they were both working in the same industry, but she had always pawned it off to him knowing better.

Now, she wasn't so sure. "I believe so yes." Which was a troubling thought.

She had always known how her children would react in any given situation and now she didn't. She had been married four times and three of those marriages had resulted in children. All boys who had long since become men.

"Well you know where my loyalties lie." He smiles at her. "Though I'm quite certain I could convince Madara otherwise."

He was offering to be a spy? Hmm. Interesting. She hadn't considered that possibility. "I'll think about it. If we choose to go that route, we need to approach it carefully." One that she hadn't considered, but it was certainly an intriguing option.

Her first marriage with Tenji had been brutally short. They had been in love, but he had died before Zetsu was born. It was just as well though. He was far too tenderhearted to do what needed to be done to succeed in the cutthroat world of fashion.

"Alright." He smiles at her. "Well if Madara truly insists on being foolish, it's likely that Izuna will either try to talk him out of it or join him." That was true.

Her second husband had been Tajima Uchiha. He was far better suited to her in temperament and had given her two sons. Madara and Izuna. Unfortunately, well he had breathed his last years ago.

Of all her sons, Madara was the most like her in spirit. Which made him the most dangerous. Though she knew better than to underestimate Izuna. He used his soothing personality to lull people into a false sense of security and then he would strike. He was far more of a pacifist than Madara, but he did believe in self-defense.

She sighs and nods. "Izuna works for Madara and we all know how stubborn the latter can be." That meant that it was far more likely than not, Izuna would get pulled into their conflict.

"Accurate enough. So we shall have to do our best to remind them of their place." His smile never wavers. "What of Itachi and Sasuke though?"

That was a good question. Itachi and Sasuke were the children from her third marriage to Fugaku Uchiha. Who was a distant relative of her second husband.

That marriage had ended in disaster when it became rather apparent Fugaku didn't agree with her parenting methods. He had divorced her and married a woman named Mikoto. Though Fugaku had died when Sasuke was seven.

"Itachi has tried his best to keep Sasuke out of our family's politics." She laughs softly at the thought. "I imagine that they'll remain neutral."

It was probably because they had lost their father at such a young age, but Itachi was enormously protective of Sasuke and the two brothers, if anything might actually be closer than Madara and Izuna. (Which was certainly saying something).

Zetsu nods in understanding. "And if they do not?" That was a good question.

Still, that brought her to her most recent marriage. Danzo. It had been a marriage of convenience until the old fool thought he could control her. Laughable. They had divorced a couple years ago. He was her only surviving husband.

Thankfully, by the time of her fourth marriage she was beyond her childbearing years. She was frankly relieved that she had sired no children had been sired with that viper.

"We'll mount proportional responses." She nods.

It was Madara who had challenged her. So Kaguya would prefer to keep her other sons out of it. Though if they decided to aid her second born son in anyway, she would treat them as the enemy combatants that they were and respond accordingly.

"Understood." Zetsu smiles.

* * *

A short while later, it was lunch time and Madara smiles as he was finally let out of his business meeting. It was strange, Hinata had only been there a few days. Though having lunch with her was already becoming the highlight of his working days.

Probably because it was nice to be around someone who truly didn't seem to want anything from him. "Are you ready for lunch?" Truthfully, the only other person he could say that about was Izuna and Izuna wasn't nearly as pretty as the cute little bunny sitting behind that desk.

"Of course." She smiles at him. "Oh. You're brother called by the way."

Ah. So Izuna had called. He probably just wanted to go over the quarterly reports. Madara would get to that later.

For right now, he was hungry. "I'll return Izuna's call after lunch." He smiles at Hinata charmingly as he offers her his arm. "For right now, all I want is the pleasure of your company and a decent meal."

"Alright." She smiles and takes his arm. "Though it wasn't Izuna." Not Izuna? "It was Itachi."

That almost made Madara fall over onto his backside in shock. Whatever could his little brother want? The last time that they had spoken was Itachi politely calling him to inform Madara that he had gotten a job as a doctor and that Sasuke was now attending graduate school.

"I see." He blinks as the two of them stride towards the elevator. "What did Itachi want?"

If it had been Sasuke, he might have pawned it off to simple curiosity. It was so rare for him to see the other man that they might as well have been strangers. Though that was clearly by design.

Mikoto and Itachi had made sure of that much. He didn't necessarily think that it was personal, but the two of them were probably right to ensure their branch of the family tree gave his a wide berth. It was better that way.

There really was no reason for Itachi and Sasuke to be drawn into the Black Widow's web. He certainly didn't hold it against them. Honestly, he wished that his own father had kept him and Izuna away from Kaguya.

Hinata smiles at him as they get in the elevator and politely ignores all the stares they were receiving. "He was a bit vague, but it has something to do with your mother." No doubt she was growing more used to such stares.

Those words made it feel like ice water was flowing through his veins. Surely, Mrs. Joo wouldn't actually involve Itachi in these schemes. The man was innocent. (Well about as innocent as it was possible to be and be part of this family, anyway).

"I see. Well I'll definitely have to call him and see what on Earth is going on." He nods at her as they get in the elevator. "For now, let's just focus on having a pleasant lunch."

It didn't take them long to arrive at an elegant seafood restaurant, Hinata muses. Madara really did seem to know the best places in town and how to get there quickly.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you ordered lobster?" She giggles as their food arrives.

Madara quirks an eyebrow. "Probably because it's delicious and I have excellent taste. Present company included, of course." Making Hinata blush slightly.

She wasn't really sure how common it was to have lunch with your boss, especially everyday. Though Hinata figured that such "rules" were markedly less strict in the fashion industry.

"You do butter people up a lot." The bluenette laughs as she bites into her salmon. "No wonder Itachi said that no married man would allow his wife to work with you. Though I know that you wouldn't do something like that."

That causes Madara's eyebrow to raise even higher. "Well I suppose that it's just a habit at this point, but that doesn't make it any less true." Dear Lord, what had his younger half-brother said to the woman?! "Would you care to elaborate on that last part?"

"Oh well he called me M-Miss Hyuga instead of Mrs." Uh huh. "So I asked him how he knew that I wasn't married and he said that only a very foolish man would allow his wife to work for you. Of course, I told him that you weren't the sort to do such a thing." She was blushing now. "To try to steal another man's wife and he agreed, but said that the men in question didn't know that."

Adorable. The blush was adorable. Honestly, he wasn't used to dealing with many shy people in his line of work. Perhaps, that was part of the reason why he found her eyes and now her blush so mesmerizing.

"Well I suppose that's fair." He couldn't help, but laugh at Itachi's reasoning. "I certainly wouldn't want to leave my wife alone with me either."

Hinata laughs and sips her drink as she nods. She did have such a sweet laugh. The thought of this woman being anywhere near his Black Widow of a mother made him wince.

He'd just have to make sure that his secretary didn't get caught up in the middle of this war. It was time for him to show Kaguya that he didn't need her. He was completely independent of her and indeed, Madara Uchiha was her superior in every imaginable way!

Even his employees were better than hers. "Well I just meant that lobster is usually considered a rather luxurious meal. You do love to flaunt your good fortune." Well at the very least, they were certainly more honest!

"Yes, I suppose it is." He smirks as he takes a healthy bite of it. "And salmon has a certain elegance to it. It suits you."

Hinata blushes at that. Madara was certainly flirtatious, but it was all just part of his persona. She doubted he actually meant anything by it. Well at least that's what she thought.

* * *

Madara and Hinata weren't the only ones having lunch though, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Kiba had all gotten together for their own meal.

"I guess I should have realized she was related to your boyfriend." Kiba laughs. "I mean she does have the same eyes as Neji and those are some pretty distinctive eyes." He grins as he wolves down his food.

Neji had always thought that was just a saying. Today though, the prodigy was revising that inaccurate assessment. Apparently, some people really could wolf down their food.

It was rather ironic though. A model was eating more than the rest of them combined. He must have a fast metabolism or one Hell of a work out program. Maybe, both.

He nods at the model though. "That's right." There was no denying that his family members all shared at least one very distinctive trait. Their eye color.

"I'm really happy that she got the job." Tenten smiles. "We sent her flowers to celebrate."

That they had. When Rock Lee saw those flowers though, well he had immediately been curious when he saw who they were from and barraged Tenten. Neji didn't mind though.

It was obvious that Lee's heart was already taken by someone named Sakura. Apparently, she had been Madara's last secretary and was now a nurse.

Now that had possibilities. He idly wonders, if he could convince Tenten to indulge in that particular fantasy. There were very few men who could say no to a sexy nurse, after all. (Well at least in his mind, perhaps he was being a smidge stereotypical though).

"Oh yeah!" Ino smiles at that. "I saw the flowers. They were really beautiful." She sighs wistfully at that. "I wish that someone would send me flowers like that."

Kiba tears into his foot some more and somehow manages to talk. "Well I'm sure someone will." That was true. Ino was rather pretty.

It surprised him that she was working as a receptionist and not a model. Though apparently, she wanted something with more job security. Typically, modeling was the type of career that lasted more than a few years. (Though if you were lucky, you could make enough money to last a lifetime off of it)!

"That's right!" Lee grins. "That's the Power of Youth!"

Neji still didn't have the faintest idea what the other man was babbling about when he said things like that. Still, Lee was friendly and he didn't mean any harm. So like most other people, he was willing to indulge his eccentricities.

Tenten takes a quick sip of her drink. "Maybe, we should invite Hinata to lunch with us tomorrow." That would be nice.

"I don't think that's going to work." Ino winks at them. "I think Hinata already has plans."

Plans? Plans with who and why didn't Neji already know about this?! If someone was trying to seduce his cousin, he wanted to know about it! And he knew that was exactly what was going on! Otherwise, he doubted that Ino would be winking about this development!

He gives her a hard look. "Why do you say that?" If something was going on, he wanted to know about it!

"Oh she's been having lunch with Madara for the past few days." Ino smiles. "Lucky girl. Then again, he used to do that with Sakura too."

Hmm. Neji wasn't entirely certain how to take that. Business lunches weren't uncommon, but every day was unusual.

That last part gave him pause though. If the CEO had done the same thing to Sakura, it might very well be nothing. Perhaps, the man really just did prefer to discuss his schedule while at lunch.

It would make sense. He was certainly a busy man, Neji thinks to himself as his eyes look around the street café lazily. It was a gorgeous sunny, spring day. The flowers were in full bloom now and the birds were chirping while the simple café was humming right along schedule.

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Tenten shakes her head. "Madara is pretty friendly to his employees. The work culture of that place is pretty casual." Of course.

That also made sense. Tenten wouldn't have liked working somewhere that was too formal. She was when it came down to it a sporty and cheerful woman. So it was only logical that she had sought out employment somewhere that outlook was the dominant one.

"Well, if you say it's nothing…it probably isn't." He trusted Tenten's judgment.

Besides, it was difficult to be upset on such a beautiful day and with the scent of freshly baked bread hovering in the background and that pasta dish the waitress was carrying by him did look rather good. Perhaps, he would order some.

She giggles and kisses his cheek. "That's right." Tenten was obviously rather pleased with his response. "If I say it's nothing, then it's nothing. I'm always right."

Alright. That was a little arrogant, but she was too endearing in the way she said it for him to be angry or annoyed. The brunette truly did have some sort of spell over him. That much was obvious.

Strangely enough though, Neji found he didn't mind. It was likely that Lee felt the same way about his Sakura and well, Hinata was probably just being friendly with Madara.

There was no way that she was crazy enough to involve herself in a romantic relationship with her boss. "Of course." He rolls his eyes as he playfully dismisses the very thought.

His cousin was far too practical for such things. True, many women might fall at Madara's feet for his looks and his wealth, but Hinata was smarter than that.

So for now, he'd set those thoughts aside and see about that that pasta dish. "Oh waiter!" After all, even Hyuga Prodigies had to eat!


	4. Chapter 4

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I still haven't fully decided on what the Uchiha Siblings roles will be. So if you have an opinion on that, feel free to weigh in on it (or any other aspect of the story). We also had a lot of people inquiring if Itachi was actually flirting with Hinata last chapter. The answer to that is that it's open to interpretation. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Someone asked about their ages. Zetsu is 33, Madara 30, Izuna 29, Itachi 27, and Sasuke is 22. Oh and in case, I didn't make this clear enough, Mikoto is Sasuke's and Itachi's stepmother. Itachi and Sasuke just view her as their real mother over Kaguya because they are closer to her, even if Kaguya is their biological mother.

Chapter 4

 _How many shades of red can she turn,_ Madara wonders to himself. It was almost time to leave for the day, but he and Hinata were both tying up a few loose ends. Which meant Hinata had left to fetch more paper for the printer and that's where his day got rather amusing.

"Hinata, are you alright?" He chuckles at her expression. "You've so far turned at least eight shades of red in span of two minutes."

The woman was adorably innocent. She was such a stark contrast to the Black Widow. He almost felt guilty because he knew that sooner or later, Mrs. Joo would likely meet his cute little bunny and well, that wouldn't end well.

Hinata blushes her ninth shade of red. "I'm f-fine. It's just that I ran into one of the other models." That's when his amusement evaporated in favor of irritation.

Had one of the male models said something inappropriate to her? It was a possibility. Some of them were rather flirtatious, even by his standards. Some might call him a wolf, but there were a lot of piranhas in this place.

It was irrational of him to be this annoyed about such a thing though. Usually, their antics were either harmless and entertaining or he would dealt with the issue accordingly. Sexual harassment was not something he would tolerate in _**his**_ modeling agency!

This was different though. "What did they say to you?" Because it was her.

That thought was disturbing. He hadn't even known the woman for a week and he was already this protective of her? Madara tries to snap himself out of it.

It was probably because of those beautiful, honest eyes of hers. The majority of workers in this building were models or at least used to working with them. They had long ago learned to control their every facial expression, but that wasn't the case with his bunny. Her every expression was displayed in startlingly clear detail in those lavender orbs of hers.

"Oh! N-Nothing like that!" He wasn't entirely sure what like that entailed, but that was probably good. "Nothing bad! It's just they got me mixed up with someone else."

A case of mistaken identity had really flustered her this much? Well his annoyance was slowly transition into confusion and back to amusement. Was this some kind of bizarre guessing game?

He chuckles and decides to play. "And who did they mistake you for?" This could prove delightfully entertaining.

"They w-wondered, if I was the new l-lingerie model." Hinata blushes.

He blinks. Alright. This had gone from entertaining to cold shower inducing rather quickly. Though that did explain why she was acting so bashfully.

The woman came from the Hyuga Family. They were charitably rather conservative when it came to their fashion choices. He couldn't imagine that any Hyuga woman would be a lingerie model.

Though with Hinata, he would like to see an exception made. "Well that's not so terrible. Really, it's a compliment in a way." Then again, maybe not.

The lavender eyed rabbit wouldn't do well in a climate like that. That and Hinata wouldn't be able to handle that many men panting after her. (And if he was being honest with himself, it would not be good for his blood pressure).

His blood pressure had always been excellent and so had every other area of his health, but he knew that would change if she became a lingerie model. Now, if Hinata was offering to privately model some skimpy undergarments for him, well he'd have a very hard time turning down such a generous offer.

"I know." She shakes her head and obviously was trying to will her blush to go away. "It's just that they showed me some of the designs and well, this place really likes to push the envelope."

Damn right, it did! The Fashion Industry was not for the faint of heart! If you didn't push the envelope, you were going to be left behind and you were going to "die." Survival of the fittest. (Well at least in the metaphorical sense, anyway).

He couldn't help, but laugh at her description. "That's accurate." Madara smiles at her. "We wouldn't be at the top the modeling world, if we were too afraid to take risks." Risks that would look lovely on the shy woman, he was sure.

"I guess that's true." Hinata smiles at him. "Don't forget you have that big board meeting schedule for tomorrow."

Madara nods at her in gratitude. "I won't forget." Though he was momentarily distracted by the scent of coffee and the muffins on his desk.

He honestly was beginning to suspect the woman genuinely believed he was in danger of starving without her help. Hinata always made sure there was coffee and some sort of snack nearby.

Which he didn't mind as he looked down at his handsome oak desk and the stormy gray carpet of his office. "Good." What man in his right mind would turn down such little gestures, especially when Hinata looked so cute sitting on that red velvet chair across from him?

Red velvet certainly flattered her creamy skin. Maybe, he should encourage her to wear it. He smirks at that thought. She'd probably be scandalized and blush by such a suggestion, _**especially**_ if it was lingerie.

That would be fine by him, of course. "You wouldn't want to forget and make your brother angry." It would add another splash of color to the room which already had the gray carpet steel colored walls.

He had wanted his office to give off an impression of power, elegance, and no fills. Naturally, Madara succeed. Of course, that likely had something to do with the glorious view of the city skyline from outside the window, but he digressed.

"You're right. I really wouldn't want to deal with an angry Izuna." His brother was far less hotheaded than he was, but the man could be extremely vengeful when he wanted to be.

Hinata nods her head in agreement as the little minx "stole" one of his muffins. Not that he cared overly much. She was the one who had gotten them in the first place and the fact she thought she was being sneaky about it, well it reminded him too much of a child stealing from the cookie jar for him to be angry about it.

"I've done that more than once and the results aren't pretty. My brother can be sneaky." One never saw whatever he was plotting against you, until it was far too late to do anything about it. "So it is wise to proceed with caution about such things."

The bluenette smiles at him. "What about your other brother?" It was such a simple question, but Madara felt more than a little tongue tied at it.

"That's a very long story." He shakes his head and chuckles. "My family is complicated to say the least." Because it wasn't a family, it was a dynasty.

* * *

At that same moment, Hiashi Hyuga was currently enjoying tea with his nephew. Neji. Well perhaps, enjoying was a bit of a stretch. Mostly, he was questioning him and the other man was doing his best to be vague.

"So you saw her then?" He smiles at the other Hyuga. "How is she?"

Hinata was distancing herself from the family. She wanted her independence and while he didn't like it, the proud Hyuga Patriarch was trying to respect that. He imagined that soon enough she'd realize that the grass wasn't always greener on the other side as the old saying went.

Neji frowns at him as he quickly takes a sip of tea. "She called me and informed me she had found employment." Likely to borrow time to compose a proper answer.

That was good news though. He was glad that Hinata had found a job. Though that meant her little experiment was going to last longer than he originally thought.

"Ah I see." He smiles at Neji. "Did she say where and what kind of employment?"

Asking was really more of a formality and courtesy than anything else. Hiashi was a man with connections. He'd find out either way, but it was polite to pretend otherwise.

Neji smiles rather slyly at him. "She's now working at Tsukuyomi." And upon hearing that, Hiashi fell out of his very nice executive chair straight onto his hindquarters.

Thank goodness that the carpet was so soft. Otherwise he probably would have had bruises! Who knew that Neji could be so sadistic?!

"She's become a model?!" That was certainly not what he had expected. "Please tell me that at the very least she didn't become a swimsuit model!" What was that girl thinking?!

Neji chuckles and shakes his head. "No. She's not a model." Obviously, the boy's latent sadistic tendencies were clearly manifesting themselves today! "She took a position as a secretary."

Oh. Well that was different. Certainly, not the type of work that someone with her educational credentials would normally be doing, but at least it was respectable. At least she wouldn't be parading herself about half naked for all the world to see!

"Good for her." He sighs in relief at that thought. "Neji, stop trying to give me a heart attack." Hiashi should have known that Hinata was more sensible than that. That she'd never become a model.

Honestly, exploration of hers was starting to wear at his nerves. He did love both of his daughters. Deeply, but their constant challenges to his authority were starting to fray his nerves.

It was only natural that Hinata would want to explore the rest of the world, of course. That a young woman might feel a bit stifled in such a demanding family, but it was done out of love. Surely, she'd see that eventually.

Yes, he had high expectations, but that was only because he knew that she could meet them. "That was rather unkind of you." Hinata would come around to seeing that eventually. He was sure of it.

"My apologies." Neji smiles at him. "I couldn't resist."

Well Hiashi might have to apologize to Neji soon as well. He wasn't entirely certain that he could resist throttling his nephew for his little stunt!

* * *

About an hour later, Sasuke Uchiha had done quite possibly the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. He had switched Itachi's phone for his own. The two phones were the same model and looked identical at first blush.

So he could get away with this. For a short time anyway. Which meant he had to make it count, he thinks to himself as he picks up the phone that had just rang.

"Itachi, I got your message at work." A masculine voice was heard on the other end. "My secretary informed me that you wished to speak about Mrs. Joo."

Sasuke recognized Madara's voice, but it had been so long since he'd heard it that he was almost stunned. Right. Well he had two choices here.

He could either pretend to be Itachi or come clean. His odds of passing himself off as Itachi weren't great though. Sasuke was well aware that occasionally, his elder brother did speak to the CEO. So honesty was the best policy.

"He did, but Itachi is at work now." Which was true.

His brother, well one of them, was a doctor now. Itachi was highly sought after despite his young age. Well he was young for a doctor at only 27, anyway. (Though honestly, Sasuke suspected half the reason why Itachi was so popular is because his family patients really wanted to _Play Doctor_ with the handsome Uchiha, he digressed).

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I see. Well when would be a good time to call him and to whom am I speaking to?" Clearly, his older half-brother was trying to figure out who Sasuke was.

Not that Sasuke could blame him. It must have been at least two years since they last spoke. That wasn't entirely by choice though. Well at least not on his part.

His stepmother, father, and Itachi were all bound and determined to keep him as far away from 'Mrs. Joo' as possible. Which meant that his contact with his other half-brothers was either nonexistent or very, very small. Again, he fully understood the reasons why, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

"Probably in another two hours and Sasuke." There was no reason to beat around the bush. "Though I'd appreciate it, if you didn't tell Itachi that I answered his phone for him. He's very territorial over his cell."

That was a bit of a lie. Itachi certainly didn't mind letting Sasuke use it, but his brother was going to throw a fit about this when he found out. And the youngest Uchiha Brother had absolutely no doubt that Itachi would find out sooner or later. He always did.

Madara chuckles darkly at that. "How rebellious of you to speak to me without his permission." Apparently, the other man was far too smart to fall for his flimsy excuse. Oh well.

"Maybe, a little." He sighs and shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong, I want nothing to do with Zetsu, but it's not fair that we can't see you and Izuna because of that bitch." Madara snorts at that.

Sasuke didn't care. It was an accurate name. His stepmother was as far as he was concerned, his "real" mother and Kaguya had just been the egg donor. How his father's dick hadn't turned into ice when he touched the Fashion Queen was beyond Sasuke, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

Kaguya was beautiful, but there were times when she seemed so inhuman. Glacial. Which was why it was smart to stay as far away from her as possible.

It took a moment or two for Madara to stop laughing. "Well I'm glad to see that your sense of humor is still intact." Yeah. There was that. "Now, do you know what Itachi wanted to talk to me about?"

Sasuke sighs at that question. He knew, but he didn't know how to say this without it coming out wrong. His older half-brother was going to take offense to this and he'd really rather their first conversation in two years not be a fight.

"It's about your fashion show in Rome." It couldn't be helped though. "You know that she's possessive of that city." Madara was playing with fire and he didn't want to see the other man get burnt.

There was another pause. "So you're both worried about me?" Yeah.

While Sasuke liked the idea of sticking it to Kaguya on principle, he knew better than to beat a hornets' nest. Which was exactly what Madara was doing by having his show in Rome. There were other beautiful Italian cities out there, if he really was that fixated on Italy.

"Yeah." There was no point in denying it.

Madara sighs and Sasuke could practically feel the wariness radiating off him in waves. "There's no need to worry about me. I can handle the Black Widow and I'm not going to allow her to drag you and Itachi into this." The unspoken, _'This isn't your fight,'_ hung heavily in the air.

The Hell it wasn't. Sasuke and Itachi were just as much Kaguya's children as Madara, Izuna, and Zetsu were. For better or for worse, they were all Uchihas and there was no way that he was going to let Mrs. Joo sink her claws into his brother.

Alright, Sasuke mentally corrects himself. Zetsu technically wasn't an Uchiha, but he was still their half-brother. Nevermind the fact that he looked like a potted plant that had come to life. (How that was even possible, he didn't know. Sasuke suspected it was just makeup though)!

"She's going to try to drag us into this whether we want it or not." This time he wasn't going to back down. "I know you don't think this is our fight because Itachi and I got off relatively easy compared to you and Izuna, but it is." The fact that Itachi wanted to call Madara to warn him about Kaguya proved it. "We **are** family!"

For a moment, Sasuke imagines Madara was actually smiling. "A noble sentiment, but I really don't want you involved in this. I'll speak to Itachi and try to soothe his worries." He chuckles. "He can be such a mother hen at times."

Well the younger Uchiha couldn't argue with that. Someone had to be and it clearly wasn't going to be the Black Widow.

"Alright." He sighs. "Just don't tell him I talked to you. I don't want to worry him."

Madara was likely smiling again. "I won't. Relax, Sasuke." Probably because he thought he had won this "war," but he hadn't. "I didn't become a CEO before thirty without reason. Maybe, it's Mrs. Joo who should be afraid of me and not the other way around." This was only the first battle and one way or another, Sasuke would help his brothers against that woman. (He just wasn't sure how yet).

"Maybe. Goodnight, Madara." Sasuke smiles as he hands up and quickly erases any trace of the conversation. "Well that might keep Itachi from finding out at least for a little while."

That's when he hears someone behind him and Sasuke gulps. "Keep me from finding out what, my foolish little brother?" Damn it. Itachi always found out about **everything**!

* * *

Back at Hinata's new apartment, the bluenette smiles as she pours herself a nice, hot relaxing bubble bath. There as nothing like a bubble bath to wash away all your troubles and to unwind after a long day of work.

"I should probably call him just to let him know that I'm alright." Hinata sighs as she tests the water's temperature.

Though she didn't really need to do that. Hinata was quite certain that Neji would at least tell her father that much. She could trust her cousin to keep her secrets, but Hiashi Hyuga was relentless.

The man never gave up. That was probably the reason why he had been so successful in this world, family connections aside. Those had been enormously helpful, but at the end of the day Hiashi Hyuga would have done well with or without them.

Well at least that was her opinion. "He's like Madara that way." Her father could do anything, except give her the freedom that she needed to be her own person.

It had been a hard decision to leave the nest, but Hinata had done it. Now, she was part of the world of high fashion and working for Madara Uchiha. Life could be strange sometimes.

Who would have ever thought that she would be working for someone like that? Madara was definitely an extravert and he automatically assumed the spotlight wherever he went. Hinata couldn't be anymore different and yet, they seemed to work well together.

"I should probably send him a text at least." Hinata smiles as she proceeds to do exactly that.

The bubbles and warm water were relaxing her. So the bluenette was reasonably confident, that no fight would result. Well assuming he answered back right away.

That was quite the assumption to make though. Her father had a very busy schedule to say the least. It was almost as busy as her boss's.

Her boss who had somehow been making due with a notebook before her arrival. Hinata didn't have a clue how he had managed it. Probably because she had been hired so quickly. That was likely why.

"Madara would have gone crazy in another week or so." She giggles as her fingers send off the text.

 _ **Hello, Father. I hope that you're doing well. I am. I've got my own apartment now and I've found a job working as a secretary. No need to worry about me. ~ Hinata.**_

It was probably best not to tell her father that she was working in a modeling agency. To say the least, the Hyuga Patriarch was a rather traditional man and he probably wouldn't have reacted well to that information.

It didn't matter though. She loved her father, but it was time for her to live her own life. So that was exactly what she was going to do.

 **I'm aware. Neji informed me of this. I do hope that you'll reconsider and come home soon, but I understand that you need to experiment a little. ~ Hiashi.**

She winces as she reads his reply. The man was trying to be understanding, but he clearly didn't get it. Hiashi thought this was some sort of phase, Hinata supposed. That she'd grow out of it soon and everything would be back to normal shortly.

 _ **Thank you, Father. Though this isn't an experiment. This is now my life. ~ Hinata.**_

One way or another, she would make him see that. Hinata wouldn't give up on her dream. Her dream of freedom. Which for some reason, now included a man with a very wild mane of hair and more charisma than really should have been legal.

 **I suppose we shall see what happens. I'm glad you found a respectable job, even if it is beneath your true capabilities. At your age, it can be difficult to get anything further up the ladder. ~ Hiashi.**

That was about the best she could hope for from her father. He probably thought that she was being silly. Taking a job as a secretary. While Madara was paying her well above what could be considered a fair rate for a position like this, it was still nothing compared to what she would have as the Hyuga Heiress.

There were so many doors that her last name could open for her. Hinata truly could have done just about anything she wanted, but she had chosen to do things the hard way. It must have all seemed very absurd to the practical Hyuga Patriarch, but this was her life. Not his.

 _ **Yes, my age works against me. I don't mind though. It's a good paying job and my boss is very kind, if a bit eccentric. ~ Hinata.**_

There was a pause. Hinata knew that her father was debating about something on the other end of the line. Though it seemed that whatever internal conflict he was having had been resolved fairly shortly because his reply did come a mere five minutes later.

 **They're all eccentric in the Fashion Industry. Neji told me that you're working for Madara Uchiha. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? I hear that he's quite young to run a corporation and unmarried. I do hope that he is conducting himself as a proper gentleman towards you. ~ Hiashi.**

He already knew. Of course, he knew. Her father had vast resources at his disposal. Even if Neji hadn't told him, he would have found out. It was just a matter of time.

 _ **That's very stereotypical, Father. Though yes, he has conducted himself properly. Goodnight. Sleep well. I love you, but I can't stay in the nest anymore. No matter how beautiful the nest is. ~ Hinata.**_

 **Perhaps, but it's accurate and we both know it. I'm glad to hear that and pleasant dreams. Remember the nest is always open, should you change your mind. ~ Hiashi.**

Hinata sighs as she reads his message and turns off his phone. He'd understand in time. Hopefully. And if not, well at least she could always enjoy a nice bubble bath and be proud of herself for standing on her own two feet. That was certainly something. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and for those of you interested, I went back to Chapter 4 and revised the Author's Note a bit to clarify the relationship between Sasuke and Kaguya. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Board Meetings were the bane of Madara's existence. They were such an annoying waste of time. There was nothing he said in these meetings that couldn't be communicate via email or a phone call, but unfortunately they were a necessary evil. If only to reassure his more skittish associates that everything was going on course.

"As you can see, we're going to be ready to launch our fashion show next week in Rome." He forces himself to smile as he shows them the slideshows. "We've selected the venue, the stage has been set up, all the models and crew are preparing to leave there, and of course, all our collection is ready to be displayed." He would leave nothing to chance when it came to this show.

This was the opportunity that he had been waiting for. This time, he would prove to Mrs. Joo that he was not only her equal, he was her superior. Perhaps then, the Black Widow would release him and all of their respective siblings from her spider's web.

One of his board members looks as the slide and looks a little less than convinced. "Are you quite certain that we'll be ready for it next week?" His name was Sasori and he was by far one of the more cautious members of the board.

Normally, Madara appreciated it. It was good to have a few cooler heads amongst the more aggressive ones. Though that was not the case in this circumstance.

"It will be ready." Izuna smiles, possibly having sensed his brother's mild irritation. "We may not have been formally planning this for long, but it's a project that is very dear to my heart. He's been internally mulling over the details for awhile." That was true.

Sasori simply nods at this. That was one of the nice things about the Special Effects Specialist. He knew to back off.

Madara nods approvingly at this. "As I said, we've prepared everything down to the smallest detail and I'm pleased to announce that tickets have already sold out." This was going to be the biggest fashion event of the year at a minimum and if he had his way, perhaps of the decade.

"That's the spirit!" Deidara grins. "Yeah?! Art is an explosion!"

He would know all about explosions, Madara thinks to himself. The man worked with Sasori on Special Effects. If he needed something subtle done, he called Sasori. If he needed something outrageous, well the eccentric blonde was the first person on his speed dial for such a thing.

Konan shakes head in amusement. "Well that's true." Though Madara was sure she was likely squeezing Nagato's thigh under the table. He was a lucky guy in that way. "Be that as it may, I'm inclined to trust Madara's judgment on this matter."

It was a shame that his cute little bunny was likely too shy for such things and he doubted that Hinata would be inclined to date her boss. Still, that didn't mean that Madara didn't enjoy the view. Because he most certainly did.

His thoughts were soon interrupted though when someone came running into the boardroom unannounced with tears streaming down their face. "Karui is dead!" It was Lee.

Madara's eyes widen. "What?!" What was he talking about, he had just spoken to the woman yesterday and she had been fine.

Everyone else was equally shocked. The exotic red headed model had certainly made a name for herself with those otherworldly golden eyes of hers and she'd always been so lively.

"She got into a car accident and she didn't make it." Lee sobs.

That was awful. Madara winces at the thought of the sassy woman's life being snuffed out like that. So unexpectedly and for no reason.

He sighs as he looks at Izuna, before seeing his brother nod at him. "We'll help her family arrange service, if they like." Madara was quite certain that more than one of Tsukuyomi employee would want to attend that service anyway.

Lee takes several deep breathes as he tries to stop crying. "Yes, I'll be sure to let them know." He looks at them all sadly. "I'm sorry to break the news like this, but it was so sudden. She was so youthful!"

Madara nods in understanding. "No apologies are necessary." Anyone would have been shaken after an event like this. "I shall call her family and offer condolences as soon as possible." He looks at the other board members apologetically. "I do believe this meeting is adjourned."

Mercifully, no one protested the meeting being cut short. Every quickly filed out save for him and Izuna. Which was exactly what Madara intended.

"You don't think it was really an accident, do you?" Izuna quirks his eyebrow at his brother.

The other man shakes his head. "No. I don't." He was almost willing to bet his life that Mrs. Joo was somehow behind this.

She had been angry about his fashion show being held in Rome and Karui was going to be one of the models. Not to mention, Itachi and Sasuke had both attempted to get into contact with him to warn him away from the fashion show. It was likely that his half-brothers either knew more than they were letting on or at least they suspected that their saintly mother might be ready to fight dirty.

If that was indeed what had happened, their attempts had been noble. Certainly, but they were in vain. Madara was confident that Kaguya had drawn first blood and that meant this was a literal war. Not only was he going to dethrone her from her position of power in the fashion industry, he would see to it that she was put behind bars for the rest of her miserable existence!

"We have no proof." Izuna's eyes scan Madara's warily. "And you know that."

They never had any proof. It was always circumstantial and as far as Madara could see, that was the main reason why Izuna chose to believe that Kaguya was just cold and not a cold-blooded murderer. It was easier that way.

Thinking such things about one's own mother, well that was a difficult thing to do. He wasn't happy about his own relationship to Mrs. Joo, but the fact of the matter was that she really was a Black Widow.

He sighs at his brother's "defense" of her. "No, but I'm going to ask Karui's family to have her car examined." Kaguya wouldn't have done it personally, but if it looked like the vehicle had been tampered with, that would only lend further credibility to his suspicions.

"That's probably a good idea either way." Izuna shakes his head. "And it's more likely than not, that they would have done so with or without your urging." True enough.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaguya sighs as she sips some wine in one of her many luxury homes. "I saw the advertisements online." Madara was really going to do this.

He was really going to openly challenge her with this fashion show of his. She had known it for awhile, but seen the ads had just driven the point home. It was a brutal betrayal.

"I did as well." Zetsu smiles at Kaguya reassuringly as he sips from his own glass. "That's fine. I'm sure that it'll be a flop either way. He knows nothing about that market." Kaguya wouldn't be so sure about that.

If he was really going to do this, it was likely her second born had researched everything quite thoroughly. If nothing else, Mrs. Joo was quite confident that she had taught him the value of being prepared.

She shakes her head as her eyes trail over a beautifully painted portrait of a sunflower on her lavender walls. "I wouldn't underestimate him." It always soothed her. "He is my son, after all."

Zetsu actually looked a little irritated at that. "By blood yes." Though she notes that it didn't last. "He's been blessed with your genes, but he's always defied you at every turn he could and Izuna is little better. He's just more polite about it."

Accurate enough. Izuna did have more manners than his elder brother. He took after his father in that respect, but her middle child still maintained a rather cool distance from her.

It was frustrating really. She had five sons and only one of them could truly be counted on. Itachi had thoroughly poisoned Sasuke against her. Though he had plenty of help doing so from Fugaku and Mikoto.

Fugaku might be dead now, but he had left his mark on the boy. That and his widow was still around. It was all infuriating. Sasuke was her youngest child. He should have been the easiest to reason with, other than Zetsu.

She smiles at that though. "True enough." Zetsu was loyal and that made her happy.

"I'm quite certain that we will get this all straightened out." He smiles at her.

Kaguya smiles at that and nods. "Yes, we will." The woman found herself smirking at that thought. "We always do." Madara clearly didn't know who he was dealing with, it seemed. It was time to remind him.

* * *

An hour later, Hinata mentally winces at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Her workplace had always been so lively and carefree before today. Before the news of Karui's death had hit everyone.

"Do you believe you can cancel my meeting with Onoki at four today?" Madara looks at her. "I'm planning to go out for dinner with my brothers." Even her boss had been impacted.

Madara was canceling a meeting with Onoki? He was a legend in the fashion world. Perhaps one of the most renown photographers to have ever lived. To cancel on him was well, insane.

She nods dumbly at the request. "Yes, I can do that." Her smile was a bit nervous as Hinata decides to confront the elephant in the room. "I'm sure he'll understand after what happened to Karui." Her voice came out as a whisper.

The businessman sighs as he looks at her and nods. "Yes, I feel the same way." He smiles at her though. "If you don't mind, I would love to drive you home this evening."

Hinata blinks at that. It was one thing for Madara to have lunch with her, it was another for him to see her rather humble apartment. Well she thought it was a beautiful place to call home, but it would most assuredly be humble by Madara's standards.

"That's kind of you to offer." She returns his smile. "You don't have to though."

He was probably just trying to be a gentleman. Surely, he must have realized her nerves were on edge after everything that had happened today. That was it. It wasn't because he was trying to seduce her or anything of that nature. Maybe.

Madara was rather generous with his compliments, but he was complimentary to everyone. It was honestly hard to tell what line he drew between being charming and seductive.

He sighs as he takes her hand in his own. "I want to though." It was so much larger than hers. "I'm a bit skittish about the concept of my employees and driving at the moment." There was something exciting about that fact. "Perhaps, you'd be kind enough to humor me. Just for today."

"Alright." She smiles at him. "Just for today, but don't try to charm your way for a nightcap."

Madara smirks at that. "As I said, I am planning on having dinner with my brothers and I wouldn't try to charm my way in for a nightcap." Well that was a relief.

Hinata knew that it wasn't smart to become romantically involved with your boss, but the man was far too charismatic for his own good. The bluenette didn't entirely trust herself not to do something extremely foolish around him.

"Good." She smiles at him.

The smirk never wavers. "Besides, there would be no trying involved." She shoots him a confused look. "Only doing. When I want to be invited in for nightcap as you call it, you'll find that I can be enormously persuasive." This man was going to be the absolute death of her!

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi shakes his head disapprovingly at his foolish little brother inside a quaint diner. The doctor was fond of this one because not only was it close to the hospital, but the food was amazing. So few places sold cabbage soup these days!

"Don't give me that look." Sasuke was apparently going to feign innocence. "I didn't do anything wrong and you know it."

Well he had swapped their phones. "You 'borrowed' my phone without my permission and called him." That was bad enough.

He knew that it wasn't fair to Sasuke. His brother had just been trying to help and Itachi wasn't personally adverse to their older half-brothers, but it was still playing with fire. They both knew that!

"Alright." Sasuke sighs and looks at least a little contrite. "I shouldn't have borrowed your phone like that, but he is our brother. It shouldn't be a crime to talk to him."

Itachi wished that he didn't have to be the one to separate his brother form their half-brothers, but it had to be done. "It shouldn't, but you know that Mrs. Joo will never leave Madara and Izuna alone." That meant getting close to either of them was courting disaster.

That woman was an absolute menace. Itachi thanked his lucky stars every day that Sasuke had been too young when their father divorced her to really know what she was capable of and if he had anything to say about it, it was going to stay that way!

"I know." Sasuke decides to change the subject. "And like those old movies way too much. This place looks like something straight out of the 1950's."

Itachi chuckles at that. His brother really needed to develop more of an appreciation for the classics. "Newer isn't always better." He smiles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Remember that, Sasuke. That and we simply must do something about your absolutely horrible taste in movies." To which, Sasuke only groans in response. The two of them were never going to see eye to eye on such matters.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata walks with Madara to the parking lot. Naturally, he was a gentleman and let her go first. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, her legs looked lovely in that blue floral skirt of hers.

"My apartment isn't too far from here." She smiles as they stride over to the car and she quickly gets in, buckling her seatbelt.

Honestly, the casual business outfit was rather distracting. Such a cute little white shirt and that red jacket of hers. She was definitely getting bolder. (That probably had something to do with being surrounded by lingerie and swimsuit models, but he digressed).

He gets into the driver's seat. "That's good. Just give me directions and it shouldn't take us overly long to get there." Madara was most assuredly driving today.

While he doubted his mother could have done something to Hinata's car at this point, anything was possible. He wasn't taking any chances. Izuna was right. They had no proof, but his gut instincts were rarely proven incorrect.

"Alright." Hinata smiles as she does exactly that.

She wasn't lying about it being a short drive. It took less than five minutes, but in that time his bunny had found it necessary to comment on his taste in music.

She laughs softly. "I wouldn't have thought you would be into modern music." He had just set it to the Top Forty.

That was of little matter though as he gets out of the car and opens the door for her. "I'm full of surprises. I do enjoy music that one can dance too." Madara chuckles as he looks over at the apartment building that the bluenette resided inside. "What did you think that I listened to?"

It was a two story apartment building with beige walls and an elegant set of stairs. "Classical and maybe Jazz." She laughs at that as he notices that he lawns were also lush and green.

Which suited Hinata. He couldn't imagine her living in a place that wasn't. Just green grass and bushes. Not pretentious and perhaps that was why the sight was as beautiful as it was.

Clearly, the owner of this place did care about its public image, but they weren't trying too hard to impress anyone. Madara could respect that.

"Well I do like the occasional jazz." He offers her his arm. "Though I must admit that I find classical to be a little slow for my taste. I do imagine that was what you were largely raised on. Classical music."

Hinata nods as she takes his arm and allows herself to be escorted inside. "That's right." As if there was ever a chance that the answer would be any different, he smirks to himself.

He was more than familiar enough with her family or realize that was simply not a possibility. He couldn't imagine that Hiashi Hyuga would have allowed her to listen to much else.

 _ **Crack!**_ The sudden crack of lightning certainly jotted him out of his internal musings to say the least. "You better come inside." Hinata shakes her head at the sight of storm clouds that had been threatening to burst all day. "Or else you might catch your death in this."

Madara nods as he swiftly follows her inside her apartment. To say the least, he was rather curious about what sort of den his adorable, little bunny had made for herself.

"I know that it's not that big, but I like it." Hinata smiles at him.

He couldn't deny there was certainly feminine elegance to it. "It's beautiful." The subtle blue walls and snowy white curtains were lovely. "Just like its owner." As were the soft looking tan chairs and couches that were so tastefully adorned by fluffy pillows.

Hinata blushes at that. "Well thank you." She looks outside the windows and sees the storm was still going strong. "Would you like me to get you anything? It seems like you're going to be here for awhile.

"Some coffee would be lovely." He nods at her as Hinata scurries off to her kitchen.

It was truly the little touches that made a home, he thinks to himself while sitting on the couch and admiring the cute white coffee table with the pink carnations on it. "Alright! I'll be right back." The same went for the small blue matt that was underneath it, Madara observes as he watches Hinata scurry off to the kitchen.

Soon enough the scent of coffee filled the air and he smiles. "Got it!" Hinata was darting back over to him with the coffee in hand.

"Ever the polite hostess." He chuckles at that. "Do you mind if I walk around a bit? I'm not entirely certain that the reception will work because of the storm."

Hinata shakes her head. "No. It's fine. The place isn't that big though." That was true, but one never knew and if he was being honest, Madara just wanted a better look at her home.

"That's fine." He smiles at her as he heads into one of the nearby rooms with his coffee and cell phone in hand.

White definitely seemed to be something of a theme in her bedroom. The walls, curtains, floor, and even the comfy looking bed were different hues of the same color. Though the windows, a black nightstand, and a splash of red lace did add some color to the room.

Hmm. Red lace? Who knew that his little bunny could be that daring? Oh right. He was getting distracted.

He still had to call Itachi and Sasuke. It was the proper thing to do. To tell them that he might very well be running late to their dinner. Which was a damn shame considering how long it had been since he'd last seen the two of them. Oh and Izuna as well.

"Hello." He smiles into the phone. "Do I have the pleasure of speaking with the Black Widow's Spawn Number Four or Five?"

There was a snort on the other end of the line. "Four." Itachi then. This was bound to be fun. "I don't really appreciate you going behind my back and talking to Sasuke in such a fashion, but we're still planning to meet you tonight."

"Excellent." He shrugs at his half-brother's irritation, though the other man couldn't see it. "I'm afraid that I might be a bit late though."

Those storm clouds just weren't letting up. It was a tracheal downpour. This could easily turn into a flood, if things didn't clear up quickly.

Itachi was naturally suspicious of that. "Why? Are you planning on speaking to her first?" Ha! He really should know him better than that. "Because I would find that highly inadvisable."

That was putting it mildly. The less time that Madara spent in Kaguya's company, the better in his mind. Though that wasn't the point at this moment.

"No." He smirks at that thought, unaware that Hinata was now watching him from the doorway. "Far worse than that, I'm afraid. I'm trapped in a beautiful woman's apartment during the storm. I have absolutely no idea how I shall ever survive this torture!"

He could just imagine Itachi rolling his eyes here. "Right. Well have fun. If the weather doesn't clear up, we'll just reschedule for tomorrow." How very practical.

He laughs at that. "I will and of course, we can always reschedule for tomorrow." It really had been far too long since he had last had a decent conversation with either of them.

"Good. I'll see you soon." And with that, Madara hangs up.

He was about to tell Hinata that he had managed to get reception when he heard a loud _**thud!**_ "…" He blinks as he rushes over to Hinata who was now laying on the floor and unconscious, her face stained crimson red with the deepest blush that he had ever seen. "She must have heard me."

Madara shakes his head at that as he scoops the woman up into his arms and gently lays her down on the bed. He had no idea how Hinata Hyuga was going to survive in the Fashion Industry at this rate. She was just so _innocent!_

"I suppose that's part of the attraction." He smiles down at her as he takes her pulse. "They say opposites attract, after all." Thankfully, it was strong.

She had just been shocked, it seemed. Luckily, the carpet was soft. He didn't see any bruises from her fainting. Hinata would be fine.

Most likely, she had fainted because of her very prim and proper upbringing. Well one thing was for sure, Madara was going to have to be very careful about what he said around her. He didn't want the woman fainting everywhere!

"Well I suppose after all your hard work, the least I can do is let you take a nap." He smiles at that and kisses her forehead. "You are a bunny, not a hamster. I shouldn't have you running around in circles so much." With that being decided, he slowly slides her heels off and turns out the lights.

He certainly didn't mind letting her get some rest. The storm would clear and Hinata would wake up soon enough. Besides, he still had to call Izuna anyway. Their plotting could wait for an hour or two.


	6. Chapter 6

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you who are concerned about the pace of Madara's and Hinata's romance, don't worry. He's naturally flirtatious, but I'm not planning on having them get together immediately. Oh and I have also posted a new poll on my profile. If you're interested, feel free to check that out because it should be up soon! With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Hinata slowly opens her eyes in confusion. Where was she? That's when she realizes that she was laying on her bed and the tv was on, but she had never turned it on.

"W-What happened?" Her lavender eyes look around her room warily.

She hadn't turned the tv on. Hinata knew that much for certain. The last thing she could remember was going into her room and hearing Madara on the phone with someone and oh!

Oh no! She couldn't possibly have fainted! Could she?! No! This was beyond humiliating! Hinata could only pray that somehow she hadn't fainted while Madara was present! Her boss!

Of course, someone up there hatred her. "Easy. You passed out." Because apparently, that was exactly what happened.

She had fainted in front of her boss! The former heiress couldn't believe it! Why?! He probably thought she was either sick or pathetically shy. Either way wasn't good!

"I'm sorry." The young woman feels her face burn in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Madara shakes his head as he leans over and takes her pulse. "You terrified me out of my mind for approximately thirty seconds, but your vitals have remained stable." He must be used to dealing with fainting people, Hinata muses. "So I figured that it was more of a case of being startled than anything else." Maybe, he had dealt with a few fainting models in his line of work.

Only they probably collapsed from exhaustion and Hinata had fainted because of what she had overheard. Damn it! Madara was never going to take her seriously now!

"I shouldn't have fainted like that." She blushes and almost jumps at the sound of a wolf's howl.

He chuckles at her reaction. "Hinata, relax." He points to the television. "It's merely a nature documentary about wolves."

Oh. Right. She had heard the tv on. That explained the howl then.

Hinata mentally scolds herself for freaking out in the way that she had. Of course, it was the tv! It was highly unlikely that there was going to be an actual wolf in the middle of a city!

"Alright." Her voice comes out as barely more than a mumble, even to her own ears. "I'm still sorry for scaring you, even if it was only for a little while."

He shakes his head once again. "I should have watched what I was saying." The CEO smiles at Hinata reassuringly. "It could have easily been taken the wrong way, but that was nothing more than the banter between brothers. It wasn't as if I was planning on seducing you."

Hinata didn't know whether she should be relieved or offended by that last part. On one hand, it was a relief because Hinata was well aware there was a chance he might be successful in such an attempt. On the other, it was a bit a blow to her pride. Did he not consider her worthy of seducing?!

"That's alright." She shakes her head as she slowly sits up. "I overreacted and while I don't have a brother, I have a sister." So Hinata fully understood what he meant by bantering with your sibling. "So I get what you mean."

She needed something, anything to change the current direction of their conversation. As she looked around, she saw only one thing. The nature documentary.

So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "It figures that you would be watching a film about wolves." And as soon as the words came out of her mouth, Hinata immediately regretted them.

To her surprise and relief though, Madara just smirks at her. "Yes, I suppose that I do have a bit of a reputation as the big, bad wolf." That kind of smirk really should be illegal. "Though wolves are far more than just apex predators. They're also loyal. Did you know that they mate for life?"

Oh boy! This was going too far. Hinata was pretty sure that Madara wasn't just casually displaying his knowledge of Zoology. She was going to have to put her foot down.

"Yes, I was aware of that." Even though this might cost her, her job! "Madara, I feel l-like you might be getting the wrong idea. You're my b-boss." Scratch that, it was almost certainly going to cost Hinata her job! "Not my boyfriend. I'm not r-really looking for a boyfriend and the fact that we work together would make it a very bad idea for us to b-be anything more than colleagues and friends."

Wonderful. She was stammering. Hinata felt as though she was right back in middle school and high school. Where had all the progress that she had made in becoming more assertive gone?!

Madara looks mildly chastised. "Hinata, my apologies." Though mercifully, not angry. "I never meant to give you the impression that I was being anything other than friendly, but I suppose that I'm just used to dealing with models who are used to such comments." He smiles at her.

The bluenette had read too much into it. He might have been flirting with her, but not seriously. Damn it! Hinata was growing even more embarrassed by the minute!

"It's okay." Her face was never going to go back to its normal color. "I was the one who was imagining things." It was likely going to be stained a permanent shade of red at this point!

"You weren't imagining things." He smiles at her. "Well at least not entirely." No doubt trying to reassure her. "I don't view anything wrong with complimenting a beautiful woman such as yourself, but I shall try to conduct myself in a more appropriate manner going forward."

That was good. If Madara treated her like a normal boss than maybe, Hinata wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Again!

She smiles shyly at him. "Thank you. I know that you're just trying to be friendly." Best to get this out of the way though. "But I guess I have a hard time distinguishing your natural openness from flirtation."

He nods at her as he turns off the television. "Well you wouldn't be the first." Madara seems to find amusement in that thought. "The fashion industry exists in something of a bubble. We don't really operate on the same social norms that most other industries do."

Yes, Hinata was definitely starting to understand that now. Well she supposed that the worst of it was over. Madara was going to behave himself "properly" and she would stop reading too much into things!

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it." She smiles at him.

To which Madara offers her a hand and helps her stand. "I'm quite certain that you'll land on your feet. You may act like a cute, little bunny, but you have the grace of a cat." Or not. It seemed that he didn't even know when he was doing it!

* * *

Elsewhere Izuna had just entered a charming diner that made him wonder for a moment, if he had truly gone back in time. The fact that he saw two of his half-brothers sitting close together made him realize that wasn't actually the case though.

"Sasuke, Itachi, it's been too long." The other Uchiha smiles as he strides over towards them. "I wish that we were meeting under better circumstances though."

A dynasty. That was what Mrs. Joo had given birth to. Five brothers, but three kingdoms so to speak. Izuna referred to them mentally as the Imperial North, Imperial South, and the Orchards.

Itachi nods at him. "I feel the same way." He glances towards the window. "It's storming heavily. I'm afraid that Madara might have to cancel on us." That was most assuredly true.

The Imperial North was of course, Kaguya and Zetsu. Those two were inseparable. More like twins than mother and son in some ways. It was a cold, but beautiful land. One that would kill you with frostbite. Nothing less than perfection and absolute obedience to the Queen would be allowed.

"It's possible." Izuna smiles good-naturedly. "Oh well. Let's just order some food and see if he comes in the next hour or two." It wasn't as if they were going anywhere with that storm anyway.

The Imperial South of course was him and Madara. Theirs was a far warmer kingdom. One of freedom and beauty. Though one that constantly had to fortify its walls to protect itself from the North.

Sasuke nods and smiles as he orders some tomato soup. Well some things never changed. He might not know his brothers that well, but Izuna did know that his youngest brother favored tomatoes and Itachi strangely enough had a thing for cabbage.

"What can I get you?" The waitress smiles at Itachi.

Though really, that was probably tame compared to what quirks the other man could have developed. "Cabbage soup, please." Mrs. Joo was their "mother" after all.

Speaking of food, there was a reason why he considered their youngest brothers to be the Orchards. Itachi and Sasuke had managed to mostly isolate themselves from the influence of the Imperial Kingdom and to focus on their own endeavors. Growing metaphorical fruit (pursuing their careers) and leading seemingly normal lives for the most part.

"Of course." The waitress smiles at Izuna. "And for you?"

He returns her smile. "I'll have some steak please." There was no reason not to enjoy a good meal while he was waiting for his elder brother.

The pretty brunette nods and heads off. Though Izuna notices an extra napkin on their table. He chuckles at the message.

 _ **If any of you are single, here's my number ;) 555-5555 Akemi, your friendly waitress.**_

"Well I suppose some things never change." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead playfully. "At least this one didn't try make us fat with chocolates."

Sasuke groans at that. "Don't remind me about those traumatic Valentine's Day Memories!" That poor boy.

Well it was both an Uchiha Curse and Blessing, Izuna thinks to himself. Good looks. (Alright. He might be a little vain, but he digressed in favor of watching his amusing half-brothers' antics).

* * *

Elsewhere Kaguya smiles as she watches the news. "Well that's a morbid coincidence." While she certainly hadn't planned for the girl's death, it did work out rather nicely.

"One of Madara's models dies shortly before their fashion show in Rome?" Zetsu nods. "I would say so. It might scare off some of the other models."

Of course, it was a car accident. There wasn't really anything to be scared of, but Kaguya was well aware what a suspicious lot models could be. They were so easily spooked by things like that.

She nods as she watches the news report further. "Possibly." While Mrs. Joo might not have called her pretty, the woman was certainly striking.

Kaguya had to give Madara this much. He certainly had an eye for talent, especially unconventional kinds of talent. She was quite certain that he did enjoy the stereotypical Westernized version of beauty, but his tastes were far more diverse than just the living dolls that you saw plastered everywhere.

No, Tsukuyomi was far more diverse than that. It had models from every corner of the globe. (Which was an ironic expression, Kaguya muses to herself because Earth didn't have any actual corners on it). The models came in all shapes, sizes, and from every background imaginable. Even their ages ranged widely.

"Shame though." Zetsu shakes his head. "She was so young."

Mrs. Joo nods in agreement. It wasn't that she had any grudge against Karui or anything to do with her death, it was just that her early demise might work to her advantage.

Though it was still proper to show a little deference to the dead. If one didn't do so, they might come back to haunt you she observes to herself as she watches the reporter on tv.

 **"Unfortunately, one of the fashion world's rising stars has died today." Mei sighs into the camera. "Her name was Karui and she worked at Tsukuyomi as most of you are likely aware."**

Mei was a rather famous reporter. At one point, she had been a model for Kaguya's Agency. Those eyes were really something, but the woman was just too willful. In the end, she had quit and changed her career paths.

 **To her credit, the woman did look saddened by Karui's death even if her previous employer had been rivals with Karui's. "She died in a car crash and the memorial will be held this Thursday." Mei takes a deep and continues. "It will be open to the public and begin at 8 P.M."**

That was the end of the story really. Well as far as Kaguya was concerned it was, anyway. A commercial was now running.

She really did hate commercials. Kaguya was a woman who hated to waste time and in her mind, ads were exactly that. Well unless they were ads for her agency, of course.

That might be hypocritical, but Mrs. Joo had never claimed to be entirely consistent in her views. Perhaps, she should call Madara and offer her condolences about the loss of his model though. It seemed like the proper thing to do.

"Zetsu, can you get me my phone?" She smiles at him. "I think that I should probably offer Madara a shoulder to cry on in his time of need."

Zetsu nods and quickly hands her the phone. "Of course, anything for you, Mother." He really was such a good boy.

* * *

Exactly thirteen awkward minutes later, Madara bids an awkward farewell to his bunny. His bunny who was still blushing.

"Well it looks like the storm has finally cleared up." He smiles at her. "So I'm going to be off to join my brother for dinner."

Hinata nods shyly at that. "Drive safely." How the woman had ever survived amongst the Hyuga Clan for so long really was a mystery to him.

She was such a quiet and sweet thing. It was no wonder why Hinata had decided to distance herself. Which was what he should be doing now, really. Distancing himself from her.

"I will." He winks at her. "I didn't make it to thirty without knowing how to hail a cab." Portraying himself to be far more playful than he actually felt.

She had done the proper thing of course. Hinata had laid down her boundaries before he could pass them and honestly, he hadn't been actually planning on seducing her.

Madara had just been having fun teasing her here and there. Though the bluenette was right to stop him in his tracks. The fact that he was actually upset by her very gentle rebuff was more than proof enough that it was actually needed.

She laughs softly at that as she watches the taxi he had just called for pull up. Madara briefly offers her a wave, before getting in.

"Where to Mr.?" The cab driver obviously didn't recognize him.

Which was good. Fame did have its perks, but it could also be mildly exhausting at times. That much had been made obvious to him years ago.

He smiles at the driver. "The Mangekyo Diner, please." That was after all, Itachi's favorite place to eat. So it was no small wonder that was where he wanted to meet.

The driver nods and they depart at a rather ginger pace. Not that Madara could blame him. It was the smart thing to do. To drive slowly on slick roads.

"Got yourself a pretty girlfriend there." The middle aged man smiles at him.

Madara laughs softly at that. "She's more than pretty, but thank you." He shakes his head as he looks out the window, noting the light traffic that was already beginning to form. "Though she's not my girlfriend."

"Ah well, who knows?" His blue eyes sparkle at Madara's warmly. "That could change. You might get lucky."

He doubted that. Hinata had drawn a firm line in the sand it was one that he should respect. She was right to be wary. More often than not relationships between coworkers didn't end well, especially if one of the coworkers was your boss.

She had much to loose, if they pursued an office romance. The woman was just being smart. He'd have to get over the injury to his pride. Well at least that's what he told himself as they headed for the Diner.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiash Hyuga was having his own business dinner. Though his was decidedly less pleasant than the one that was facing Madara. No. His was with a man he despised.

Danzo. The elderly man was an excellent businessman, but he was such a snake that it was all Hiashi could do to keep his lips from curling in distaste at the mere sight of him.

"Thank you, for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." The other man smiles at him. "I know that you have a busy schedule to say the least." That was putting it mildly.

One couldn't be the Head of the Hyuga Clan and not be busy. That was by its nature the default state of anyone who managed their family.

Still, he manages a polite nod. "You're welcome. Though I must admit I am curious." Very curious. "What compelled you to arrange such an impromptu meeting?"

It wasn't like the other man in the least. Danzo was the sort who carefully planned every move. The fact that he was sitting here meant that the matter was urgent in a way.

"I heard that your eldest took a job at my former stepson's modeling agency." Was that really what this was about?! "Hinata, I believe her name is." Would he really be so petty?

Madara was Kaguya's son and Kaguya had been married to Danzo not that long ago. Still, he didn't see what that really had to do with him or his wayward daughter!

His eyes narrow. "Danzo, I warn you that if you are planning to involve Hinata in whatever your issues with your ex wife and Madara may be, it will not end well for you." She might have chosen to spread her wings, but that didn't meant that Hiashi was going to allow some viper to get her and that was surely what Danzo was.

He was a cold-hearted snake. Which was why he was frankly surprised to hear of the man's divorce from Mrs. Joo. The two seemed like the perfect match made in Hell!

"Oh you misunderstand me!" Did he? "I harbor absolutely no ill will towards your daughter." Hiashi wasn't so sure about that. "It's Kaguya that concerns me."

Right. Well Hiashi wanted no part in whatever games Danzo was playing with the Queen of Fashion.

He gives him a dirty look. "Then you should speak to her and leave Hinata out of it." The Hyuga Patriarch quickly stands. "I shall take my leave, if that is all you wished to discuss."

Danzo wouldn't let him leave though. He quickly grabs Hiashi's hand. In response, the lavender eyed man yanks his hand free from the other gentleman's hold.

"It's about Karui." The model that had just died?! "I suspect that Kaguya may have had something to do with the accident."

He suspected the woman of murder?! Impossible! Kaguya was at the height of high society. Her every movement was watched. Even if Hiashi was inclined to agree with Danzo, when would she had have time to arrange such a thing and what could have possibly been the motive?

It wasn't widely known these days thanks to Kaguya's new name and look, but Madara was her son. There likely was bad blood between them, but why would the woman kill one of his models? The CEO wasn't even romantically involved with the woman as far as he could tell? Karui hadn't been Madara's lover!

"If you actually are accusing someone of murder, you best report it to the police!" The authorities needed to hear about this either way! "That would be the prudent thing to do! Not drag my daughter into this! Do you have any proof of what you say?!"

Hiashi doubted he did. If Danzo really could land Kaguya in prison for murder, he wouldn't be speaking to him. It would be a waste of his time.

Danzo sighs and shakes his head. "No. I believe that you're well aware of how intelligent she is." Mrs. Joo was indeed a genius. "She's far too clever to leave any real trail behind. Though don't you find it odd how many bodies follow the woman, wherever she goes?"

The businessman had wondered about that. More than once. The woman had four husbands and three of them were dead. Perhaps, Danzo was paranoid, but justifiably so.

There was a chance that his dining companion suspected that he was next. For good reason. Kaguya's husbands didn't have a very long life expectancy it seemed.

"And what do you want me to do about this?" It was a bright frightening to consider, really.

Danzo smiles at him. Probably trying to pacify him. "I just want you to tell Hinata to watch Madara closely." Because watching Madara was by default watching Kaguya. "That's all."

Hiashi rolls his eyes. "Well you've certainly given me a great deal to ponder." All of which was highly disturbing to say the least. "I shall have to consider this matter. Good day to you, Danzo." And with that, Hiashi quickly leaves before the other man could truly protest.

He had been dining with Danzo at his home. That meant that Hiashi now had to drive back to his own residence. Which was rather irritating given the fact it had just poured.

Oh well. He was a good driver and that was a minor irritation compared to what he had just heard. Danzo sincerely suspected a woman of murder.

A woman who was the mother of his daughter's employer! "It can't be true." That meant Hinata could be in danger, he realizes with horror.

It was best to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. Resolved by that thought, Hiashi gets into his car and drives home. He would be sure to give Hinata a call as soon as he got there.

This wasn't the sort of thing that could be left to chance. If there was any possibility that Madara's mother was a murderer, it wasn't safe for Hinata to be working at that agency!


	7. Chapter 7

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you who were curious about the poll, but can't see it for one reason or another…it's a list of potential pairings for new stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

A few moments later, Madara pays his cab driver and walks into the Mangekyo Diner. It didn't take him long to figure out where his brother and half-brothers were sitting. The table that all the waitresses were giggling at.

"Well it looks like you started without me." He chuckles as he pulls him side a seat. "I take it that Izuna briefed the two of you on the basics already?" Some things never changed and it didn't escape his notice that at least one waitress had been bold enough to leave her number.

He certainly had to give that one points for courage. Not many had the guts to approach one of them, let alone three of them at once. Still, watching his brothers be hit on by waitresses wasn't why he was here.

It might have been enormously entertaining, but Madara had something far more important on his mind. Kaguya. His 'saintly" mother and the reason why they had all gathered here today.

"That's right." Itachi nods.

Uh oh. Itachi had that look. THE Look. Really, it had become something of a trademark for the other man. It meant that his half-brother was going to be stubborn about something and it probably involved Sasuke.

He knew little of Itachi, but he Madara knew there were really only two things that would inspire the doctor to give them **that** look. Kaguya and Sasuke. More specifically keeping Kaguya away from Sasuke.

Speaking of his youngest half-brother, the graduate student beat physician to the chase. "Your fashion show is in Rome. We're going with you." Sasuke smiles. "Or we'll meet you there. It's summer break and Itachi has vacation time saved up anyway."

Oh so that's what they wanted to do! Those sneaky bastards and judging by the shocked look on Izuna's face, Madara wasn't the only one they had thrown off balance with that comment.

"You can't be serious." Izuna blinks.

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "We're serious." He frowns at the thought. "The only reason why I believe this is a good idea is because Sasuke is of age now." What did that have to do with anything? "And I wouldn't put it past him to sneak off, buy some tickets, and join you in Rome with or without our consent anyway."

Oh. Well that made sense. Looking at the university student, Madara felt a swell of pride surging in his chest. It seemed that the cub had finally grown up into an Alpha Wolf in his own right. Sasuke must have put his foot down.

"Ah yes." The CEO laughs at that thought. "Believe me, I understand how foolish little brothers can be."

Izuna gives him a dirty look for that, but he didn't care. It was true and they both knew it. Izuna could be very foolish sometimes!

"And the two of you just want to go to Rome with us for the fashion show?" He shakes his head. "Do you really want to risk bumping into Mrs. Joo?"

Itachi smiles at the other man. "Not really, but she's up to something." The Uchiha in question sighs as he leans back against his chair. "And four heads are better than two."

"What about Zetsu?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Wherever that woman goes, he's sure to follow."

The young Alpha was certain perceptive, it seemed. Which was impressive given the fact that Madara doubted that Sasuke had spoken to the most exotic looking son of Kaguya much, if at all. Itachi must have told Sasuke about Zetsu at some point, he supposed.

Izuna snorts at the mention of their eldest brother. "He won't leave Kaguya's side." That was accurate. "The man might as well still be attached to her by the umbilical cord. I wouldn't worry about him."

It was unnerving really. It must be nice to have a close bond with your mother, but there was such a thing as being codependent and well, Zetsu was that. Kaguya had trained him to be her loyal lapdog well.

"True enough." Madara shakes his head and smiles. "Well in that case, I shall order us some more plane tickets."

This could be nice, if the Black Widow didn't strike. Finally, they would have a chance to bond as family. Madara just hoped that everyone would make it out of this trip alive.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata blinks as she gets a calls from her father. "Hello?" She recognized his number immediately.

"Hinata, are you alone now?" Though his voice sounded so different than usual. "I need to speak with you immediately." Panicked. Hiashi Hyuga sounded absolutely panicked about something!

That wasn't like him. What could possibly make such a stoic man lose his composure like that? For a moment, Hinata felt truly afraid and she wasn't able to entirely squash that feeling before answering him.

It was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to do so without stuttering, really. "Yes, I'm alone. Father, what's wrong?" She had to know.

"Good." He sighs in relief, only further adding to unease. "I'll be at your apartment in fifteen minutes." That was fast. "We have much to discuss!"

The bluenette thought about demanding more answers, but she knew it was likely useless. Besides, Hiashi would tell her what was wrong when he got there. There was no need distract him with such demands at the moment, especially not when he sounded so frantic.

She bites her lower lip and nods. "Alright." It must be important. "I'll see you soon." And with that, she hangs up as she glances at the tv.

That was probably a mistake on her part really. Now, the television actually reminded her of Madara. Which was not good! She couldn't be developing romantic feelings for her boss! That would only end in disaster!

 _"Though wolves are far more than just apex predators. They're also loyal. Did you know that they mate for life?"_ His words kept ringing in her ears and making her cheeks burn crimson red.

She shouldn't be blushing over something like that! He was the CEO of her workplace! Madara was firmly off limits and he had admitted that he enjoyed flirting with beautiful women. So she shouldn't take it too seriously.

Not that there was anything wrong with him being naturally flirtatious. As long as no one was protesting, it was easy to imagine that other women would quite enjoy the attention from him. No matter how superficial it might be.

"I'm being ridiculous." She shakes her head.

Hinata had firmly, but politely laid down her boundaries. The man might be a little too charming for his own good sometimes, but the bluenette doubted that he would knowingly violate those boundaries.

It was the unknowingly that was the concern. Truthfully, it would be all too easy to get caught up in the moment with someone like Madara Uchiha. Hinata would just have to be careful. That was all.

* * *

Back at Kaguya's home, she smiles as she packs their bags. They were going to Rome. The closest thing that she truly had to a home.

"You seem in good spirits." Zetsu smiles at her.

Of course, she was. Madara's defiance might have been irritating, but that was no reason not to enjoy their trip. It felt like it had been ages since she had last seen her favorite city, even if it had only been a few months.

Still, she nods at her eldest son. "Naturally." Kaguya smirks at him. "We're going home and we shall see how well Madara's little show turns out." Or doesn't.

She couldn't imagine that he would be able to pull this off. Kaguya would just have to pull some strings. Hell, she might have to buy some of the models off, but Mrs. Joo would give him no quarter. No mercy!

"Yes, we will." Zetsu's smile was as cheerful as always. "Don't worry mother. I'm quite certain that the only thing that will happen on this trip is that Madara will make a fool of himself."

She certainly hoped that was true. Though Mrs. Joo had learned long ago never to rely solely on luck.

There were times such as these when it became necessary to make your own luck. Well more specifically, when it became necessary to influence the luck of others. The lavender eyed woman would just have to ensure that all of Madara's luck would be bad luck as long as he was in the ancient city.

Kaguya would cede control to him. "I'll certainly drink to that when we're on the flight." Not now. Not ever!

The Fashion Queen would help Madara to learn his place. He might be good, but he would never be better than her. There was a reason why she had held onto control for so long and that reason was quite simply. Kaguya was the best in the industry at what she did!

* * *

The next day, Madara smiles at Hinata as the woman hands him a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Hinata." He sets said coffee down on his desk as he smiles at her.

"Good morning." She smiles back.

It seemed that the Hyuga woman had been sincere in her desire for a more professional relationship. So she wanted to pretend that nothing happened yesterday. That was fine.

It stung his pride to be gently reprimanded in such a fashion, but he would get over it. Though the sooner he stopped admiring the way that blue skirt accented her lovely hips and legs, the easier getting over it would be.

She was right to distance herself though. "I trust that you have a passport?" Hinata might not know it, but she was very smart to do so actually.

Keeping her distance meant that she was safe from the Black Widow. Madara highly doubted that Mrs. Joo would actually target his secretary. Not unless she believed the two of them were lovers and even then, that was a bit iffy.

Kaguya was an intelligent woman. She would know that her son realized who was behind his lover's disappearance or death. Certainly, it would be a risky move for her to make. Though the Fashion Queen had made enough risky moves in the past, that Madara couldn't help but worry about such a thing happening.

"Yes, of course." Hinata nods.

Her lavender eyes were filled with confusion. It was incredibly sweet how naïve she was at times and yet, not naïve. She'd certainly known that he was a wolf early on enough.

He smiles at her though. "Good because our next fashion show is in Rome and I would like for you to come with me." For several reasons, but he wills himself to focus on the more professional one.

It would be a good idea to have his secretary with him on a trip like that. There was almost no end to the possible requests for collaborations and such that Madara might get because of this show. Which meant someone had to keep track of them all and that someone would be Hinata. (That was after all, what he was paying her for)!

"Y-You want me to go to Rome with you?" Her confused eyes were now opened widely.

Such a wonderfully expressive face, he chuckles to himself. Were she a model that would either be her greatest asset or her greatest weakness depending on the shoot. Though he was getting distracted again.

"Yes, of course." Madara nods as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just because I will be in a different country, doesn't mean that I will have any less need for your expertise."

Perhaps, expertise might be stretching it a bit much. The woman was essentially straight out of college, but oh well. Madara wasn't above fluffing the go of people, if it meant getting what he wanted and he very much wanted for Hinata to come with him.

Hinata smiles at the praise. "Well I suppose that I can't leave you to fend for yourself with only a note book." The young woman giggles and Madara nods.

"That's correct." He pretends to shiver in terror. "I don't know what I would do, if I had to resort to such prehistoric methods again. It's rather fortunate for me, that I have you here to help me now."

* * *

At that same moment, Hiashi sighs as he looks at Neji and Tenten. He could hardly be expected to tell Hanabi about this situation. She would worry far too much and quite frankly, she didn't really have access to Hinata's workplace, anyway.

"Are you sure?" Tenten's doe eyes blink up at him in shock. "Are you sure that Mrs. Joo is the one who is responsible for Karui's death because if you are, you should really report it to the police!"

That was exactly what he had said to Danzo and what Hinata had suggested when he spoke to her only the night before. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything else to go on besides Danzo's gut and what could be charitably described as circumstantial evidence at best.

He sighs heavily at the question. "We have no proof." That should have been obvious. "If we did, we would have already turned it over to the proper authorities and been done with this wretched affair already."

Neji raises an eyebrow at that. "Who is this we?" That was a fair question.

Though it was one that Hiashi Hyuga would have preferred to avoid answering, his nephew and Tenten did have a right to know. The lavender eyed man was potentially asking them to get involved in what could turn into a dangerous situation. It was important that they do so, knowing all the facts.

"Danzo Shimura." No further introduction was needed.

Tenten gasps at his answer. "Mrs. Joo's husband?" Not that Hiashi could blame her.

He would have had a similar reaction, were their roles reversed. The woman most certainly did get around. That much was glaringly obvious.

"Her ex husband." Hiashi nods, figuring it was best to clarify.

To which Neji just shakes his head. "It's an awful thing to accuse someone of, but how do we know that he isn't just trying to frame her?" It was a fair point.

Mrs. Joo's divorce with Danzo had been nothing short of brutal. For months, it had made up the bulk of most celebrity gossip. (Something that Hiashi debated with a passion, but one couldn't help overhearing things at times)!

"We don't." He shakes his head. "Which is part of the reason why I cautiously raised these concerns to Hinata." Emphasis on the cautiously part, he thinks to himself.

Tenten covers her mouth in disbelief. Most likely, because she was shocked that he had done so and well, perhaps even he was on some level.

That didn't change the facts. His daughter might very well be putting herself in harm's way. While he disliked this newfound rebellious streak, that didn't mean he was just going to leave her to the wolves.

No. He wasn't that cruel. Hiashi Hyuga was a man who held high expectations for his children, but he would never willingly subject to someone like Mrs. Joo or even Danzo.

"There's got to be something we can do." Her voice was now scarcely above a whisper. "To find out if it's true."

Hiashi nods. He felt the same way. The only problem was proving someone had killed Karui was be immensely difficult because everyone assumed that she had died in a car crash. It was an outrage!

* * *

Back at Tsukuyomi, Hinata smiles as she goes to answer the phone for Madara while he thumbs through some financial reporters. Well at least, she thought they were financial reports. She didn't know really.

"Hello. This is Hinata Hyuga of Tsukuyomi Modeling Agency speaking, how may I help you?" More than once, she had considered giving her position as well.

In the end though, she had decided against it. If they wanted to know, the person on the other end of the line would ask. Besides, many people would just demand to talk to Madara, if they knew that they were speaking to a secretary.

Some people really could be such snobs, the former Hyuga Heiress thinks to herself. She was barely able to resist rolling her eyes at the thought. More than half of the time, she could have resolved any of their issues with ease anyway!

There was a familiar laugh on the other end of the line. "Hinata, it is good to hear from you again." Itachi. Definitely, Itachi.

Hinata bites her lower lip at that thought. She might not know much about the other Uchiha, but she knew that he and Madara had a distant enough relationship that her boss had been rather shocked by his previous call. This might not be good news.

"Hello, Itachi." She smiles into the phone, trying to ignore her own anxiety. "If you want to speak with Madara, he's currently going over some reports." The man really didn't like being interrupted when he was in the middle of doing something. "Is it important?"

Honestly, Hinata was doing Itachi a favor by warning him. Madara tended to throw his everything into whatever task he was currently engaging in. Woe to anyone who dared to interrupt his focus!

She could imagine the man shaking his head. "No. It's nothing particularly pressing." Hmm. Did Itachi look a lot like Madara, she wonders to herself? "Please just inform him that Sasuke and I have booked our tickets separately and found rooms in the hotel that he will be staying at for his fashion show in Rome."

Itachi and Sasuke? There was another one?! How many children did this woman have?!

"I'll be sure to do so." She smiles into the phone.

Nevermind. That wasn't important. She had a message to deliver and that's exactly what she was going to do!

Itachi smiles on the other end of the line. "Wonderful. Thank you." And with that, he hangs up as Hinata informs Madara about the "good news."

Well at least, she hoped it was good news. Hinata wasn't entirely sure, if that was or wasn't the case. She supposed that she was about to find out though!

* * *

On the other side of the city, Kiba blinks at the strange man who his agent had insisted that he meet with. It seemed like he was trying to hide any trace of his face, really and that was pretty freaky.

"So as you can see, we would love it if you would model for our show next week." That hat, those sunglasses, and that massive overcoat hid a lot. "I know that it's short notice, but we are willing to pay you triple your normal rate for the inconvenience."

That was a very generous offer. Suspiciously so, really. Still, his agent had said this guy checked out. So Kiba was pretty sure that nothing too dodgy was going on.

It didn't matter though. "Well that's a kind offer." He'd already promised that he would be in Madara's show and an Inuzuka never went back on their word!

"I know." The man smiles at him slyly.

Too slyly for Kiba's taste. What was with this guy? He was creepy as Hell! Whatever. He was so out of here.

With that thought in mind, he stands up. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline though." Kiba was doing his best to sound professional, but it was hard. "I already have an event scheduled for that timeframe." The guy was giving him really bad vibes.

"Oh." He sighs as though thoroughly disappointed. "That's a shame. Alright then." Of course, it was alright!

This random guy didn't have any say over what the Inuzuka Model was going to do or wasn't going to do. He could make offer and his agent could schedule the meetings, but it was his decision at the end of the day.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Kiba places some money on the table to pay for his meal. "Have a good day." Before darting out of there like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

The man sighs heavily as he watches the Inuzuka run off. "Well that was unfortunate." Kiba was after all, one of Madara's most famous male models.

It would have been very bad publicity for the show, if the man had backed out at the last minute. Still, his day had been rather productive. He had already talked two models out of it and there was still enough time to make things very, very difficult for the CEO of Tsukuyomi.

He'd have a hard time replacing them on such notice, but knowing Madara he likely had a few backup models ready just in case. Which meant that he would have to reach a critical mass.

His job at the moment was to convince as many models as possible to quit unexpectedly as he could. Sadly, that wasn't an inexpensive endeavor, but it would be worth it in the end.

"She'll be so pleased with me!" He beams at that thought.

Once Madara had been thoroughly disciplined, then things would go back to normal. Nothing would make Mrs. Joo happier than to ensure that Rome was still her territory so to speak.

A waiter gives him a funny look. "Who will be pleased with you?" And he barely resists the impulse to strangle the man just as he had to Fugaku so many years ago.

It hadn't been easy of course. Fugaku Uchiha had been the Chief of Police and a rather high ranking officer in the military before that. Not to mention, he was almost always with his wife or brats when he wasn't at work.

The only way he had been able to manage it was with a sneak attack. He wasn't proud of it, but it had worked. And really, that's what mattered at the end of the day. Results.

"Oh just my boss." He smiles at the waiter.

The man looked a little less than convinced, but he wisely shut up in favor of serving another table. Which was fine with him. He didn't care what the servers thought.

The only thing that mattered was whether or not, the waiter had heard something important and if he was planning on telling the police. As he hadn't, well the server was little more than an insect in his mind.

Speaking of insects though. "I believe it's time to crush one particularly annoying dragonfly." With that, he places some money on the table to pay for his portion of the meal and swiftly departs.

He had a lot of work to do and not very much time to do it in. Besides, this was the fun part. The show was about to start the mysterious figure thinks to himself with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. There has also been some interest in if any of the Uchiha Brothers are married and about a possible rival for Hinata's affections. Which gave me some ideas for this chapter that I hope you will all like. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

A whirlwind. The next few days passed on a whirlwind for Hinata and before she really knew what was happening, she was sitting on a plane next to Madara. In First Class.

"Are you alright?" Madara smiles at her.

Of course, she was used to flying First Class because of who her family was. Hell, half the time they flew on private jets. It wasn't the luxurious surroundings that had her feeling a little dazed.

No. It was how quickly they had prepared for the trip. Madara truly seemed to be a master at travel. She had never seen someone breeze through everything so quickly before. Not even her father. (Who was certainly a global traveler in his own right).

She returns his smile as she looks around at the other passengers curiously. "Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just this is all happening so fast." To her surprise, Izuna wasn't sitting with them as would be expected. He was sitting with an beautiful woman that she recognized as being a reporter.

"Oh yes. I do apologize." Madara chuckles at that. "I should have given you more notice. Is something wrong?" He tilts his head as he follows her gaze over to Izuna and then he smirks.

Was the other Uchiha actually giving some sort of interview on the plane? That was a bit odd. Then again, Mei might simply be making the best of her current circumstance. It wasn't everyday that one just happened to be sitting next to such a Titan of Business.

She shakes her head and smiles. "No. It's nothing." Well at least she thought it was nothing until she saw Mei's hand go straight for Izuna's inner thigh.

Madara's eyes were following hers and he chuckles in amusement. "Well such behavior is only to be expected. They are married." M-Married?!

Hinata had spoken with Izuna a few times, but never once did he mention having a wife. A wife who he looked very much enamored with at that. The bluenette also couldn't quite recall, if she had ever seen a wedding ring on his finger.

"They're married?" Hinata blinks at that. "Mei is a reporter though?" How wasn't their marriage common knowledge?

Izuna might not be the CEO of Tsukuyomi, but he was still rather well known. Mei and the Uchiha Brother should have been a 'Power Couple.' So why hadn't she heard of their marriage before?

Madara's eyes shimmer with undisguised amusement. "Mei decided to keep her maiden name after their marriage." He laughs at the thought. "Mostly because wanted to advance in her career on her own two feet and not because of her husband's reputation."

Oh. Well that made sense. Hinata had done something similar by distancing herself from her own family. She could certainly sympathize.

"That's very admirable." Hinata smiles at that thought. "And she's beautiful."

Madara nods in agreement at that. "Mrs. Joo thought so as well." Hinata gives him a confused look. "Mei used to be a model, but her former employer was too controlling for her liking. So she became a reporter."

Hinata nods and smiles as she watches Izuna wrap one arm around his wife as they look at something on their phone together. The reporter and Marketing Director seemed like they couldn't be happier about the situation and Hinata couldn't blame them. They were in love and on their way to beautiful and exotic city. (Why shouldn't they be happy)?

"How did they meet?" She smiles at Madara.

Madara's eyes suddenly looked rather mischievous. "I'll spare you the more… _graphic_ details, but they met while Mei was still a model. Though shortly after she became a reporter, she did an interview with Izuna." Hinata blushes slightly at that look. "Lets just say that she was rather _thorough_ in her line of questioning."

Yes, thorough. That was probably the polite term to describe such a thing. It did surprise her though.

Izuna had always struck her as the more practical of the two brothers. Hinata could easily picture Madara doing something like that, but his younger brother just didn't seem the type. Oh well. That would teach her to judge a book by its cover.

"Yes, I'm sure that she was very thorough." Hinata blushes more.

Mostly because she had thought about the matter too long. Now, she was imagining _Madara_ in such a position instead of Izuna and well, that was just completely inappropriate!

"Attention everyone, please make sure that you are properly seated." The pilot's voice cuts through the plane. "We're about to take off." And the Safety Lecture as Hinata mentally called it, began.

It was a necessary evil, but the bluenette had heard it one too many times to care for listening to it again. "Here." Madara smiles as he hands her a glass of champagne. "You look as though you need it." And apparently, her boss realized her boredom much to her mortification.

"Thank you." She blushes as she takes a quick sip and the plane takes off for Rome.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rome, Kakashi sighs. This just wasn't going to do at all. They'd had four models "call off" so to speak in the last forty-eight hours in addition to the two who had called off before that.

"We're going to have run some of them ragged, if we don't get someone to stand in for them." He glances at his mentor. Jiraiya.

The man was a famous erotic novelist and legendary fashion designer. In other words, he was exactly what the silver haired man aspired to be. A legendary person whose appreciation for feminine beauty was admired far and wide.

Unfortunately, they had other things to focus on today. Things like how they were going to make Madara's Fashion Show a success.

Jiraiya sighs and shakes his head. "Well I suppose if worse came to worse, Mei might be willing to give it a go." It had been a few years since she had last done a runway, but it was like riding a bike really.

The 'sage" had been trying to convince Kakashi of that for the better part of an hour, anyway. Jiraiya was quite confident that as soon as the curvaceous woman's foot touched the stage, it would all come back to her. Which might be true, but Kakashi wasn't sure that they could count on such a thing.

"Maybe, but Madara and Izuna are going to be furious when they find out about all of this." They probably should call to let them know, but there was nothing they could really do while on their flight. "We've already brought in all our backups."

Kakashi was used to organizing these types of shows. It was almost a given that at least one person would either call off or get sick. So it paid to have stand-ins ready. It was just that he never thought he'd need so many!

Jirayia sighs and nods his head as he sips his wine. "They're going to be furious, but that doesn't change the fact that we're getting rather close to having to cancel this show." That was true, but the show must go on!

* * *

Meanwhile on another plane, Sasuke was doing his best not to strangle his brother. Itachi definitely had his reservations about meddling with Madara, but he was certainly enjoying the prospect of going to Italy.

"Who knows?" Itachi chuckles as he flips through a travel brochure. "After all this is settled, we might enjoy some of Italy's beautiful beaches with some Tsukuyomi Models."

Sasuke twitches at that. He'd had quite enough of Itachi's _helpful tips_ when it came to his love life (or more specifically, his lack of one)! The youngest Uchiha just didn't see the point in pursuing anything serious before he finished his studies.

It was time to turn the tables on him though! "Well what about you?" Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You're a doctor. You'd think you'd already be married by now!"

Itachi was five years his senior. There was no way that Sasuke was going to let the other man get away with taunting him. He didn't see a wedding ring on his brother's finger!

"That's different." He shakes his head. "I do occasionally date." Well occasionally.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "What about Anko?" Itachi's most recent flame. "I haven't seen her for awhile."

To his utter astonishment and delight, his brother's cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. "That didn't work out." Itachi Uchiha was blushing! Oh this was going to be _good_!

Sasuke was never going to let the other man live this down! Never in a million years! Hmm. Anko could be pretty wild, but what could she do to make a doctor blush?!

"That explains a lot." The younger Uchiha raises an eyebrow. "So what'd you do to scare her off? Did she find out that you're obsessive compulsive about your nail polish?"

It was weird. His brother always wore purple fingernail polish. Sasuke had no clue why that was the case, but whatever. The moral of the story was don't touch Itachi's precious fingernail polish or else, unless you wanted to see a rather terrifying side to the normally composed doctor!

Sasuke shudders just thinking about it. His brother had once threatened to swap his shampoo out with pink hair dye, if he even thought about messing with his precious nail polish. PINK!

Itachi pokes his forehead and chuckles. "Foolish little brother, that wasn't it." Uh huh. Sasuke glares at his brother for the forehead poke as he remains rather skeptical of his answer to say the least.

"Attention, we're preparing for liftoff." Wonderful. "Please remain seated while we make our ascension." The Safety Lecture, Sasuke thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes at the thought.

Honestly, this was all common sense stuff. He didn't see why this had to be repeated every single time he flew. Then again, people could be idiots. So maybe, it really **was** necessary.

"Well if it wasn't the nail polish, what was it?" Sasuke smirks. "You guys were getting serious there. I think it was going on something like six months."

Itachi's blush returns full force. "She had more exotic tastes than I did when it came to certain aspects of our relationship." Now, _**that**_ sounded very interesting!

Exotic could mean almost anything. Sasuke generally avoided discussing such topics with Itachi because it was too damn traumatizing, but today he would make an exception!

"When you say exotic, what do you mean exactly?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "She was into far more than just fuzzy handcuffs when it came to certain activities." Sasuke blinks at that.

He could read between the lines! That or maybe, his imagination was just in overdrive. Suddenly though, he was imagining things like whips and chains. Anko could be pretty wild.

"I shouldn't have asked." Sasuke suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

Itachi rolls his eyes playfully and smiles. "Foolish little brother." He pokes the other man's forehead again. "You really should know better than to try to embarrass me at this point."

Wait. Had it all been an act or had his brother been serious about Anko's love for bondage?

"You were messing with me." Sasuke sighs at him. "Weren't you?"

Itachi just smirks at his brother. "Perhaps, I was." He chuckles. "And perhaps, I was not. You will never know." Damn Itachi and his mind games!

He always won these informal competitions! One of these days though, Sasuke was going to get him! Believe it, as his best friend always said!

* * *

At that same time, Kaguya and Zetsu were already arriving at their hotel. To say the least, the Fashion Queen was feeling rather pleased at the moment. Everything was going according to plan.

"You've done enormously well." She smiles at her son as they walk into the hotel and everyone stares at them. "Half a dozen models." It was nothing short of incredible.

Well perhaps incredible was a bit of a stretch. Most people would do what you wanted, if you threw enough money at them. It was generally only the amount that changed from person to person. Thus far, Kiba was the only exception.

More accurately, he was the only model that Zetsu had approached who hadn't dropped out of the show. It was a shame because losing Kiba would have been quite the blow to Madara, but no matter. Six should be more than enough.

"Thank you, Mother." Her son smiles at Mrs. Joo. "Though I'm afraid that I do not know how many backups Kakashi has."

Yes, Kakashi. He was a thorn in her side. It was almost impossible to disrupt Madara's events with that planner always helping him and to make matters worse, Jiraiya would sometimes join in.

She shakes her head though. "Even if they had six backups, I'm sure that it will at least rattle them enough to make for quite the interesting show!" The lavender eyed woman grins at that thought.

At long last, Madara would come to understand the natural order of things. Oh he was good. There was no denying that, but she was better!

"That's true." He nods as they make their way to the reception desk to check in.

Every eye on the room was still on them, she observes to herself rather smugly. And why wouldn't it be? For all practical purposes, she owned this city.

This was truly the heart of her Fashion Empire and this was where she would make that perfectly clear to her wayward son. One way or another, Madara would yield. She would make sure of it.

"I don't believe that you need our last names." Zetsu smiles at the receptionist who just grins at him.

She nods at him. "Of course! Your suite is ready." The pretty brunette winks at him. "Enjoy! It's the same one as always!"

Kaguya smiles at her as takes the key. "Wonderful and we shall." She gestures for Zetsu to follow her. "Come. We have much work to do!"

This was only the beginning. Perhaps when it was all said and done, she'd simply merge her own agency with Madara's. Then they would truly be unstoppable! Though of course, she would be the CEO if that were to happen.

Kaguya was not a woman who would settle for second best in anything! After all, it was never the meek wallflower that made history! Fortunate as always, favored those who were brave enough to seek it!

* * *

Several hours later, Madara smiles as he watches Hinata enjoy the hotel pool. Her swimsuit was rather modest compared to the other women. Just a lavender one piece, but she filled it out oh so very nicely.

"You like her." Itachi chuckles at Madara as he watches Sasuke buy them all some refreshments.

The Uchihas and Hinata were all enjoying some downtime that night before the tomorrow. The day when they would truly begin organizing for the show in earnest or as Madara called it, the final finishing touches.

It was the little things in his mind, that made or broke a fashion show. Unfortunately, it was also the little things that tended to go wrong at the last minute. Luckily, Madara was now a veteran at fixing such problems in an efficient matter.

No detail ever escaped his eye at this point. "I'm fond of her, but she isn't interested in an office romance." This was particularly the case when it came to how lovely Hinata looked in that swimsuit.

"Ah a practical woman then." Itachi laughs softly at that thought. "That's unusual. Most women have a very hard time telling you no." He smirks at his half-brother. "Though I suspect you might just be losing your touch."

Losing his touch?! Ha! Not very likely. It was more that the bluenette knew better. She knew better than to enter a romantic relationship with her boss. That was all.

"You wish." Madara rolls his eyes at that suggestion.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "I'll prove it." What?! What did the upstart mean by that?! "Watch me." And to Madara's horror, the doctor soon strides over to Hinata and that's when he was sure his blood pressure shot up by at least ten points!

* * *

It was hard for Itachi not to smirk as he makes contact with Hinata. Madara was already fuming. This was simply too amusing of an opportunity to pass up and Itachi **fully** intended to make the most of it!

After all, he had the better part of three decades worth of teasing his older half-brother for. This would make for a very good start on catching up for lost time!

"Oh." Hinata smiles at him. "Hello, Itachi."

Naturally, he wasn't actually intending to seduce the sweet woman. "Hello, Hinata." He just wanted to make Madara act like a damn Uchiha and make his feelings known (and have some fun at the other man's expense)!

She looks a bit confused at his sudden presence, but the physician could certainly see why Madara was so fond of her. She was beautiful, polite, and sweet. In other words, she was almost Madara's polar opposite in demeanor. Well they did say opposites attract!

"I'm really happy that you could all join us." Hinata smiles more at him.

Suddenly, Itachi was made aware of the fact that more people were watching them than just Madara. Sasuke, Izuna, and Mei were also watching them with interest. Well then, he'd just have to make sure to put on a show for them.

He smiles at her charmingly. "As am I." It was time to lay it on thick as Sasuke might say. "Rome has always been a very lovely city, but it is made even more so by your presence in it."

Which naturally causes the bluenette to blush. "U-Um yes." She was such a cute little thing, but far too innocent for him. "I g-guess you could say that." And for Madara, really but perhaps that was why she would be perfect for him.

Itachi could practically feel the killer intent radiating off his half-brother in waves and Sasuke was looking at him with concern. His foolish little brother knew what he knew. A jealous Madara was not someone that you wanted to mess with, but that wouldn't stop Itachi.

He was having a grand time flirting with Hinata. It was all in good fun. Besides, maybe such an action would make Madera 'man up' as the old saying went.

* * *

Back in the U.S., Hiashi was far from pleased. He couldn't believe that his daughter would be this foolish. That she was so reckless.

"Father, I don't understand why you're so upset." Hanabi looks at him in confusion.

Well of course, she didn't understand why he was upset! Hanabi didn't know what was really going on! She had no idea that there might very well be a murderer on the loose and he planned to keep it that way.

His younger daughter had no direct connection Madara's modeling agency. That meant that she was safe. There was no reason to bring her into the line of fire by briefing her. (If he did that, she was liable to do something even more foolish than Hinata flying off to Rome at a time like this)!

He shakes his head. "Well it just seems highly improper." Yes, Hiashi would just have to use that as an excuse.

The man was out of other options. The only one that he had left was to play the role of an overprotective father. After all, it was one that the proud Hyuga Patriarch was all too familiar with.

"Improper?" Hanabi rasies an eyebrow.

He was the father of two daughters. That meant that Hiashi Hyuga was almost biologically programmed to be overprotective. It was just the way that any good father was wired really.

He nods at her. "Yes, flying off to Rome with that rogue." It truly did sound like something a man would do on his Honeymoon.

Which was ridiculous. Madara Uchiha was thirty and as far as Hiashi could tell, he'd taken no interest in changing his status as a bachelor. Not that the Hyuga man could entirely blame him. He was a bit spoiled for choice to put it mildly.

The CEO was constantly surrounded by beautiful women. It was no small wonder that he was content to indulge in his public persona as a bit of a playboy. Who wouldn't at that age?

"Father, Hinata is twenty-two." Hanabi laughs. "Don't you think you're going just a little overboard?"

That was a fair point. There was just one problem with that. Hiashi Hyuga was a father and fathers didn't have to follow logic!

He shakes his head and laughs at the mere suggestion. "It doesn't matter if you're two, twenty-two, or a hundred and two." He kisses her forehead and smiles. "The two of you will always be my daughters and I will always worry about both of you. No matter how old you get." And that was the truth.

He wished that Hinata wasn't being so foolish about all this. That she hadn't distanced herself from their family, but the woman was still his daughter. She was blood and blood would protect blood.

After all, they were Hyugas. That meant something. Whether or not Hinata was fully prepared to acknowledge what that meant was irrelevant in some ways. Hiashi Hyuga certainly did.

Hanabi smiles and shakes her head. "Well I still think that you're being more than a little silly." That's because she didn't have all the facts. "And I'm sure that even Neji will agree with me." That was very doubtful. "But it's not like you can stop her, so what's the point in worrying?"

That was true and deeply troubling. Hinata was likely either on the plane to Rome or already there. There was no turning back now.

He could only hope that somehow this trip didn't end in disaster. That didn't seem likely with Mrs. Joo involved, but a man could hope. After all, Madara might not advertise it, but he was Kaguya's son. Surely, if anyone knew how to deal with that harlot, it was him!

"I suppose you're right." He smiles at Hanabi. "Perhaps, you would be kind enough to get your old man a drink." Hiashi certainly could use one right about now. "Sake, please."

Hanabi nods and quickly scurries off to get him his sake. He smiles at that. Hanabi might be a bit wild, but at the end of the day her heart was in the right place. And so was Hinata's.

Hiashi Hyuga's family was complicated to say the least, but he did love them. And the man would do anything to keep them safe. Even if that meant tolerating Madara Uchiha's roguish ways and not spitting in Danzo's face. Truly, it was amazing the lengths a man would go to for the sake of his daughters, he muses to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and do feel free to weigh in on the question at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 9

Madara had had quite enough of this! Honestly, Itachi was just taunting him at this point and he wasn't going to stand for it! It was time for him to scare this pretender off.

"So is this your first time in Italy?" Itachi smiles charmingly at her.

Ridiculous! He knew damn well that his half-brother was only trying to provoke him and damn was it working! "Well I've been to Italy before, but never Rome." What made it even worse was the fact that Madara couldn't tell if Hinata had even noticed that Itachi was _openly_ flirting with her!

The woman was just so sweet and innocent. It was something of a miracle that she had managed to thrive thus far in the decidedly less innocent world of fashion. Perhaps, she was just used to such flirtation at this point though. Hadn't Madara done something similar himself?

"Oh where did you visit?" Itachi's smile never wavers as he gives Hinata rather appreciative once over.

Hinata definitely noticed that though. She was now blushing. "Venice." The secretary had the most adorable blush that he had ever seen. Unfortunately, it was decidedly less adorable when Madara knew that Itachi was the one who had caused it!

The handsome doctor truly looked like a cat who had caught a canary at that moment. "That makes sense. A beautiful woman such as yourself would enjoy floating in a beautiful city. I'm quite fond of the gondolas myself." That was so incredibly tacky that Madara probably would have smacked Itachi for it, even if the man hadn't been using the line on _his_ bunny!

"Oh yes!" Hinata beams at him. "I love those. I think it's amazing how you can ride in a boat on the streets." Well she did have a point there, Madara thinks to himself as he strides over to them.

Sasuke must have known exactly was on his mind because he quickly darts over to them. "Maybe, we can stop by Venice after the fashion show is over." No doubt, trying to save his older brother from a sound thrashing later.

It was a sweet attempt and quite certainly something Izuna would have done. It seemed some things amongst little brothers were universal. They were all foolish.

Only a very foolish man would have put himself in Madara's path at the moment. "Yes, I think that's a lovely idea." Though he couldn't fault Sasuke for trying to save Itachi, the CEO thinks to himself as he wraps his arm around Hinata's waist.

The message was rather clear. Itachi would back off, if he knew what was good for him. Fortunately or unfortunately though, his half-brother appeared to have gotten the message much to Izuna's amusement.

He could hear the barely audible snicker that his foolish little brother likely thought he was suppressing. No matter. Madara would deal with Izuna later.

"Oh that does sound fun." Mei smiles at them as she and her husband slowly approach the rest of their group.

The woman had good instincts. That was probably why she was such a good reporter. Obviously, Mei was in the process of doing some serious damage control.

Izuna nods in agreement. "Yes, we'll stop by Venice." And obviously, so did his brother. He was a Marketing Direction for a reason, after all. "Though it is getting rather late." He smiles at everyone. "We should probably all try to get some sleep."

He really was such a diplomat, but Izuna was right. Madara suddenly found that he was exhausted. Jet lag could be a bitch. No matter how used to traveling you were.

"That sounds agreeable." He smiles at Hinata. "If you like, I can walk you to your room after you get changed."

Hinata blushes and nods as she scurries off to do exactly that. It was a very nice scurry. It probably wasn't very professional of him, but he couldn't help but admire it.

"Well you made her blush." Itachi smirks at his elder brother. "Perhaps, you haven't lost your touch that much after all." To which Sasuke groans and drags Itachi off much to the delight of Izuna and his wife.

Madara feels himself twitch. "That boy was asking for it." How dare Itachi pull something like that?!

"Boy?" Mei laughs softly. "He's only three years younger than you."

That might be true, but Itachi had been carrying on like he was still in high school. Honestly, it was more than a little disgraceful. He'd have to teach him a lesson later.

Madara snorts at that. "It's not the quantity of years that matter, but the quality." For example, Mrs. Joo was far older than him, but at her heart she was still a petty teenager in his mind.

"Of course." Izuna smiles. "Well it looks like Hinata is coming back." She swiftly saunters over to Madara wearing a white t-shirt and some blue jeans.

How the woman managed to make blue jeans look that alluring was beyond Madara's comprehension. He was usually quite the elitist when it came to fashion, but apparently the woman could make even the most mundane item look positively alluring.

"Are you ready?" He smiles at her.

Hinata nods at him. "Yes." Good. Now, they could finally get her back to her hotel room and away from his flirtatious half-brother!

"Wonderful." He takes her hand and leads her towards the stairs. "It's not that far. We could use the elevator, but it's only two sets." It'd be pointless..

The bluenette looks up at him with mischief shining in those lavender orbs. "You're quite possibly the bossiest man that I've ever met, but you're right about that." And with that, she quickly darts up the stairs with a certain Uchiha CEO in pursuit!

* * *

A few hours later, Zetsu sneaks off to where the stage for Madara's show had been put up. Luckily, he had been able to memorize the coming and goings of the guards and figured out their schedule.

"A fifteen minute window is really all I need." It was the window between at least two different shifts of security.

What he was doing was a risk, but it was one that he felt confident in taking. After all, Madara's show couldn't be allowed to be a success. So the eldest son of Kaguya felt confident that luck would be on his side tonight!

It was irritating to admit, but Madara did have good taste. The stage itself was nothing short of glorious with it's lavender curtains with shimmering silver stones sewn into them and majestic purple drape, Zetsu imagined the models would make quite the dramatic entrance onto the runaway underneath all the lights.

"Well a few loosened bolts here and there should do the trick." He mentally slaps himself for getting distracted as he proceeds to loosen some bolts.

He wouldn't undo them completely. No, someone would notice that. If he loosened them though models would either fall during practice or during the show itself. Either way, would be enormously helpful to their cause.

"Shame to collapse a stage as fine as this though." He chuckles.

It was even his favorite color. Stormy gray. Oh well. Come what may, Zetsu would do whatever he needed to do to ensure that his mother always came out on top.

Honestly, his half-brothers were ridiculous. They actually thought that Kaguya had killed their respective fathers. They clearly didn't know the woman at all.

"Did you hears something?" Someone's voice startles Zetsu from his thoughts as he hears the sound of footsteps.

Damn it! He would have to make a rather quick exit now! "Yes, I think I heard something too." Zetsu hears someone agree as he makes his get away.

By the time they got there though, they would find nothing. It was a good thing that he hadn't undone those bolts completely. That had been a close one!

* * *

The next day, Hinata found herself having breakfast with Mei as "the boys" headed off to do a check at practice. She was Madara's secretary. So Hinata wasn't necessarily needed for that and Madara had insisted she should rest after the long flight.

"You know that it's a miracle Madara didn't slug Itachi." Mei laughs softly and Hinata feels her face burn bright red.

So that was why her boss had escorted Hianta to her hotel room the night before. Madara had been jealous. She should have noticed it before.

It was a damn good thing that Mei appeared to be using hyperbole though. "I don't think he'd go that far." Itachi and the elder Uchiha were both certainly in excellent shape. If those two fought each other, someone would get badly hurt!

"I hope not." Mei shakes her head. "It'd be horrible publicity for the agency and if there is one thing that they are both good at, it's protecting each other and their business interest." She laughs softly and winks. "And well sex in Izuna's case. Though I presume Madara is the same way."

Hinata suddenly was having a rather difficult time not falling out of her chair. This woman was absolutely outrageous! She had no sense of modesty and that was probably why Izuna had fallen for her in the first place.

"I w-wouldn't know." Her face was burning redder than any tomato.

Mei shakes her head in amusement. "If you're going to be married to an Uchiha, you'll have to get over your bashfulness." With that being said, she bites into her breakfast.

M-Married to an Uchiha?! Madara was a flirt and he might get jealous, but that was a far cry from marriage! That and she had told her boss in no uncertain terms that she wasn't interested in pursing any other type of relationship with him beyond that of colleagues and friends! (And it looked like he was going to respect that)!

"I'm not going to be married to an Uchiha." Hinata knew that she was probably sulking, but she couldn't help it.

This woman was really something else. Hinata was slowly getting used to models, but even the models at her workplace weren't this blunt! It was as if she said whatever was on her mind!

Mei smiles at her and shakes her head. "Perhaps, not yet." She giggles at her. "Though I said the same thing on the day that I met Izuna."

There sounded like there was quite the story behind that day. "How did you two meet? Madara said that you used to be a model." And well, Hinata could certainly believe it.

"I actually worked for his mother's agency." The older woman shakes her head and sighs. "Unfortunately, Izuna and Madara have never had a very good relationship with their mother." Oh. That sounded ominous. "Though we ran into each other at one of those parties that are often thrown within the industry at the time." Mei laughs softly at the memory.

Hinata nods encouragingly. They had some time to kill. She might as well learn more about one of her boss's brothers.

"Then what happened?" Hinata smiles at her.

Mei smirks and deems it safe to continue her tale. "Well I don't think he realized that I worked for Mrs. Joo at the time. He walked up to me and said that I was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen."

Oh that was sweet. It seemed Izuna was a romantic then. Maybe, it was a family trait.

"That's sweet." The bluenette could just picture it in her head.

Well until Mei added the next part anyway. "And then he promptly informed me that he was Izuna Uchiha and one day he would be proud to call me his wife." Wait?! On second thought, Madara was the normal one!

Hinata had thought that the CEO was a flirt, but apparently he had nothing on his brother. "As you can imagine, it certainly got my attention." Mei laughs and the Hyuga woman supposed that was one way to put it!

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke winces as he watches Madara and Izuna lose it. They had just arrived at the site only moments ago and already everything was falling apart. Was this normal for a fashion show? Sasuke didn't think so.

"Six models?!" Izuna's voice was nothing short of aghast.

Madara was furious though. "That can't be a coincidence. Almost every show has one or two calls offs." Well that made sense. "Six on a show as prestigious as this though is almost unheard of."

Sasuke glances over at Itachi. His older brother didn't seem to be in much higher spirits. His brows were furrowed and he was frowning. That was nothing like Itachi. Where had his confident brother gone?

A man named Kakashi sighs and nods. "Six." He was apparently in charge of well something. "It's alright. I had a lot of backups, but if we lose another model we're going to be one short."

That's when Izuna just shakes his head in exasperation. "I'll speak to Mei about it." Apparently, he already knew what Kakashi was going to ask.

"That's the spirit." Jiraiya grins at him.

Jiraiya was a strange man in Sasuke's opinion. The guy had long white hair that could rival Madara and he was a famous offer. Well famous or infamous depending on who you asked. His work was famous worldwide for its rather sensual content and apparently, he also dabbled in the fashion industry.

Madara just shakes his head. "Thank you, Izuna." Though it was obvious that his older half-brother was wondering what else might go wrong.

"In the interest of being prepared, it might be wise to have more than one backup model." Itachi smiles. "Which is why I think we should ask Hinata."

Fuck! Did his brother have some kind of death wish?! Why would he say something like that in front of Madara, especially after last night?!

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his older brother. "After today, I don't want to hear you call me foolish ever again." Because it was now readily apparent that it was actually the doctor who was the foolish one!

* * *

Later that day, Hinata saw something rather disturbing as she was on her way to meet with the others for dinner. She saw a woman lurking about Madara's hotel room.

"What are you doing?" Hinata strides over to the white haired woman.

She was beautiful, but in an almost otherworldly age. Despite the fact that her face looked about thirty, her hair was white with age and her eyes were lavender. Like a Hyuga's eyes, but she didn't think that those eyes were natural.

The woman smiles at her. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought this was my room, but it seems I'm in room 418 and not 318." That smile there was something eerie about it.

It reminded Hinata far too much of snakes. "In that case, you want the next floor down." The bluenette nods at her as the woman makes a sheepish retreat.

Biting her lower lip, Hinata quickly darts downstairs to join them all for dinner at one of the lovely restaurants inside the hotel. "Madara, something strange just happened." The frown still hadn't left her face as she joined the others.

The CEO looks at her with concern. "Hinata, what's wrong?" He tilts his head at her. "Why do you look as though you've seen a ghost?"

Because she had. Well at least that's what it felt like. Those eyes had been so alien. They might be the same color as her own, but they had been so cold.

Perhaps, she was overreacting though. Hinata was in a foreign country and a model had recently died in a car accident. Her mind was likely just jumping to conclusions.

"I kinda have." Hinata tries to will her heart to stop beating so fast and that's when Madara's amusement turns to concern.

What could have frightened his cute little bunny so much? Hinata had always been naturally shy, but this wasn't like her at all and what was this about a ghost? It didn't make any sense.

He tilts his head at her. "What did you see?" Madara wasn't the only one who was now worried though.

Itachi, Sasuke, Izuna, and Mei were all looking at her with undisguised concern. Something was up. Something big. He just knew it. One tended to develop a sixth things about this sort of thing when working in the fashion industry.

"There was a woman by your room." Hinata sighs.

Madara quirks an eyebrow at that. It sounded rather innocent at the moment. People naturally walked by the various hotel rooms all the time on their way to their own. He wasn't seeing why she was so spooked yet.

That seemed so normal. "And what was it about her presence that disturbed you to this degree?" He was honestly surprised Hinata wasn't shaking at the knees.

"Yes, what happened?" Mei searches the bluenette's face for some trace of a clue. "I've only met you just yesterday, but this doesn't seem like you."

It wasn't. Hinata was never this jumpy. That woman had clearly done something and Madara was going to figure out what!

Hinata sighs as she considers the question. "It was just how focused it was and the look in her eyes." Maybe, a thief.

It was possible that someone had realized that was his room and knew how wealthy he was, Madara decides. He would certainly have to report this to management and then they could be done with this.

There was absolutely no need for his secretary to have to fret about something like this. Besides, they all had enough to worry about. He still couldn't believe that six models had just suddenly dropped out like that!

"Perhaps, she was just trying to steal something." It sounded as though the woman had backed off rather quickly when Hinata showed up. "What did she look like?"

The young woman looks around rather warily as if she expected the mysterious woman to suddenly appear. "Beautiful, but really exotic. Long white hair and eyes like mine." Kaguya. His saintly mother had been snooping around his room.

"Well we know two things now." Izuna shakes his head, getting a rather hard look in his eyes. "The first was that Mrs. Joo has decided to pay us all a visit and the second is that we are going to need more backup models."

Those words were more than enough to cause Mei's eyes to widen in terror. His brother's wife wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what their mother was like. It was the main reason why she had quit working for Kaguya and become a reporter in the first place! Kaguya was at best, a control freak and at worse psychotic.

Mei shakes her head, seeming to have expected this. "I'll be a backup model, but I imagine you're going to need more than one." She was almost certainly right about that.

"I knew she'd do something." Sasuke slams his fist into the table angrily.

Not that Madara could blame his half-brother for such a reaction. On the inside, he was doing the exact same thing. Though destroying an innocent table wouldn't do them any good.

They needed to focus on the real problem. Mrs. Joo. Kaguya. Their mother. She was the one who was likely causing all the models to quit so suddenly, but sadly that wasn't actually a crime.

Itachi nods in agreement. "I was afraid that this would happen." For good reason, it seemed. "The woman has always been territorial of this city. Had you chosen to hold your Fashion Show anywhere else, I do not think she would have resorted to these measures."

That might be accurate, but Madara had come too far to just give up now. Now, the show must go on as the old saying went. And one way or another, the CEO was going to ensure that happened! His mother and her cheap tricks be damned!

"Contrary to the Black Widow's opinion, she does _**not**_ own this city!" Madara would just have to remind her of that fact.

Hinata looks at him with worried eyes. "That's true, but is there something that we can do?" Hmm. That was a good question.

He certainly didn't like it, but they were running out of options. Hinata could manage to walk the runway. She was beautiful enough that a simple walk wouldn't be an issue as far as reception went. He was just loathed to possibly put her in harm's way or to have other men ogle his bunny!

"Well you could be a back up model." He shakes his head. "It seems that we're going to need all the help that we can get."

He was so outraged at the idea that he almost missed Hinata nearly falling out of her chair in shock. "Whoa!" Sasuke didn't though. "Easy there."

Madara shakes his head feeling rather disappointed with himself. He really should have remembered that Hinata had a habit of fainting from shock. Of course, she would have fallen out of her chair at that.

"No need for an accident." Itachi smiles at her. "Besides, I'm sure that they do have some more conservative outfits available, if you're feeling shy."

Well that was true. Not every outfit showed a lot of skin. Though Hinata did have such lovely skin. It really seemed like a shame not to show it off.

Mei nods at that. "What are the options for this one, Madara?" She smiles at him, obviously trying to encourage the poor girl.

"Well there is casual, business, swimsuits, fantasy, and lingerie." Madara was especially fond of that last category himself, but he knew that Hinata probably wasn't.

That and her father would be absolutely scandalized. Hmm. That was really just another reason to encourage her though. Wait. Wait. He was getting off track here. He needed to focus!

"L-Lingerie?!" Oh boy. "I don't know, if I could do that one." His bunny was close to fainting.

Madara shakes his head and smiles at her. "Hinata, I would never make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." He simply had to soothe his skittish rabbit. "If you don't want to do that kind of modeling, you don't have to. Besides, there are other categories."

"That and you'd be a backup model." Mei shoots her another sympathetic look. "So there is a chance, you won't have to model at all."

Hinata looks more than a little skeptical at that. Which was understandable. They had all been rather obvious about the fact they believed the backup models would be needed.

"Alright." She smiles shyly. "I guess I can practice a bit just in case." The bluenette blushes. "I'll have to think about which category or categories I want to practice in though."

Madara nods approvingly at her. She could be such a brave little cottontail when she wanted to. Oh speaking of cottontail, she would look adorable in one of those sexy outfits with the little cottontail pinned on the back of it. Maybe, he could talk her into modeling that for his personal enjoying.

He mentally slaps himself for such thoughts. "Excellent. I'm sure that Mei will have no issue showing you the ropes." It was inappropriate. There was no point in indulging in them. He was only torturing himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Hinata blushes as she looks at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe this. She was actually going to be practicing for the runway in a lingerie gown! What would her father say?!

"Lavender really does flatter you." Mei smiles at her. "It brings out your eyes."

She had spent a fretful night worried about practicing. The bluenette hadn't gotten much sleep, yet here she was in a dressing room with the former model. Trying on a lingerie gown.

The only saving grace was that this one was on the modest side. The Hyuga woman couldn't imagine wearing some of the other stuff she had seen her 'colleagues' prancing about in!

She blushes more and nods at the reporter gratefully. "Thank you." After all, Mei was being nice enough to give her a crash course about modeling. There was no need to be rude to her just because Hinata was feeling uncomfortable!

"And I'm sure that Madara will love it." She smiles slyly at her.

That only made Hinata blush more as she looks into the mirror. "I'm sure he will." She shakes her head as she adjusts the thin lavender straps that hung over her shoulders and somehow held the outfit up.

The top had a rather daring v shaped neckline and while it probably didn't qualify as indecent, it showed far more of her cleavage than the bluenette was honestly comfortable with. "Relax. You look amazing!" Underneath the lacy top there were intricate patterns of slightly darker purple butterflies slanted diagonally and going partially down her sides.

The butterflies were a nice touch, Hinata muses. Somehow they were both cute and elegant. She just wished that she wasn't wearing this outfit anywhere that wasn't the privacy of her own home!

"T-That's good!" How was she ever going to find the courage to come out of this dressing room?!

The rest of her gown was made of long flowing silk though. "Very good." That almost reached to her ankles. "Now come on! Lets show them what you're made of!" That part she could definitely live with though the beautiful silver strappy heels might prove to be a more difficult adjustment to make!

Hinata shyly nods and heads out of the dressing room with Mei. As she looks around, she once again notes that she seemed to have gotten off rather easily. There were certainly people in business or casual clothes, but the lingerie and swimsuits were at best flirtatious and at worst, well barely there at all!

Of course, she realized that her opinion was somewhat skewed. She had grown up in such a conservative family and no one else seemed disturbed by the amount of skin on display. Maybe, she was just overreacting.

"I can't believe you actually got her to come out." Sasuke snickers and looks at Itachi. "Alright. You won that bet!"

Itachi smirks as Sasuke hands him some money. "I told you that she would get over her shyness and at least try." They had bet on her?! "You're the one who chose not to believe me. You should know by now that I never lose our bets!"

Madara swats them both lightly upside the head. Apparently, he wasn't too pleased at them betting on her either!

"Childish." He shakes his head. "Truly." The CEO then turns his attention to Hinata. "You look beautiful and I'm quite certain in Mei's capable hands, you'll be walking like a professional model shortly."

Hinata wasn't nearly as confident about that as Madara was. Still, she did appreciate the support. Now, all she had to do was figure out how not to fall off the stage and maybe, if she was really lucky she wouldn't blush on the runway!

"Don't worry." Izuna smiles at her. "You're in very good hands. My wife knows what she's doing."

Mei laughs softly at that and takes Hinata's hand. There were some other models practicing on the stage, but they were all polite (or sadistic) enough to gracefully get off as they watch Hinata with curious eyes.

It was no mystery why though. They all knew that Hinata had never modeled a day in her life. She was just fortunate that their amusement for the time being, seemed to be winning out over any petty jealousy that might otherwise be forming behind all of those beautiful eyes and dazzling smiles.

Hinata wouldn't have blamed them if they were upset about her participation though. Most of these models had worked for years in the industry before being allowed to walk on Madara's runway and she was just randomly falling into it. It must have seemed rather unfair, but no one seemed to care. (Well at least not yet, but the bluenette was almost certain that would change if she actually walked the runway at the show)!

"Thank you." Mei nods at them appreciatively. "It's her first time trying to walk the runaway." Which only made Hinata feel more self-conscious as she watches the other woman strut.

Mei was the picture of confident even while wearing jean's and a casual sweater. She hadn't bothered to change in the dressing room.

There was something mesmerizing about the way she swayed her hips and strutted down the walkway, while still projecting the picture of grace. It was no wonder why this woman had once worked for Madara's mother. If she was anything like her son, Mrs. Joo would accept only the very best people working for her and obviously, Mei had been a top tier model by anyone's standards.

"Wow." There was no way that she was ever going to be able to compete with that!

Madara shakes his head and smiles at Hinata. "She was a professional." That was true. "We don't expect you to walk that well. It took Mei years to master that and you only have a few days." That wasn't very comforting. "Just walk down the runway and be yourself. That means far more than how elegant your walk is."

That was surprisingly sweet. Too sweet really. It made Mei's earlier words echo in her head.

 _"If you're going to be married to an Uchiha, you'll have to get over your bashfulness."_ That's what Mei had said to her.

She really shouldn't allow herself to be so easily charmed. Madara was her boss! And that was that! So why was it so hard not to blush at his kind and reassuring words?! She should really know better!

* * *

At that same moment, Kaguya was in her hotel suite when her cell rang. She quickly goes and answers it. After all, it might be Zetsu.

"Hello. Mrs. Joo speaking!" Her son had gone out to do some spying for her. "How may I help you?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. One that she hadn't heard for years, but Kaguya recognizes instantly. Mikoto.

A short pause follows, but was soon broken. "You can help me by leaving the boys alone." How she had gotten her number was a mystery. "And I'm not just talking about Itachi and Sasuke, but also Madara and Izuna." The witch was resourceful though.

Kaguya had to give her that. She was more than a worthy opponent when it came to scheming. Ironic considering Fugaku had been attracted to her at first because well in Kaguya's mind the woman was just so damn stereotypically feminine in every way possible.

Motherhood, apple pie, and all that bullshit. "How did you get my number?" It drove Mrs. Joo crazy!

She couldn't even accuse her of being a husband stealer in all honesty. The woman hadn't started seeing Fugaku until after their divorce. Though the business titan knew the truth. In reality, their marriage was probably doomed from the start and the man probably fallen for this housewife as soon as he met her, even if he hadn't been unfaithful.

"You aren't the only one with connections." Uh huh. "It doesn't matter how I got your number. What matters is I know that Madara is doing a fashion show and that for some reason, Itachi and Sasuke both coincidentally decided to go on a vacation to Rome at the same time." Well obviously the other woman was capable of putting two and two together.

Though her implied accusation made Kaguya bristle. She wasn't going to do anything to her sons. Well other than teach Madara to respect her! It wasn't as if she was planning on hurting them. (Well at least not physically).

It pained her to admit, but she had five sons and only one of them had remained loyal. The others had either betrayed her or were brainwashed against her as was the case with Itachi and Sasuke. Brainwashed by Fugaku and their stepmother. It was maddening.

They should have all been working together as a family. "Congratulations, Mikoto." Not fighting against each other. "You've proven you are more than capable of performing an Internet Search. Fugaku would be so proud."

She knew that was a low blow, but she despised this woman and the feeling was very mutual. They hadn't spoken for years. The only time that Mikoto contacted her was usually if Kaguya made contact with Itachi and/or Sasuke.

Which was understandable to a degree. They were her children, but Mikoto had played a large part in raising them. Had she not been so insistent on turning Kaguya's sons away from her, she probably would have ignored such things.

They might have been able to coexist. "You do not have the right to mention his name." Obviously, that was not going to happen though as the other woman practically hisses at her.

"I was married to the man for years and gave him two sons." Kaguya could be just as biting though. "Those sons who you love so much, it must gall you to realize that a part of them comes from me. You'll always be their stepmother. A backup." She'd put an end to this once and for all.

For a moment, there was silence. Complete and utter silence. It was almost enough to frighten even Kaguya.

"That may be true." The words were colder than any ice possibly ever could have been. "Fortunately, it appears as though your Bitch Genes are recessive and Fugaku's blood runs a little stronger in them." Who knew that the woman had it in her? "And while you may have given birth to them and carried them, they want nothing to do with you. Ask yourself why. Goodbye!" And with that, Mrs. Joo hears a click on the other end of the line.

"That witch actually hung up on me!" The gall of that woman!

Mikoto had been the one to call her! Not the other way around! This woman was absolutely infuriating!

* * *

Madara smiles as he watches Mei teach Hinata how to walk the runway. His bunny was certainly a shy one, but she was trying. It was likely that her love of swimming had helped her become more graceful because she was doing far better than most first time walkers than he had ever seen.

The models had a habit of making it all look so easy and effortless, but Madara knew the reality of the situation. The reality was walking down a runway was no easy feat.

"Well Itachi was right." Izuna chuckles at the thought. "Hinata does make an excellent backup." He smiles slyly at Madara. "It almost seems like a waste to have her as a secretary now."

Oh no he didn't! One show was fine, but he really couldn't see the bluenette being happy as a model full-time. The man was clearly out of his mind!

Besides, he really didn't like the thought of other men ogling her so openly. That was his job!

His brother was just asking to be smacked. "Keep it up, Izuna." He gives him a dirty look. "And I'll make sure that Mei knows where all your baby pictures are kept!"

That would suitably embarrass him. Few things would shut a man up faster than threatening to show their wife (or lover) their baby photos!

"You're a cruel man sometimes." Izuna sighs.

"That's right." His foolish little brother would do well to remember that! "So remember when you try to pick a fight that you can't possibly win!" This should serve as a valuable lesson to Izuna!

Anyway, back to Hinata. That gown really did flatter her curves. He quite like the way that silky fabric clung to her as she walked. It was almost ethereal in a way.

"The most important thing when it comes to walking is confidence." Mei smiles at Hinata. "You can sell almost any walk, if you're confident enough about it."

Hinata nods at that as she tries perform a simpler version of the former model's walk. It was working with some success. Madara supposed that she would be able to manage a rudimentary version, if worse came to worst and she was required to step in for someone.

He really hoped that didn't happen though. His secretary was obviously nervous about modeling, but it might. And if that did happen, the Uchiha man was confident that she would be able to pull it off.

"Well it seems like everything is under control here for the moment." Itachi nods at them. "I'm going to go get a drink." He smiles. "I'm pretty sure I saw a vending machine nearby."

Right. That was probably for the best. Madara just hoped that his foolish little half-brother was done with his tricks. He had made his point!

So the CEO merely nods at him. "Alright." They were likely be at this for awhile anyway. "We'll still be here when you get back." To which Itachi nods and slips off in pursuit of his drink.

* * *

Why wouldn't this damn thing release his drink, he wonders a few minutes later. Itachi glares at the machine. He had already insert enough money into it to get three drinks and he only wanted one.

Stubbornly, he smacks the button harder. "That won't work." He hears a feminine voice laugh softly. "Here, I'll show you how its done."

To his surprise, a raven haired goddess walks over to him and kicks the machine. Her dark tresses reached to her shoulders in curly waves and her otherworldly vibrant red eyes were sparkling with amusement as she does so.

What was even more surprising though was when it actually worked. His drink fell loose. Actually three of them did. "Thank you." He chuckles. "Would you care for some water?" Now, he had three bottles of them.

She smiles and takes a bottle. "Yes, thank you." Damn that was a nice smile. She had to be one of the models. "I'm Kurenai by the way."

"I'm Itachi." He nods at her.

He hadn't felt this tongue-tied around a woman since he was in high school. Honestly, Itachi had thought he had grown out of that awkward phase, but alas it appeared that he very much hadn't!

She smiles at him. "So you're one of the mysterious half-brothers of Madara that I've heard about." Well that was one way to put it. "There's only been whispers about you, Sasuke, and what's the other's name…Zack? Zefer?" She tilts his her head as she tries to recall it. "Hmm. I can't seem to remember."

Zetsu would most assuredly have a fit, if he found out that someone had mistakenly called him Zack. Which just made Itachi like this woman more.

"Yes, you could say that." He smiles at her. "As much as I'm sure that he'd be amused by the name Zack, it's actually Zetsu." Not that it mattered. Someone like Zetsu shouldn't be allowed within a hundred feet of civilized company. "Though I doubt you'll be bumping into him anytime soon."

Kurenai smiles at him. "I imagine not seeing as he works for a rival modeling agency from my understanding." This woman certainly did her research.

It was a stupid question, but it left his mouth before he could stop it from doing so. "So are you here for the fashion show?" She had said that she worked at Tsukuyomi, after all.

Kurenai smiles and nods. "Yes, that's right." She shakes her head. "I'll probably only do modeling until Mirai starts school and by then, I hope to swap to a full-time designer." She had a child? "I want someone to be there when she comes home from school and Asuma can't do that anymore." She sighs softly.

Asuma must have been her husband or lover. The way she sighed though, well it spoke volumes. He was dead. That wasn't a Divorce or Bad Breakup Sigh, that was a heartbroken sigh.

"I'm sorry about her father, but she's lucky to have you." Itachi smiles. "Besides, I'm sure that you're collection will be gracing the runway in no time."

She blushes slightly at that. "Sorry. Forgive me for babbling on." Kurenai looks more than a little sheepish. "What is it that you do?"

"Well I'm a doctor." And Itachi was more than willing to give this woman as thoroughly a physical as she wanted, whenever she wanted it. "I'm in Italy on vacation and to see Madara's show." Though he refrains from saying that for now. It would be most ungentlemanly of him to do so!

* * *

Meanwhile Zetsu watches the practice with seasoned eyes. So far it was all going well enough. They even had a Hyuga woman attempting to do the runway. Interesting.

Perhaps, he hadn't exhausted their backups enough. He would have to take care of that shortly. Well more specifically, he was quite sure that the stage would do it for him.

"It's only a matter of time." He smirks.

The bolts had been loosened. All that it would take is for one model to take one wrong step. Then rumors of the show being cursed, would likely start swirling.

After all, one model had ended up dying in a car crash and now, there would likely be one with a broken foot or something of that nature. Maybe worse.

It wasn't that Zetsu enjoyed hurting these random models. Really, they were just a casualty of war. His foolish half-brothers just didn't understand their mother. That was all.

She could be a very loving woman in her own way. It was just Kaguya's method of showing love was different than the conventional image of a loving mother and they were all really behaving like spoiled brats.

"They really don't know how fortunate they are." That she forgave them time and time again for ignoring her. "Though maybe having his fashion show fail will teach Madera a lesson in humility."

Honestly, Zetsu cared very little one way or another for his half-brothers. The only reason he bothered to note their existence at all was because they were always distressing his mother by their absence.

Which was why something had to be done. So while he did feel some guilt over the models, that wouldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done.

* * *

"She's doing really well." Sasuke blinks as he watches Hinata walk with Mei along the runway.

He was far from an expert on such things, but she did look good up there. It was obvious why Madara had a thing for her. He just hoped that Hinata was into older men.

Sasuke didn't know Madara that well. Actually, this trip was the most time that he had ever spent with the other man, but he knew enough. He knew enough to realize that the CEO didn't like losing and well, that probably held true in the Game of Love just as it did in the Business World for him.

Madara nods approvingly. "Yes, she is." Of course, Sasuke figured that the other Uchiha would back off, if Hinata really told him to take a hike.

Still, he'd probably be devastated in his own way. The younger Uchiha couldn't help, but picture Madara drinking a lot. His brother seemed at best a casual drinker, but who knew?

"I imagine she'll be ready, if the need really arises." Izuna nods at Madara reassuringly.

That's when Kakashi and Jiraiya make their way towards the others. "Glad you made it." The silver haired man sighs heavily. "I really am sorry about all the chaos. I never expected that many models to drop out."

Madara and Izuna were both tense, though Sasuke could tell it wasn't because of Jirayia and Kakashi. They knew what he knew. The fact that so many models had called off was likely not a coincidence. Not in the slightest.

Kaguya was almost assuredly behind this. Of course, proving that was easier said than done. If nothing else, his 'mother' was clever. The fact that she somehow kept convincing men to marry her despite the trail of bodies she left behind her was proof of that.

That or it was just a very poor reflection on his gender. "It's not your fault." How could people keep falling for Mrs. Joo's act?! "We'll manage somehow." Though apparently, Madara wasn't going to let the woman ruffle his feathers too much.

That was probably a wise decision on his part. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't let the fashion icon get under his skin this much. It was just hard to ignore her presence. She had a way of making people notice her, even when she wasn't in the room. It was both an admirable and irritating skill all at once.

"We'll manage." Jirayia smiles at them. "We always do." And at that moment, Hinata and Mei both stepped off the stage and sauntered over to join them.

His half-brothers had good taste. Sasuke had to give them that much. Hinata was beautiful in a fairy tale princess kind of way and Mei was probably the hottest cougar on the planet.

"That's right." Mei smiles at them.

Madara nods approvingly. "Oh Hinata, this is Kakashi and Jiraiya." He chuckles at them. "If you think that my brothers and I are flirtatious, well you haven't seen anything. These two could charm the skirt off of almost anyone."

That makes Hinata blush a pretty shade of pink. Sasuke mentally shakes his head at the thought. It was a wonder that Madara hadn't made this woman faint yet. Hinata was too shy for his tastes, but still that didn't mean that he wanted the secretary to pass out because the other man had flustered her too much.

"That's quite flattering." Kakashi laughs. "Though a bit of an understatement." Uh huh.

Jiraiya grins at that. It seemed he was more than happy to accept Madara's description which made Sasuke wonder what kind of perverts they were dealing with. "That's right! As long as the women are single, we can charm them!" He grins and Sasuke decides to label them S-Class Perverts. (Super Perverts)!

"AHHH!" A scream pierces through the practice area. "My foot! My foot!" A model had just fallen down when the stag slid onto the ground.

Immediately Madara rushes over to her and begins examining her foot. "Can you still move it?" He was asking if it was broken and they all knew it.

The model tries to move her foot and nods. Though she was grunting in pain. She must have sprained it when the stage slide. The stage hadn't really collapsed so much as it had slipped off its support beams.

"I think so." Tears were streaming down her face.

He smiles at her. "Don't worry. We'll get you to the doctor." He and some other models help her towards a car while Izuna decides to take charge.

"I want that stage examined top to bottom!" Damn straight! "Something went wrong with it and I have never in all my years seen a stage slide like that!"

This was bad. Kaguya wasn't just paying off models, Sasuke thinks to himself as he watches everyone's horrified expressions. She was also messing with the stage somehow. He was sure of it. It was just getting proof that was going be the problem.

"She's not just a bitch." Sasuke sighs as he watches the chaos helplessly. "She's dangerous."


	11. Chapter 11

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all like this chapter.

Chapter 11

To say the least, Madara Uchiha was absolutely furious. The worst of the chaos had finally died down a few hours later and it looked like the model had only sprained her ankle, but she was obviously in no shape to do the show. Even if she had wanted to, it would have been nothing more than cruel to make her walk the runway like that.

"Madara, I'm sorry." Hinata sighs as she looks up at him.

They were all crammed into his hotel suite at the moment. By they, Madara meant himself, Hinata, Izuna, Sasuke, Mei, and Itachi. He had come back just after the disaster had struck.

He was also sitting on a plush red leather couch in the middle of the living room area. "It wasn't an accident." While Hinata was standing next to him and Mei was sitting in Izuna's lap in a nearby chair. "I think we all know that." It was white, elegant, and comfortable. Really, it was like sitting on a cloud instead of a cushioned piece of furniture.

The CEO shakes his head. "Don't be." He caresses Hinata's cheek. "None of this is your fault. If anything, I should be apologizing to you." He was the one who had put her in danger.

If Hinata had been walking on that stage even a few minutes later, it might have been her with the sprained ankle or worse. He couldn't believe that he had put her in harm's way like that!

"Madara, you didn't know." Sasuke was standing next to the doorway. "You can't blame yourself for the fact that Mrs. Joo is apparently a homicidal witch."

Itachi nods in agreement as he leans over the coffee table that was in front of the couch and turns on the television. "I'd say that we could all use a distraction." A distraction?! His half-brother was out of his mind. "It will take them awhile to review the security footage. This time, Kaguya may have gone too far."

Right. The security footage. There was a chance that whoever had loosened the bolts had been caught red-handed. Though Madara wouldn't count on it.

This was Kaguya. His 'mother' and the 'Queen of Fashion.' He reviled her, but the Uchiha didn't think that she would be foolish enough to make such a rookie mistake.

"I hope so." He takes comfort in the feeling of the soft skin of Hinata's cheek for a moment before lowering his hand. "Though I doubt it. More likely than not, I bet that the cameras were smashed or that the footage will be missing in whole or at least in part."

Mei fidgets slightly, her delicate feet still in sandals and on the beige carpet. How the woman could make sandals look elegant was beyond Madara's comprehension, but she could. She could also teach Hinata how to work the catwalk. So the woman was something of a miracle worker!

It was obvious though that something was on her mind. "That would have taken quite a lot of coordination though." Yes, it would have. "I'm assuming you had far more than one security camera rolling and they weren't all located in the same place." That was true.

Unfortunately, this woman was underestimating his mother. A dangerous mistake to make and one that someone like Mei should never make. The woman had worked for Mrs. Joo, after all. There was a very good reason why he called her the Black Widow.

"That's true." He shakes his head. "Though I wouldn't put it past her to have been staking out the place beforehand."

Hinata bites her lower lip. "She was lurking about his room earlier." That's right. Madara highly doubted that was a coincidence.

Izuna glances at the tv which was now on the local news as his brows furrow. "Sadly, that's all very much in the realm of circumstantial evidence." As it always was, Madara muses to himself. "While it might be possible to get her jail time, if she knowingly altered the stage or had someone else to do it…we need hard evidence."

She always had plausible deniability. Kaguya was too smart to leave an actual trail behind. That was the reason why she hadn't been arrested for murder in Madara's mind!

The big screen tv was now playing and Madara could only gaze in horror when he realized what was being covered by the news! The beautiful beige walls, elegant furniture, glorious skyline, and stately bedroom of this place wasn't enough to protect them from what was coming now! A media circus!

 _ **"Rumors are now buzzing that the Tsukuyomi Fashion Show may be cursed or that someone is deliberately trying to sabotage it!" A news anchor looks into the camera between reading their report.**_

That was all Madara needed to hear before he immediately shut it off. Unbelievable! It hadn't even been a day yet, but someone was already talking to the press!

"Well it's not all bad." Izuna sighs. "It's bound to generate interest. Remember, any publicity is good publicity."

Maybe. Well at least that's what Madara was hoping. Either way, they had a Black Widow to catch!

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke had wandered back towards the set. By this time, everything had been investigated and some models were back at it. If anything, most of them seemed determined to carry on out of spite.

Like Sasuke, it looked like they knew that hadn't been an accident. That or maybe, they just really believed in the saying that 'The show must go on.' It was hard to tell. He generally avoided the fashion industry like the plague because of Mrs. Joo's association with it. So his interaction with models had been almost nonexistent until recently.

"Damn it!" Which was apparently about to change! "Someone swiped my clothes!" Uh oh. That was definitely coming from the dressing rooms.

It looked like Kaguya or one of her many minions had struck again. That or maybe, it was just a case of someone grabbing the clothes to wash them before the show. Either way, he very cautiously approaches the dressing room door and knocks.

"Do you need some help?" He figures the model would hear him before the door.

There was a pause. "Well I need a shirt! Someone swiped all of the clothes." As much as Sasuke was sure that the male population of Italy was not going to argue with a supermodel walking around topless, well he wasn't that cruel.

"I'll give you my shirt to wear." A woman walking around topless would raise a lot more eyebrows than a man. "You can keep it and you can just change when you find something else to wear."

There was a pause as the door opens slightly. "Thanks." A sassy looking blonde opens the door slightly as Sasuke slips out of his shirt and hands it to her.

She was definitely a model with that long sandy blonde hair and those exotic eyes that were stranded somewhere between blue and green. "You're welcome." She was also wearing a long white floral skirt and a ruby red bra that really flattered her ample creamy breasts and Sasuke was probably going to get smacked, if he stared at said cleavage much longer!

"It looks like someone really is trying to sabotage this show." The woman sighs as she throws on his shirt which was about two sizes too big on her, but it'd probably catch less attention than her walking around in a skirt and some of her lingerie. "I've seen you around the two big bosses. So which one are you? You're definitely not Zetsu."

Damn straight he wasn't Kaguya's lapdog. He'd rather be dead than that woman's willing servant! Honestly, did the man have no self-respect?!

He snorts at that assessment. "Yeah. I'm not Zetsu." Thank goodness for that, Sasuke thinks to himself again. "I'm Sasuke." He smirks at her. "The youngest of Kaguya's demon spawn."

"Well you're pretty cute for a demon." The woman laughs. "I'm Temari Sabaku." She smiles at him.

He'd heard that name somewhere before. Then again, that wasn't really a surprise. If she was walking the runway in Madara's show, the blonde had probably already hit the big time in the fashion industry.

Sasuke smirks at the compliment. "Well I got lucky. Too more after my father than my mother." May he rest in peace.

"I guess you could say the same about me." She shakes her head in amusement. "Though I should probably go and find one of the perverts and let them know that someone stole the clothes."

Right. The perverts. Temari didn't even need to tell him their names. She was obviously talking about Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Well in that case, there was really only one thing to do. "I can go with you, if you want." He couldn't let her go and find those lechers on her own. Chivalry wasn't completely dead after all and well maybe, he'd get to ogle her in that skirt some more.

"Alright." Temari nods as she walks with him. "You know we're losing a lot of models lately, if we run out of guys maybe your bro will let you do the show."

Yeah. That was not going to happen. He was already getting enough stares from walking around shirtless.

He shakes his head. "Not really my thing." Besides, it seemed more like female models were the ones dropping like flies.

It was probably a good thing he was going with her, really. Sasuke didn't want Temari to be next!

They already had several calloffs, one injured, and one dead model. So far, they had all been women. Was Kaguya targeting the women out of jealousy or was it merely a matter of opportunity?

Sasuke didn't know. "Shame. You would have done well." And that thought was more than a little terrifying, he thinks as he glances over at Temari and nods at her.

"Yeah." He smiles at the model. "Though it probably wouldn't be a good idea. My schedule wouldn't really allow it. Graduate student." She was gorgeous, but it wasn't like he was going to see her again after all this. So there was no point in pretending to be mysterious.

"Looks great with their shirt off and you can actually read, amazing." She walks with him. "They should really clone your species. Usually, you only find one or the other in most guys." Then again, maybe he'd get lucky and they could work something out, if things went well…

* * *

Back with Kaguya and Zetsu, the woman smiles at him slyly. "I saw the news. It looks like it's already working." Things were going exactly according to plan.

It was just a seed now, but by the time the show arrived everyone would think the set was cursed or that it was being targeted. Either way would suit her purposes just fine!

"Good." Zetsu smirks at the thought. "That means at least one of the models or someone working on the show was spooked enough to speak with the Press." Which meant they were obviously making progress!

Kaguya nods as she watches the news more. It had been a stroke of genius for Zetsu to loosen those bolts. Not only that, but the man had snuck into some of the changing rooms and taken the clothes under the guise of doing laundry.

That alone might be enough to cancel the show. Well at least she was hoping that would be the case. Sadly, this was Madara and her sons were nothing, if not very resourceful.

Mrs. Joo was oddly conflicted about being proud of them for that and annoyed. Well no matter. He would learn his lesson soon enough. Rome was her city and her Modeling Agency would always be number one.

She was quite fine with letting him be number two. "Well I guess all that's left to do is to watch the news now for signs that he's beginning to crack." But there could only be one leader in the fashion industry and that would be her.

She was known as "The Queen of Fashion" and in Kaguya's opinion, she had more than lived up to her name. Now, it was up to her and Zetsu to ensure she kept it. No one, not even her son was going to dethrone her!

"Did you block Mikoto's number?" Zetsu looks at her suddenly.

Kaguya nods at that. "Of course, I did." Though she suspected that the other woman had called from a disposable phone anyway.

She had become paranoid, after her husband's death. Which despite what the harpy might think, Kaguya didn't have anything to do with. It was a shame that Fugaku had been more tenderhearted than her, but she hadn't killed the man!

"Good." Zetsu smiles at her. "Don't let that woman trouble you." He shrugs. "If Itachi and Sasuke want to believe her lies, that's entirely their own fault."

Kaguya smiles at that and nods. Well at least one of their children had their head on straight. Now, it was time to ensure that Madara was disciplined for his audacity. This was one case where the show would NOT go on!

* * *

Later that night, Hinata sighs. It was now only her and Madara in his hotel suite, which should have sent alarm bells ringing off in her head. Really, tonight that wasn't the case though.

Tonight, her boss was devastated. No, her _friend_ was absolutely devastated. Not only were the security cameras missing, but it seemed that someone had stolen a lot of the clothes that were supposed to be modeled.

"You have extra clothes though?" There couldn't be a show without any designs to display.

The CEO nods his head. "I do." Good. If there was one thing she had learned about Madara Uchiha, it was that the man was prepared for almost anything. "It's just I don't know what she'll pull next."

It was so incredibly heartbreaking to know that the man sitting on that couch truly believed his mother was responsible for all this. Tragically, Hinata couldn't entirely disagree with his suspicions though. The very fact that Mrs. Joo had been lurking around his room was more than enough for her to be wary of the woman.

"Do you think that Karui's death was really an accident?" She watches him with wary eyes.

Madara shakes his head. "No." That single word and the certainty with which he spoke it was enough to send shivers of dread down Hinata's spine.

This woman was apparently capable of murder. Well at least that was the case according to the Uchiha man and frankly, Madara would know Kaguya far better than she did. So she was inclined once again to believe him.

"Do you think that she was intending to kill someone with that runway accident?" The word accident left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Or was it just designed to scare people?" They both knew that it wasn't an accident.

He tilts his head towards the window and admires the beautiful skyline of the city for a moment. "I'm not sure, if she wanted someone to be killed on the runway, injured, or just to scare people." Probably because he had needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

That was frightening. People could actually die over a fashion show. This woman was completely certifiably, if Madara was right about her being behind all this!

"That's scary." She walks over to him and sits in his lap. "Do you think we should call off the show just to be on the safe side?" It was an instinct, she supposed. That and Hinata didn't want him to have an excuse to avoid eye contact.

Eye contact was important when dealing with a man like Madara. Well actually, it was important for dealing with many people. Wait. She was getting off track here.

He sighs at that as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I probably should call it off." His eyes looked so weary that it tugged at Hinata's heart. "It would be the smarter thing to do. The safer thing to do, but it's also the principle of the thing." Madara pauses an adds. "There is also the chance that if she gets her way here, she'll just repeat these instances in other places and eventually ruin my business."

That was a disturbing thought. Would she really go that far or was Rome just a special case? Kaguya had never tried to destroy any of Madara's other shows before. So Hinata was inclined to believe it was the latter, but this woman was obviously not dealing with a full deck either. So who could really say?

"Then we'll just have to be very careful." Hinata smiles at him.

He nods at that. "Thank you, Hinata." He was actually smiling again. "I don't know what I would do without my cute, little bunny here. Keeping me sane while I deal with that woman."

She was not a cute, little bunny! "I'm not a bunny!" Hinata flails at that!

"Yes, you are." He chuckles at her chagrin. "A rather adorable one." She was still so not a bunny!

That was it! Hinata didn't know what possessed her to do it! Maybe, it was Mei's influence, but the Hyuga woman knew that she absolutely had to do something destroy this notion of Madara's! This notion that she was just a cute, defenseless little animal for him to cuddle up to!

Whatever possessed her to do it, probably didn't matter as much as the fact that she did it. She pressed her lips against his in a kiss and well, nature took its course from there.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hotel, Izuna and Mei were finally settling down for the night when Mei notices her husband was frowning at his cell. What had gone wrong now?!

"Please don't tell me that another model quit!" She sighs.

Izuna shakes his head. "Alright. I won't tell you." Damn it! "But it looks like Hinata will have to step in after all. Apparently, the stage collapsing like that must have spooked one of the girls."

Kaguya really was trying to destroy this show, Mei observes. She was pulling out all the stops. The only thing that she could have done worse would be actually murdering someone on tv.

"Your mother is behind all this." It was no longer a question. "And she belongs in a prison somewhere." It was a statement of fact at least in her mind.

Unfortunately, Izuna was right though. All they had was circumstantial evidence. That was a far cry from being enough to convict her in the court of law, no matter how convincing it was.

He nods at her as he kisses Mei's forehead. "She's a possessive woman." That was putting it mildly. "Her first husband proposed to her in this city and I believe that she might have actually loved him." That thought almost made Mei laugh.

It would have made her laugh, if it wasn't so damn tragic. Had the Ice Queen once been a normal person? Capable of love and normal feelings? Maybe. She didn't know. Mei supposed that it didn't matter either way. Not in the grand scheme of things.

"That doesn't mean she owns this city." She rolls her eyes at the very thought.

Women were proposed to everyday. Most of them, she would hoped were in love with their future groom. None of them acted this way. None of them tried to claim the city where their husband proposed to them as their own!

Izuna embraces her tightly. "That's true and we'll make sure that she knows it." That was the spirit!

They needed to show this Black Widow who was really in charge! She had gone too far! Mei had just been happy to get away from her craziness at first, but now Kaguya was actually threatening people's _lives_!

"Good!" Because Mei had had enough of Mrs. Joo's meddling!

The woman seriously needed to be in jail or in a straitjacket. Mei wasn't entirely picky about which, really. She just wanted the woman as far away from normal people as possible!

Itachi nods as he leads her to their bed. "Very good." He smirks at her. "How about we take our minds off this unpleasantness for the rest of the night? I believe I know one or two ways to pleasantly distract both of us."

One or two ways was putting it rather mildly. "That sounds perfect!" God, she loved this man!

* * *

Elsewhere Danzo Shimaru had just boarded a plane. As much as he tried to keep his distance from Kaguya and her sons, he knew that he couldn't let this slide.

"Would you like some peanuts, Sir?" A flight attendant smiles at him.

He didn't really want now, but Danzo nods politely. "Yes, thank you." It wouldn't do to attract any unnecessary attention. It never did.

Danzo was more than content for the most part to control things from the shadows. That was one of his biggest areas of contention with his ex wife. Kaguya loved the spotlight and he liked power and money more than strutting about.

Perhaps, he should have anticipated such a thing though. The woman was a model and owned her own agency. While it might have been stereotypical, he probably should have assumed she would be vain.

"Here you are, Sir." She smiles as she hands him a bag of some rather fancy looking peanuts.

He nods gratefully and watches as she leaves. Well it wouldn't be that long before he arrived in Rome. He would arrive in plenty of time for the fashion show and then, maybe he could help the Uchiha Brothers finally catch their mother in the act.

There was a reason why he had contacted Hiashi Hyuga, after all. The woman was certainly dangerous. (Which was certainly saying something because admittedly, he had some very loose standards of what qualified as dangerous seeing as Danzo was no slouch in that department himself).

"Hopefully, they don't end up like husbands one through three." Really, Danzo counted his lucky blessings that he had escaped from that marriage with his life.

Fugaku had gotten away for awhile. He knew that the man had married another woman and for a time, he had presumably been able to raise his two sons in relatively peace. That was until he was found strangled to death, but the murderer had never been caught.

Danzo suspected gloves had been used to prevent fingerprints. Though he still to this day had no idea how Kaguya had found someone who was able to strangle Fugaku Uchiha. The man had been in excellent shape to put it mildly, seeing as he was the Chief of Police. Someone must have snuck up on him or been, really really strong.

"She must have hired someone to do it." Danzo shakes his head as he decides to munch on the peanuts, after all. "That's the only logical explanation." Even if Kaguya had snuck up on Fugaku, she wouldn't have been capable of strangling the man. He was simply too much stronger than her.

He supposed in the end it didn't matter. All Danzo needed to know was that Kaguya at a minimum was capable of hiring assassins and that meant that all her wayward offspring were in danger (and possibly Hinata). Which meant, he was going to Rome!


	12. Chapter 12

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my updated profile. I've added a new section about update rates there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

The next morning, Madara had to admit that that these were some rather nice pillows. Excellent pillows actually! Soft, warm, large, and squishy. Wait. It was that last part that causes his sleepy mind to slowly rouse more fully from his slumber and open his eyes.

"Those aren't pillows." He blinks.

Well at least not the kind of pillows that he had been thinking of. His head had been laying rather comfortably on Hinata's breasts. Unfortunately, they were still closed and that's when it all came back to him.

The night before, Hinata had kissed him! She had actually kissed him and well, he had kissed back. A lot.

He couldn't remember the last time when he had gotten so excited about such a tame form of intimacy. "M-Morning." Though with Hinata, the CEO suddenly felt like a teenager again.

Idly, he wonders if she felt the same way. Though it seemed that he would have to find out now. While they hadn't made love the night before, they had certainly crossed an important line.

The one that separated colleagues and friends from lovers. That or at least people who had the potential to become lovers. As the feeling and taste of her lips still lingered on his lips, Madara decides that there was quite a lot of potential between them. The potential for them to become something more.

"Good morning, Hinata." Though obviously, he needed to proceed slowly.

His cute little bunny would likely run off otherwise. Rabbits were notoriously skittish animals. Though Hinata had certainly taken him by surprise last night when she kissed him. So perhaps, she wasn't as skittish as she had lead him to believe thus far.

Hinata blushes and nods. "About last night." Oh boy.

She was probably going to give him a brush off. That or at least she would try to. It was after all, the proper thing to do. Not that he was going to allow it. Well at least, not without a 'fight.' This time, he would put his foot down as much as he was able to do so without going over the line.

There was a difference between fighting for your love and becoming a stalker. Madara certainly wasn't the latter. If the bluenette made it clear that it had been a fluke and that she only wanted a professional relationship with him, well he'd respect her wishes.

If she hesitated at all though, well he'd argue on his own behalf. "You surprised me." Hard. He would argue for their future hard.

What the future entailed exactly, he wasn't entirely sure. Hinata had taken a job as a secretary, but he doubted that she really wanted to be his secretary for the rest of her life. He wasn't even entirely sure that she wanted to stay involved in the modeling world or not. That was something they would have to discuss, if their relationship did indeed flourish.

"I know." Her blush was growing redder by the minute. "I surprised myself as well."

He imagined that she did. "Hinata, I don't think that I've really made it a secret that I am attracted to you." It was only natural. She was a beautiful woman. "And I would like to pursue a more intimate relationship with you. If you're concerned about my being your boss, I can always reassign you to another position within the company."

That would likely be her main concern. It was best to address it now. That would take away most of her protests. Well at least he hoped that was the case. If she was upset about the age gap, there was very little that he could do about such a thing. Though really, what was eight years in the grand scheme of things?

"I d-don't know really." Her lips were slightly puffy from his rather enthusiastic kisses. "I just saw the job opening. I wasn't really looking for anything specific." He had expected as much though it was hard to concentrate when she looked so utterly kissable with those puffy lips of hers.

He smiles and caresses her cheek. "That's fine." Madara had always loved her soft skin. "There are many different job opportunities within the agency." Even by model standard's it was glorious. "I'm quite certain that we could find something that would interest you at the same pay rate."

The woman would likely protest, if he tried to give her a higher paying job. He knew Hinata's type and he could respect it. She didn't want to be accused of sleeping her way to the top so to speak. Which was fine with him. Madara knew she had enough talent to work her way up the corporate ladder on her own.

"Do you have a list, maybe?" She smiles at him shyly.

He nods and chuckles as he hands her a cell phone and brings up the company's website. "Towards the bottom." Perhaps, this was a good sign. "Look under the Career Opportunities Section and see if there is anything you like." Maybe, she wouldn't fight him on this.

Madara hoped that would indeed be the case. She was beautiful, but he supposed that it was more her innocence and kindness than anything else that drew him to her. There was no guile with this woman. What you saw on the surface as very much what you got.

"Oh. Thank you." Hinata smiles at him as she glances over the list of options curiously.

* * *

At that same moment, Danzo was speaking to a receptionist. "Yes, I'm looking for my sons." He smiles at her. "Well my former stepsons. I know that it might seem strange, but I love those boys as if they were my own." She seemed to be buying his concerned father act. "Even if their mother and I are divorced."

The woman was watching him with stars in his eyes. Really, he almost feel guilty about deceiving her. Almost. If she was gullible enough to believe this sitcom bullshit, well that was on her.

"Of course, Sir!" She smiles as she looks up Madara's and Izuna's room numbers. "Alright." She hands him a key with the number on it. "We aren't usually supposed to do this, but since you're their father…I guess it's alright."

He winks at her. "It will be our little secret, I promise." With that being said, Danzo quickly heads towards the elevator.

He hated taking the stairs. Honestly, they were murder on his knees. His arthritis was quite the angry demon to deal with sometimes. Though that was to be expected at his age, really.

"Oh I'm sorry!" A chubby middle aged woman apologizes to him. "I didn't mean to bump you there."

Danzo also hated taking the elevator when it got crowded. These people were entirely too close to him for his liking. Still, he supposed he should count himself lucky that the plump woman's elbow was the only thing bumping up against him this time.

There had other elevator rides that had been far more horrifying. "Public transportation' could be a real nightmares sometimes. No matter whether it was in the air, on land, at sea, or on land in something as simple as a elevator!

This was why he preferred staying out of the public spotlight. "It's quite alright!" Danzo Shimura absolutely hated dealing with the public!

The elevator ride lasted precisely three minute and thirty-seven seconds. The businessman knew because he kept track on his watch. After all, time was money (or the best way to prevent his ex wife from reeking even more havoc than usual in this case)!

"Excuse me." He smiles politely at the others as he scrambles out of the elevator. "I'm terribly sorry about that." Thankfully, most of the public was perfectly happy to believe the carefully crafted persona had had created for their benefit.

That of a kindly grandfatherly figure. Naturally, that was because most of the public was stupid and didn't look beneath the surface. A fact which had served him very well throughout his life and his career time and time again.

He shakes his head at the thought. "Now, I simply have to find Madara." Though as he wanders through the halls, his eyes widen as he sees a handsome youth come skidding down the halls as he chases after a gorgeous blonde.

"Sasuke?" Was that really Sasuke?

He'd only seen him once or twice. The boy tried his best to avoid Kaguya and for good reason. Was it possible that at least one of the other Uchiha Brothers had reconciled with Madara and Izuna?

Hmm. Interesting. Very, interesting! Perhaps, that was part of the reason why Mrs. Joo was acting far more reckless than usual as of late.

"Damn you're fast!" Temari laughs as she darts into a hotel room with Sasuke in hot pursuit.

Well if noting else, Danzo certainly couldn't fault the man for his taste. That or his cardio. Kaguya's youngest child was certainly in good shape or at least very, very motivated to 'catch' Temari. (Danzo vaguely recognizes her as one of Madara's supermodels; the boy did aim high)!

* * *

Meanwhile Zetsu watches as his mother paces. The woman was getting more and more frantic. The fashion show was tomorrow evening and Madara didn't show any signs of canceling.

"This is a catastrophe!" She snarls. "We've pulled out all the stops and he still hasn't given up!"

Indeed! He had even arranged for Karui to die, another model had sprained or twisted something, six had called off, and he had even stolen goodness knows how many clothes. Madara was infuriatingly stubborn. The man was exactly like their mother!

"It's unfortunate, but all we can do is try our best." He shakes his head. "Maybe, I can have another go at the stage again."

Kaguya shakes her head, immediately shooting that idea down. "They'll be watching it too closely to get away with that again." True. Lightning wouldn't strike twice in that case.

Hmm. That was a good idea. "If we can't get near the stage, perhaps one of the workers can be bribed." He smirks at the thought.

He could bribe one of the workers to mess with the lights. That should do it. Whether or not someone got hurt, it mattered little to him. At the very least, it would be embarrassing.

Honestly, his half-brothers were quite the annoyance. His mother should have just stopped having children after him. Though he couldn't blame her for wanting more, he supposed.

"That is a fantastic idea!" Kaguya smirks along with her son.

The two of them had an unshakable bond. So it was only natural that she would seek the same with more offspring. It was just that things hadn't worked out the way she planned.

"Thank you, Mother." He smiles at her. "Well I'll be off now to see what I can do." And with that, Zetsu takes his leave to find a bribable employee!

* * *

"That's strange." Izuna muses as he sips his morning cup of coffee. "Madara hasn't come down to join us for breakfast yet."

They always had breakfast with each other when they were on these kinds of business trips. Was something amiss? Was it Kaguya up to her old tricks? Perhaps, the woman had cornered him?

Itachi nods at him. "Is that unusual for Madara?" He chuckles. "Though I know where Sasuke went off to." He smiles as he glances at Kurenai who had joined them for breakfast. "My brother is now besotted by one of your coworkers."

Kurenai was a beautiful woman, Izuna muses to himself. Of course, Mei would always be the most beautiful woman to him on the planet. Though it was hard not to notice that Kurenai was certainly worth of her supermodel title.

"Oh really?" The ruby eyed woman smiles sweetly. "Which one?"

Itachi frowns as though trying to remember the name. "I can't quite remember her name." It was amusing to watch him struggle with it, really. "The one with the sandy blonde hair. I'm almost positive that her first name starts with a T."

Izuna wasn't feeling particularly cruel today though. So he would throw his younger half-brother a lifeline. Goodness knows the other man would need it, if he kept messing with Madara in the fashion that he had been thus far.

"Temari." The elder Uchiha Brother supplies helpfully.

Kurenai laughs softly at that. "Well he's certainly going to have his hands full with that one." Oh yes, Izuna imagined so.

He knew Temari well enough to realize that she was rather feisty. Izuna could only hope that Sasuke was up to the challenge. Though he couldn't fault the younger man for his taste. There was after all, a reason why Temari was a supermodel. Much like Kurenai, Temari was rather easy on the eyes.

He chuckles at that thought as he squeeze's his wife's thigh. Though neither of them could compare to the glory that was a naked Mei lost in the throes of passion. Last night had been exceptional as always. God did he love this woman!

"That's certainly true." He nods.

Mei shakes her head in amusement. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out where Madara is." Oh really? "He's likely in his room with Hinata. Neither of them left there when we did last night." Ohhh.

So it looked as though his older brother might have finally gotten somewhere with his cute, little secretary. Well that had taken longer than expected. He surely couldn't fault Hinata for her willpower.

Not many women were able to tell his older brother no for that long. It was quite the accomplishment. Perhaps, he should get Hinata some sort of medal or ribbon. It was almost unheard of to resist the charms of an Uchiha Brother for more than twenty-four hours, really.

"Well good for him and for her." Izuna laughs.

Itachi smirks at that. "Well I would say this has been quite the fortunate trip." He smiles and kisses Kurenai's cheek while raising his glass of orange juice. "To new…friends and adventures." And the others soon join him in the mock toast.

* * *

Had Madara known that Danzo was lurking about in the hallways, he probably wouldn't have given into the impulse to kiss Hinata. He didn't though and that was why he was currently enjoying himself rather thoroughly.

Hinata's soft sighs of pleasure and the way she ran her fingers through his hair were both magical. "Where did you learn how to kiss like this?" The blunette giggles at him.

It was a very cute giggle. One that made him remember she was wearing entirely too many clothes. The fact that she had looked at the jobs probably meant that she had said yes, right?

He should be a gentleman and resist the impulse to pounce of course. Though she was just so damn irresistible at the moment, how was he supposed to say no to that? Decisions, decisions. Should he be a 'Good Madara' or a 'Bad Madara?'

That's when Hinata squeaks when a knock is heard at the door. "M-Madara, there's someone at the door." She quickly jumps off the bed and tries to smooth out the outfit that she had worn the night before.

Her father would be so scandalized. The Hyuga woman couldn't believe that she had almost gotten caught making out with her boss. Her boss who was a really good kisser. So good in fact, it should be illegal or Madara should at least be mandated to wear some kind of warning label.

"I'll get it." Madara sighs and goes to open the door.

When he saw who was behind it though, Hinata notes that her boyfriend wasn't particularly happy about it. Well, if Madara was her boyfriend. She wasn't really sure what to call him.

It seemed like they were official now or well on their way towards doing so. The term boyfriend seemed so tame though. A man like Madara was far too wild for such a normal label, but they weren't married or even lovers. So what else was she really supposed to call him?

"What is this?" Danzo blinks as he takes in sight of Madara's and Hinata's ruffled appearances. "The Love Hotel?"

Hinata tilts his head at that. "What are you talking about?" Maybe the poor old man had just gone senile. They really should get him some help. Though he did look suspiciously familiar for some reason.

"You wish." Madara rolls his eyes. "What are you doing here, you damn fossil?" Damn. Her boyfriend was apparently feeling rather vicious at the moment.

Not that the bluenette could entirely blame him. The 'fossil' as Madara called him, had interrupted quite the wonderful makeout session. (And that was rather irritating, even by her own forgiving standards)!

"Saving your ungrateful ass." Danzo launches a verbal counterstrike.

Obviously, these two men were Titans in their own right. When Titans clashed, bad things happened. Hinata was probably going to have to break this up.

She immediately rushes over and gets between them. "Would you care to be more specific and less vulgar?" The last thing the Hyuga wanted was for this to come blows.

The man was old enough to be Madara's father and then some. It just wouldn't be right. It would be wrong. Why couldn't they all just get along?!

"Of course." The 'fossil' seems to calm down. "It's Kaguya. I know that she's up to her old tricks again." This time he directs his gaze towards Madara. "I know that you don't have any great love for me, but we do have one thing in common." Which was?

What could these two possibly have in common? Because it was quite obvious that the CEO was thinking about throwing the other man out of his suite personally. Really, why bother with security when you had a Madara, Hinata thinks to herself with morbid amusement.

"And what is that?" Madara voices the question that Hinata had been too afraid to ask.

Danzo smirks at him. "We both hate that bitch that who has the audacity to call herself your mother." To which Hinata gasps.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi's eyes widen as he sees Danzo, Hinata, and Madara make their way over to them. Not only that, but it appeared that this was of Madara's own accord. To say the least, it was rather shocking.

Last he had heard, his half-brother absolutely despised Danzo. So why was Shimura walking around with him and Madara's favorite bluenette? It didn't make any sense. Something really strange was going on.

"What is Danzo doing here?" The sooner that codger left, the better in his mind.

Madara shakes his head and sighs. "Have you ever heard of the old saying about the enemy of your enemy?" He glances at Itachi warily.

Madara couldn't possibly be serious! He wanted to work together with Danzo?! He had to be joking!

This was the man who had been foolish enough to marry Kaguya! That alone made him untrustworthy and Itachi didn't particularly care if he was being somewhat hypocritical. Yes, his father had married Kaguya as well, but he had eventually come to his senses and divorced the witch!

"Yes, I believe that we all have." Even Izuna was looking at Madara as if the man had lost his mind.

Probably because he had! How did they know that this wasn't some sort of trick?! And Itachi really wished that Sasuke was here right about now! He needed an extra vote in case this came down to majority rules!

Mei shakes her head as she gives Danzo a rather cool look. "If you upset my husband or his family in any way, Kaguya will be the least of your worries." Well at least Izuna had married well!

Itachi almost shivers from the cold in the former supermodel's voice. Who knew that Mei of all people could be so downright glacial?!

"Well if nothing else, Izuna found a worthy life partner." Danzo rolls his eyes and chuckles a bit.

Kurenai shakes her head. "I really wouldn't roll your eyes at that one." Obviously. It wouldn't end well for the cretin!

Hinata sighs as she watches what was likely going to be a bloodbath at this rate. She had no choice, but to intervene again. This apparently was her new role. The role of the peacemaker/security for their very unruly gang of divas.

"Stop fighting!" It was time to put her foot down, she thinks to herself not realizing that Madara had been thinking the very same thing earlier…just in a different context.

That's when Sasuke strolls in with Temari on his arm and blinks. "What the fuck is going on?" The second he saw Danzo though, Sasuke knew that something horrible was up.

"That's Mrs. Joo's ex." And apparently, so did Temari.

This wouldn't end well. Sasuke could see that much coming from a mile away. His every instinct told him to chase the old man off. He was nothing, but trouble.

Their father was one thing. Sasuke still wasn't sure what kind of strange witchy voodoo Kaguya had done to his father to seduce Fugaku Uchiha, but he'd eventually seen reason. He'd eventually realized what an evil black widow she was. Danzo hadn't.

Danzo had divorced her out of a sense of self-preservation. Nothing more. That meant that he was just as dangerous as Kaguya in a way. After all, there had to be a reason why he was still alive and her other husbands weren't.

"Yes, he is." He glances at Temari. "If you wanna head off, I can find you later if you want." She didn't need to be drug into whatever this was. "I completely understand. You don't need to deal with my family drama."

Temari laughs and shakes her head. "No way." She smirks at him. "I'm not missing this show. Damn. I should have brought popcorn!"

To which everyone else at the table blinks, but Mei pulls up a couple extra chairs for Sasuke and Temari. "I was beginning to think the same actually." The supermodel laughs softly.

"I know that we've had our differences." Danzo sighs at the Uchiha Brothers. "But we all hate Mrs. Joo and it's rather obvious that she is trying to sabotage this show and while I hate to accuse anyone of this without direct proof, I suspect she's up to far worse."

Madara shakes his head. "There's no need to pretend, Danzo." Because they all knew what he was thinking. "We know you divorced her because she's a Black Widow and you didn't want to be next on her victim list."

To which Sasuke looks back at Temari and then over to Hinata, Mei, and Kurenai. Frankly, it was nothing short of a miracle that they hadn't bolted yet.

"I can't deny that." Danzo looks almost guilty. "Though that doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to let her get away with what she's doing now."

Izuna watches Danzo warily. "It goes against my better judgment, but we will allow you to join us on a probationary basis." They had those now?! Since when did they have probationary periods?!

"Agreed." Itachi nods.

Though Sasuke notes his brother only agreed reluctantly. One by one the 'votes' were cast. Seeing that he was going to get out voted, Sasuke nods in agreement. "Alright. He's in." And with that, they had added the newest member to their team.


	13. Chapter 13

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Towards the end of this chapter, you will get a chance to weigh in on a certain someone's fate. Majority will rule. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 13

The night of the fashion show had finally dawned and Madara had never been more nervous. Mrs. Joo had made so many attempts to ruin this show, but he wouldn't allow it. Mostly though, he was worried about Hinata.

Both for her physical safety and her emotional well-being. "You look absolutely stunning." He smiles down at her as he places a white lily in her hair. "Though I'm afraid that I'm going to have a very hard time tonight not getting jealous of every man who will be staying at you throughout the evening."

Hinata blushes as red as the lacy red lingerie gown she was wearing. "M-Madara!" Honestly, Madara was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself with that plunging neckline and almost transparent fabric taunting him by caressing her hips like that. "You can't s-say things like that just before I get ready to w-walk the runway!" The fact that it ended in a massive slit over her right leg and he could red satin thong underneath was not helping matters!

Really, how was he supposed to behave when she was wearing that?! The woman had to be kidding him! He was a CEO! Not a Saint!

"Well look at it this way." Madara smirks at her. "Now your cheeks match your gown. It's very stylish." He glances over at Mei slyly. "Wouldn't you agree, Mei?"

Mei laughs softly as she kisses Izuna's cheek and nods at Madara. "Oh yes, very stylish." Though she was far from the only woman who was cozying up to an Uchiha before the show started.

"Mmm." Temari smiles at Sasuke as she does a twirl. "So what do you think?"

Sasuke blinks as he watches her and Madara chuckles. "I think whoever invented the bikini was a genius." The poor boy was rather starstruck.

Not that he could blame him. Temari did look rather lovely in her swimsuit. Still, she couldn't compete with his adorable, little bunny. Then again, no woman could in his mind.

"You're such a sweet talker." Temari smirks as Itachi chuckles.

He was currently admiring Kurenai in her business outfit. "It's a new trait for him." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Sasuke has always been so shy with women before he met you. It's quite the turnaround actually."

Naturally, Sasuke twitches at that. The youngest Uchiha obviously wasn't too pleased about Itachi's teasing. Again, not that Madara could blame him. If Izuna had tried something like that on him, Madara would have kicked his pretty boy ass to the Moon and back!

"You guys ready?" A red head named Karin peeks into the room. "We're on in fifteen!"

Hinata blushes as she looks down at herself. "As ready as I'll ever be." Madara was almost certain that he heard her mutter something about how her father was going to kill her.

That thought brought a sly smile to his face. Hiashi Hyuga was such a traditional man. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would have done, if he found out that Hinata's breasts were his favorite new pillows!

"Good luck!" Madara smiles at Hinata.

"Break a leg." Izuna nods at them all and Hinata looks positively horrified at that suggestion. "It's an expression, Hinata. I didn't actually mean that you should break a leg." He shakes his head in exasperation.

Hinata was just so adorably innocent sometimes. Madara could only assume that was the product of an extremely sheltered life though.

"Oh." Hinata blushes more. "Well, thanks. We should probably get going though." She smiles at them. "The shower is starting." And with that, the women quickly departed towards the beautiful stage that had been fixed for them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Zetsu watches as the show starts. This was the moment that he and his mother had been waiting for and dreading in equal measure. The moment when Madara's Fashion Show began.

"Well he did choose the music well." It was mysterious, exotic, and yet familiar as it had been a big international hit. "I'll give him that much." Well at least the first song had been chosen well, anyway.

The lavender, shimmering curtains with the gray runway was a nice touch. Zetsu didn't think that was a coincidence. Most likely, it was either was not so subtle dig at their mother or a reference to their mother.

"And now, for a crowd favorite!" Jiraiya's voice cuts through a sea of excited chattering. "Temari Sabaku! This desert flower apparently has decided she'd like to catch a wave."

A busty blonde girl comes out with a sassy sway of her hips. The woman was definitely confident and she filled out her black bikini rather well. She was far too young for Zetsu's tastes though.

There was applause, some cat calls, and even some flowers thrown at the woman. Honestly, it constantly amazed him how little control people had at a fashion show.

"Next you know her as the Red She-Devil!" The old man was enjoying his job way too much. "It's the one, the only…Karin!" And out came a red head dressed as a sexy Devil.

Hmm. It was probably part of Madara's fantasy line. Whatever. That wasn't his concern at the moment. The music and situation was pumping him full of adrenaline as the devil worked the runway, earning admiring stares almost everywhere she went.

"Well we know where the expression 'Puppy Love' came from." Jiraiya chuckles. "It's everyone's favorite canine lover and pup, Kiba and Akamaru!" The same youth that Zetsu had tried to convince to avoid the fashion show was now parading about in a pair of navy blue trunks and had a mutt trotting at his side.

Of course, the ground was going nuts. This was a disaster! He could only hope that somehow, the employee he bribed would get their shit together and the show would be ruined!

He couldn't let his mother down! Madara needed to be brought to heel and he was going to be the one to do it!

* * *

Sasuke watches from behind the stage and blushes slightly when Temari blows him a kiss on her way back. Damn! He was going to need an ice cold shower after seeing her in that swimsuit!

"Well it looks like the show is going well so far." She smiles as she examines her next costume. "I'm out again in about ten minutes. So I have a few minutes to chill."

He nods dumbly as Madara chuckles. "Is this your first fashion show, Sasuke?" His older half-brother probably knew that Mrs. Joo had drug Itachi to a couple before the divorce.

Though Sasuke didn't really want to admit to his lack of experience with the industry around Temari, there was no point in hiding it. He was no Madara. Sasuke was no Izuna. He wasn't used to the glowing lights and the music pumping as beautiful women (and attractive men) paraded around on the runway with cameras snapping a mile a minute.

"I think so." He shrugs. "Mrs. Joo might have brought me to one or two when I was really little though."

Itachi shakes his head at that. "Trust me, the less you remember of that woman, the better." To which Sasuke could only nod in agreement as Jiraiya announces the next model.

"Making a one night return to the state, it's the lovely Mei!" Yeah. She was lovely. "Looking beautiful in that pink baby doll! Damn Izuna is one lucky son of a bitch!" To which Sasuke snorts.

The announcer had no idea how right he was about that as the gorgeous reporter sauntered up and down the runway. It was almost as if she owned it and there was a certain raw sensuality to her gait that had his older half-brother drooling all over his own wife…again.

It was understandable, of course. Mei was just hot. Temari was something else in that bikini though. Naturally, Sasuke loved it, but he certainly mind taking it off of her either.

* * *

At that moment, Danzo's eyes widen when he sees Kaguya in the crowd. He never in a million years would have ever expected her to be so bold. Then again, he probably should have. This was the most outrageous woman on the planet.

"A deal was a deal." He and the Uchihas (and their respective lovers) had all agreed to work together to take down Kaguya. "Maybe, I can make things just a little more difficult for her." So that was exactly what he was going to do.

Taking a swig of the champagne glass in his hand, he makes his way over to one of the members of the press in the crowd. Kaguya was keeping to the sidelines and trying not to be noticed, but he could fix that with ease. She was after all, a fashion icon.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The reporter blinks at him in confusion.

While his former wife had loved the spotlight, Danzo hadn't. He'd mostly kept to himself. Only very knowledgeably business people would have likely recognized him on the spot. Which suited his purposes perfectly at the moment.

He nods at the skinny reporter. "Well it's more how I can help you." Danzo puts on his best grandfatherly act. "You see that woman over there with the long hair and the lavender eyes? Do you know who she is?" It was hard to play the fool sometimes, but it was always an effective strategy.

The reporter gasps. "Oh my God!" He apparently did know exactly who the Black Widow was. "That's Kaguya!"

Danzo nods at him encouragingly. "Yes, it is. I thought you might like to give her an interview." He tries his best not to smirk. "Did you know that Madara is one of her sons and is the man responsible for this fashion show?"

The poor fool looked only a breath or two away from a heart attack really. "I knew that Madara Uchiha was behind this fashion show, but I honestly had no idea that he was her son!" There were stars in his eyes. "She must be so proud of him!"

The man was obviously intoxicated or didn't know Kaguya very well to be jumping to these conclusions, Danzo decides. Oh well. It didn't matter to him either way. He just wanted someone to keep the bitch busy and this reporter would do just as well as anyone at the moment, really.

"I imagine so." Not. "Why don't you go ask her though?" He smiles at him. "I hear that the Queen of Fashion loves giving interviews!"

She normally did, but Danzo doubted that Kaguya would be too pleased when she noticed the reporter coming towards her. Good. Now, that's what he called Karma!

* * *

"And here we have Anko trying out the Dominatrix Design from the Fantasy Line!" Jiraiya's voice rings out as Hinata swore her heart was going to burst from her chest.

She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. That she was going to follow the leather and fishnet clad model onto the stage. That she was going to parade about in some very sexy lingerie.

Granted, it was a lingerie gown and covered more of her than she expected, but still. It was enough to make her blush on its own and if that wasn't enough, Madara's stares certainly would have done the trick.

"WE LOVE YOU ANKO!" Hinata hears someone say from the crowd as she rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Similar exclamations had been said about other models. There were a lot of fan favorites here and she was a nobody in the world of fashion. Only a few days ago, she had been Madara's secretary and now she was about to walk the runway?!

There were only a few models ahead of her now. There was just about every type of clothing and model represented as one could imagine. Men and women alike were prancing about that stage as if they owned in it. In all manners of dress and nearly undressed in some cases!

"It's the lovely Kurenai!" It was an explosion of color really.

A feast for the senses as Hinata watches Kurenai walk down the runway. The picture of elegance in her white business skirt and matching jacket. How the woman could be that confident was beyond her. Not to mention, it was impressive that she hadn't tripped over her heels yet.

The lights, the music, the models, the food, and everything else was so amazing. It was almost being like in an entirely different world. One that Hinata couldn't believe she was about to enter.

"Looking fabulous in her white business outfit!" Jiraiya certainly as having a good time though!

* * *

A few tense minutes pause as Hinata watches a couple more models go before her. Those minutes were some of the longest in her life. "And now, we have a newcomer!" Eventually though, her name was called. "Hinata Hyuga and she's modeling from the lingerie collection! Make her feel welcome everyone! This is her debut!"

There was an explosion of applause from the crowd. Well at least they were nice enough to welcome the new girl, she thinks to herself as she makes her way onto the stage.

Her heart was pounding as she tries to remember what Mei had told her about her walk. Hinata keeps it simple, but sways her hips. The older woman had said something about her hips being nice.

Of course, Hinata had no idea what the model was talking about. Still, the crowd seemed to like it. "Oh baby!" She blushes at that and dodges a few roses as she makes her way down the stage.

That's when her eyes widen at the sight of Kaguya in the crowd getting ambushed by a reporter. This couldn't be happening! She was here, in the crowd!

* * *

Kaguya's eyes narrow when the reporter approaches her. "Mrs. Joo!" He waves at her excitedly and her eyes catch someone smirking at her!

Danzo! It was Danzo! That had sent the reporter at her! That could only mean one thing. He was actually working with her sons or at least trying to help Madara for some reason.

Their divorce had been vicious, but Madara and Izuna had always hated Danzo. Itachi and Sasuke certainly had nothing to do with the man either. So she was at a loss for why he would involve himself in this world.

"Hello." She smiles at the man.

It was a forced smile that she had long ago perfected. One couldn't be a model without knowing how to smile on command. It was just something that was now deeply ingrained in her psyche.

He beams at her. "I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind giving me an interview." Oh yes, yes she most certainly would mind. "After all, this is such a big night for your son. You must be so proud!"

It was a big night for Madara and in a way, she was proud. Though she really wished he wasn't so damn defiant. No matter though. He would learn soon enough not to defy her.

The man knew that Rome was her city. Why he insisted on behaving so foolishly was beyond her, really. "Oh I am." She smiles a the reporter. "Extremely proud."

* * *

That's when the lights on the stage start short-circuiting and Hinata screams in terror. That was all that was needed for Madara to throw himself onto the stage, grab her in his arms, and dart off of it as everyone stood in horror.

The lights had all gone out and there was a small fire starting! "Hinata, are you okay?!" The security people were rushing to the stage and that's when Danzo looks at Zetsu and at that moment, he knew that the other man knew.

He had to be eliminated. "He's had this coming for years." And of course, Zetsu had been prepared for the occasion.

He would only get one shot at this, but he would make it count. During the chaos, he could make a mad dash for it. "One shot is sometimes all it takes though!" He smirks as she pulls the trigger.

 _BANG!_ The shot rang out and everyone screamed. Zetsu looks back to see that Danzo had fallen onto the ground. Good. The shot had connected. Now, it was time for him to get out of here before he got caught!

His mother had the perfect alibi now. She had been giving an interview in the middle of all the commotion. Clearly, she hadn't been the one to fire the shot! If nothing else, his mother was safe! With that thought in mind, he runs faster than he ever had in his entire life!

* * *

"Oh God!" Kiba frantically pulls out his phone as he dials for an ambulance. "We've got a man at the Tsukuyomi Fashion Show!" Sasuke watches in horror as the man makes an emergency call. "He's been shot!"

Suddenly, security rushes over towards Kiba and Danzo. Sasuke could only hope they'd be able to save the old man, but right now…there was a potential assassin on the loose and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

It couldn't have been Kaguya because he had seen her talking to someone when the shot went off. The reporter, Sasuke thought he was a reporter anyway, would have seen her reach for the gun. No. Someone else had done her dirty work for her.

He could think of only one person who would be foolish enough to do exactly that. "Zetsu!" His oldest half-brother and Kaguya's most loyal lapdog.

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he takes off into the crowd. He had to find that bastard. Luckily, the man's exotic skin would make him easier to track. He just couldn't let him get away!

* * *

"It's going to be okay!" Itachi rushes over to Danzo. "I'm a doctor! I've got you!" Wisely, the security guards move away from Danzo, once they heard that announcement.

The Uchiha leans down and begins examining the gunshot wound. Not good. It had been a chest shot. He just had to figure out whether or not, it had pierced the heart. If it had, there was a damn good chance that he would die long before Danzo ever got the hospital. If it hadn't, there was still a chance.

"Well it's nice to know that I h-haven't pissed you off enough to let me die so easily." Danzo sputters, coughing up blood as Itachi checks on his injuries.

The doctor shakes his head. "Save your strength." This most certainly wasn't the time to be making jokes! "Help is on the way!"

"Is he going to be alright?" Hinata looks at Itachi anxiously as Madara carries her over towards the commotion.

Itachi wasn't sure and that bothered him. There was so much blood that he was having difficulty finding the actual bullet wound. At the moment, he looked far more like Danzo's assassin than his savior.

Mei runs over to towards the others. Her husband wasn't far behind. The newlyweds were watching every move that he was making. Though Itachi couldn't let that distract him. He had a man's life to save!

* * *

Kaguya could only stare in shock at first. She couldn't believe it, but she had seen it right before her very eyes. Zetsu had actually shot Danzo.

While she had certainly joked about doing so more than once, the Queen of Fashion would have never actually gone through with it. There was a difference between an ugly divorce and wanting someone to dead. Not to mention the legal ramifications.

"He did it without any hesitation." She covers her mouth absolutely aghast.

This wasn't the first time that he had killed someone. It couldn't be. Suddenly, it was all falling into place. She never would have thought him capable of this, but her husbands did have a habit of dying early.

Zetsu obviously hadn't killed her first husband. Tenji had died before he was born. Though what of Madara's and Izuna's father? Zetsu had been four at the time of his death.

"I pray to God that I'm wrong." She chases after her eldest son.

Tenji had died because before Zetsu was even born. Tajima was another matter though. Zetsu had been a small child, but the man had died because he had ingested rat poison. At first, she had thought it was a horrible mistake. Now, she wasn't so sure.

The rat poison box looked disturbingly like the sugar box for some reason. Both had cute cartoon pictures of mice on them and where yellow and white. She had always assumed that a half asleep Taijma had just grabbed the wrong box and that's what the police had concluded. That might not be true though.

"Zetsu!" Her voice sounds desperate even to her own ears as she races off after him. "Zetsu!" Though she had to know.

Had her son killed her second and third husbands? Did it matter? He had obviously just tried to kill Danzo. Actually, Danzo might very well be dead by now. Had that bullet struck his heart or had it missed?

She wasn't sure. Kaguya wasn't even sure what she was going to do when she found her eldest. Would she attempt to turn him into the police or help him escape? In that moment, she truly didn't know.

The lavender eyed woman did know one thing though. "I have to find him!" She had to find him before anyone else did.

Maybe, there was a way to fix this. There was a chance that no one had seen Zetsu fire the shot. Maybe, he could get away. They could go into hiding for awhile until they knew the coast was clear.

He had been trying to defend her. She knew that, but still he had either killed a man or at least tried to. Could she really overlook that? Even for Zetsu?

"Zetsu!" She was screaming now and she knew it, but so were most of the people in the place.

They were all terrified that there would be another gunshot. Everyone was screaming. Would Zetsu even hear her? If he did, would he come to her or would he be too afraid that she would turn him in?

"Please come back!" Kaguya's voice sounds hoarse even to her own ears, but she couldn't stop trying.

What about Fugaku though? He had been strangled and Zetsu would have been much older. Of course, Fugaku was strong, but the police had told her it had been a sneak attack.

Maybe, if he had come up from behind, Zetsu might have been able to manage it. He had always hated Fugaku. Hated how the man had left her for Mikoto. Would that be enough of a justification to kill him though?

Her throat was starting to hurt and her lungs were protesting the exertion she was putting them through, but that wouldn't stop her. "Zetsu!" She continues racing through the crowd.

That's when she notices something. Zetsu! He was there and he was being followed by someone with black hair!

"Please don't let it be a cop!" She pleads to every deity that she could think of as she rounds the corner only to find that she had gotten her wish. "Sasuke." In the worst way possible.

Zetsu was trying to run up the stairs, but her youngest son was hot on his trail. Sasuke knew. He must have seen him fire off the shot.

"STOP!" She couldn't let this continue!

If Sasuke had some sort of showdown on his mind, would Zetsu take him up on that offer? Probably and that thought scared the Hell out of her. She had already lost three, possibly four husbands. She wasn't going to lose any of her sons!


	14. Chapter 14

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well the votes were close, but I now know what Danzo's immediate fate will be. Sorry to those who didn't get the result they wanted. You'll find out what happened to him soon enough. Oh and if you are ever wondering when a story will be updated, feel free to check out the update section in my profile. Happy reading!

Chapter 14

 _Time was a was a funny thing,_ Hinata thinks. An eternity. That's how long it felt like they had been waiting an eternity for the ambulance to arrive before the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance could be heard. In reality, it had likely only been five minutes.

There was so much blood though. Hinata had no idea, if Danzo was actually going to survive this! How much blood could one person lose before their blood loss proved fatal?

"He's going into shock." Madara was likely right about that, Hinata observes with fright.

Danzo had stopped talking and his body was shaking a bit. Itachi tears off his sleeve and shoves it into his mouth. "It'll keep him from biting his own tongue." Right.

That was disturbing, but it made sense. All around them, it was utter madness. People were screaming and trying to run out of there. A beautiful night of fashion had been transformed into a night of horror!

"We've got to get out of here!" She hears someone scream as they drug their family away.

"Someone might get trampled." Izuna looks around in concern.

Though there was little the man could do about it. "You're right, but it's too late to stem the panic." The same also applied to Madara.

It was scary. The CEO had always been so in control, but this was one situation where Madara couldn't. People's survival instincts were kicking in and it was sheer, raw panic that was now surrounding them.

"I hear sirens." Mei bites her lower lip anxiously. "I think they'll make it."

Hinata hoped that they would. Danzo had tried to help them. Whatever his other faults might have been, deep down he had done the right thing. Perhaps for selfish reasons, but he didn't deserve to die.

No one deserved to die of a gunshot wound and there was a very real chance that he might. His face was now turning white and Danzo was convulsing. If it hadn't been for Itachi, the Hyuga woman was sure that the elderly man would already be dead.

The sirens blare louder and louder as Itachi tries to keep Danzo steady and to stop the bleeding. "They're here!" The doctor sighs in relief when he sees an ambulance drive over to them.

It took only a few seconds for a couple of paramedics to jump out of the vehicle with a stretcher. "What happened?" A man looks at them. His nametag said Ibiki and the other man's said Baki, Hinata distantly notes in some corner of her mind.

Maybe, she was going into shock as well. She was watching everything. All at once, Hinata was panicking and yet, she was watching the events unfold before her as if she was watching a dramatic movie. Scary, but it didn't really touch her. It was a dizzying combination.

"Gunshot wound to the chest!" Thankfully, Itachi was more in control at the moment than she was. "I don't think it pierced his heart. I did what I could to stabilize him!"

The paramedics nod as Danzo is quickly lifted up, put on a stretcher, and placed inside the ambulance. "You did what we could." Ibiki shoots them all a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but we have to hurry. We're talking him to Konoha Hospital." With that being said, the medics close the door and less than half a minute later, the ambulance was taking off for hospital.

"We have to get to hospital." Hinata stares as the ambulance leaves.

Itachi nods grimly at that. "Right." That's when he notices something. "Where is Sasuke?!"

* * *

Sasuke wasn't going to let the bastard out of his sight. Not this time! The youngest son of Kaguya barely knew the eldest, but what he did know was more than enough to make Sasuke happy about that fact.

Zetsu had always been Kaguya's lapdog. He was nothing like the rest of them. Sasuke hadn't known Madara and Izuna well until recently and even that was stretching it to say that he _really_ knew them, but they weren't Kaguya's pets in the way that Zetsu was. He knew that much for sure.

"Damn it!" Zetsu looks at him over his shoulder as he continues trying to race up the stairs. "Go back, Kid!"

Like Hell, he was! This freak had just shot a man! Sasuke didn't like Danzo, but that sneak attack just was not going to fly!

This fucker was going to jail or ending up six feet under because it all made sense to him now. Sasuke knew. It hadn't been Kaguya who had killed his father.

The way that Zetsu had shot Danzo without any hesitation, it spoke volumes. He just wanted to hear it from the bastard's own mouth. To make him confess to his crimes. To force Zetsu to admit he killed his stepfather. That he killed Fugaku Uchiha and that he had either killed or at least tried to kill Danzo.

"That's not going to happen!" Sasuke had been afraid that something would go wrong at the fashion show.

He had never expected someone to get shot, but he liked to be prepared. Before his father's death, Fugaku had taught him two very important things. The importance of always being prepared and how to shoot. Much to his mother's chagrin.

 _"Fugaku, I love you." His mother had shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "But you're being ridiculous."_

 _Well technically, she was his stepmother/adoptive mother. Sasuke was only six and he didn't really see the distinction, but Itachi had told him once when Sasuke asked why he had two mothers._

 _He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be right there to make sure that nothing happens." Today was a big day! His Father was going to teach him how to shoot!_

 _Itachi smiled and looked at Mikoto. "Well I was Sasuke's age when father taught me!" Yeah! That was right!_

 _The Uchiha woman didn't look particularly thrilled at Itachi's logic. "That's because your father was sneaky and taught you without telling me." She gave Fugaku a dirty look for that, who had the decency to look sheepish._

 _"Well you never know when this sort of thing will come in handy." Fugaku took a chance and looked at her. "It's better safe than sorry."_

 _Mikoto sighed and put her hands up in the air. "Alright, but if one hair on his head is harmed from this stunt, you're in big trouble." Before she walked off, utterly exasperated._

 _Sasuke was sorry that his mother was annoyed, but he was just really happy to spend some time with his father. Fugaku was always so busy at work! Oh and he liked shooting and his father said he was good at it! One day, he'd be just as good as his father and Itachi were at it!_

"Do you have a death wish?!" Zetsu glares at Sasuke as he pulls out his gun.

Sasuke glares right back. "Do you?!" His older half-brother wasn't the only one packing heat today!

* * *

Itachi looks around with his eyes panicking. "Damn it!" Had his foolish little brother actually been foolish enough to go after the shooter?!

Wait. Of course, he had been that foolish! This was Sasuke! Someone really needed to explain to him that this was real life! This wasn't a movie! There was a chance he could get killed!

"Alright." Mei takes a deep breath. "We need to think about this logically." Itachi wasn't feeling very logical at the moment! "If someone was trying to get away from the crowd after just shooting someone, where would they go?"

Alright. That was a fair point. Hmm. Well definitely not the parking lot. There were too many people there and there were still people fleeing the scene in terror at the moment here.

"The hotel." Madara startles him out of his thoughts. "The hotel might not have realized what was going on yet and it's nearby." He pauses. "Anyone trying to flee would be going towards the parking lot. It would give the least amount of resistance."

Izuna frowns at that. "We have to search the entire hotel?!" Itachi certainly agreed with the sentiment. The hotel was absolutely massive!

Hinata bites her lower lip. It was obvious that the woman had an idea in mind. Though she was understandably terrified of everything that was going on.

"Not the whole hotel. Just the security cameras." BRILLANT!

Madara nods at that. Though he seemed torn. "I'd say we should notify the police, but there's really no time to waste." No. There most certainly was not!

This was particularly true because Itacih knew what had happened. He just knew. Sasuke had gone after Zetsu!

"If you want to get the others out of here, you can." He locks eyes with Madara. "I'm going after my foolish little brother!" That was all the warning he gave his family and friends before Itachi sprints towards the hotel.

He wasn't going to let Sasuke get killed by that thug! Zetsu obviously had a gun on him and he wasn't afraid to use it. Did Sasuke truly not comprehend that their elder half-brother was out of his mind and that he was apparently, a cold-blooded killer?!

* * *

Kaguya had finally caught up with her sons. Well mostly. Unfortunately, she was at bottom of the stairs and her sons were most assuredly not.

 _"Do you have a death wish?!"_ Zetsu had just pulled a gun on his younger brother!

He wasn't the only one with a weapon though! "Do you?!" Sasuke also had a gun.

This was absolutely madness! She certainly didn't mourn Danzo's death, but she hadn't wanted him murdered either! What was Zetsu thinking?!

Well she supposed it didn't matter. "STOP THIS!" Right now, Mrs. Joo had to keep her children from killing each other!

Her calls stopped both of them in their tracks. She didn't know how long that would last, but she had to at least try to stop this before it ended in disaster. So she begins climbing the stairs as quickly as her legs would allow it and then some.

This was a matter of life and death. She could almost understand Zetsu killing Danzo, but Sasuke was his brother. They were blood and yet, neither of them seemed to consider that a factor when it came to pointing their guns at one another!

"Mother…" Zetsu blinks as he stares at her.

Sasuke was frozen for a moment or two. Probably more shocked by her sudden appearance than anything else. He quickly recovers though.

His eyes were like black ice at the moment. "Well that's convenient!" So cold and dark. "You're both here so you can both go to jail together!" Sasuke's voice was now scarcely more than a snarl of rage. "Since you killed my father and tried to kill Danzo!"

That's why Mikoto kept Sasuke and Itachi away from her. She sincerely believed that Kaguya had killed her husband. That explained everything. Kaguya suddenly felt as though she had been slapped.

"I did not!" She didn't do either of those things.

Oh yes, she was furious at Fugaku for leaving her and replacing her with some housewife! That much Mrs. Joo would freely admit to, but she had never wanted him dead. (Well alright, she had envisioned slapping him around more than once, but that was just the anger of the divorce speaking).

Zetsu smirks at that. "She's actually telling the truth." That smirk…

No! It was true then! Zetsu had done it! Her son had killed her at least one, maybe three of her ex husbands!

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke's attention was now focused on Zetsu.

Her eldest son shakes his head as his smirk grows wider. "Mother had nothing to do with Danzo's shooting or Fugaku's death." Kaguya suddenly felt as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her. "I know because I'm the one who shot Danzo and killed the latter. Mother had nothing to do with either."

That was all it took for her youngest son to transform into a creature of pure rage. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke apparently forgot about his gun for the moment because he lunges at his other brother like a ferocious tiger and slams him onto the ground.

If this had been a movie, Kaguya would have been impressed by this display. It wasn't though. This was real life. Real life and Zetsu still had his gun while Sasuke didn't. He had dropped it.

"Don't call our mother a bitch!" Zetsu snarls at Sasuke as Kaguya sees him reach for his gun.

Oh no! He wouldn't! "ZETSU, NO!" She wouldn't allow it! Kaguya runs faster than she ever had in her life and knocks Sasuke off of Zetsu just as the shot was fired.

* * *

 _BANG!_ The shot rang out throughout the hotel just as the other Uchihas (and Hinata) were making their way inside it.

"I don't think that we need to check the security tapes!" Itachi runs towards the sounds of the gunshot.

Madara looks at Hinata. "You should get out of here and call the police." What?! "I don't want you in the middle of this!"

He was out of his mind! Hinata was not going to abandon her friends during this. Whatever this madness was!

"I'm staying!" The Hyuga Heiress was putting her foot down here!

She knew that Madara likely thought she was out of her mind and maybe Hinata was. That wasn't going to stop her though! Her new friend had just chased after a murderer. (Well that or at least someone who had attempted murder, which was really close enough in her mind)!

He shakes his head as he watches Itachi's dash towards the stairs. "We don't have time to debate this!" No, they did not! "Just stick close to me!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than they were all chasing after Itachi!

* * *

Back in the United States, Mikoto Uchiha had just made a big mistake. She had just turned on her tv to watch Madara's fashion show. Instead of seeing skinny models prancing about though, she saw chaos. Complete and absolute chaos!

 _ **"Tragedy has struck at the Tsukuyomi Fashion Show in Rome!" A reporter glances around at all the people who were screaming and running to safety. "We do not know the details, but there is a shooter on the loose and one man was critically injured."**_

Kaguya This had to be her doing! Mikoto would fly their herself, but she'd never make it in time. Not even if she left now.

There was only one thing she could do. "I'll try calling." The Uchiha woman could only hope that somehow, they had all made it out alright.

She was mostly worried for Sasuke and Itachi. Her babies, but she was also worried for Madara and Izuna. It wasn't really their fault that they had a psychotic woman for a mother, but she had kept them at arm's length from her sons just to be on the safe side.

Kaguya had always been obsessed with them. That much was obvious. So the further she kept Itachi and Sasuke away from them, the better and now, they might very well be paying the price for that decision.

"Pick up!" She holds the phone closely to her ear.

Her heart was pounding. Mikoto just wanted to hear their voices. To know that they were alright, but she wasn't getting an answer!

 _ **This is Dr. Itachi Uchiha, I can't come to the phone right now. If you leave a message with your name and number, I will get back to you soon.**_

Damn it! Itachi wasn't answering his phone. She'd have to try Sasuke's!

 _This is Sasuke. I'm out. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get home._

Answering messages. Damn it! This couldn't be happening! Her babies were in Europe with that psychotic bitch and there was a killer on the loose! And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it!

* * *

"Mother!" Zetsu stares in horror when he sees that Kaguya had shoved Sasuke out of the way! "Mother!" He rolls her over, desperately trying to find where he shot her.

Blood was seeping through her shirt. He'd gotten her in the stomach it seemed! At least it wasn't the heart. He needed to get her to a doctor immediately though!

Sasuke's eyes narrow at him. "All this time, I thought that it was her." Wonderful. Now, he'd have to deal with meddling half-brother, before he could save Kaguya! He didn't have time for this.

"And you were wrong." Zetsu reaches for his gun again. "You were always so pathetic. You're such an easily led child!" Sasuke had believed their lies about Kaguya without question and that made him just as guilty as Madara, Izuna, and Itachi in his mind. "I won't let you hurt her again!"

That's when Zetsu hears the sound of people running towards them. Damn it! They must have heard the gunshot.

He assumed it perhaps the hotel's security, staff members, or guests at first. That was until he saw **them**. His 'family!'

"Stop fighting!" Kaguya groans in pain as she clutches her stomach and tries to get up.

Sasuke looked as though he was going into shock. "I'll deal with him and then we'll get you to the hospital." Oh really?!

Now, Sasuke was showing concern for their mother?! Ha! It was far too little and far too late for that! The younger man had never cared about Mrs. Joo! Zetsu should know!

He was the one who had spent years, hearing her grief. Those quiet sobs she had shed during the middle of the night, when Kaguya thought he was asleep! Not Sasuke! Sasuke had never cared!

"Go to Hell!" It was Sasuke's fault that Kaguya was hurt!

Not his! He had never wanted to hurt her! This was all his brothers' fault!

He was so furious at Sasuke, that Zetsu almost didn't notice the fact that several people were charging up the stairs. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Until he hears Itachi's bellow.

Madara's eyes narrow as he and the others follow Itachi up the stairs. There were so many of them though. They had to hurry. It was obvious that Kaguya had been shot.

He prayed that Sasuke hadn't been the one to do that. If so, the kid's entire life might be over. He could be locked up for years and not only that, the boy would be traumatized for life! Shooting your own mother was not something that one just got over. "Stay back or I will shoot!" Zetsu hisses at them, waving his gun to illustrate his point.

"Z-Zetsu, don't do this!" Kaguya was beseeching him on their behalf?!

Something strange was going on. Madara didn't understand. Zetsu had always been Kaguya's loyal lapdog. Had he betrayed her in some way? Was that why Sasuke was still alive and Mrs. Joo had been shot?

"You son of a bitch!" This time it was Izuna who spoke. "You've gone too far this time!" And before Madara knew what was happening, Izuna had charged on ahead of them and threw himself at Zetsu.

His fury was so great, that he had knocked the gun out of Zetsu's hand and they were both grappling with one another.

"STOP THIS!" Kaguya's shrieks were painful.

It was the sound of a very desperate woman. "We have to help him!" Hinata gaze was locked on Izuna and Zetsu.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Mei was soon racing up the stairs almost faster than Madara could blink, but it was too late.

Zetus, the bastard, had bitten Izuna's ear. "AHHH!" A fact that made the younger Uchiha withdraw from him just a bit in pain.

It was only a few inches, but his grip had loosened just enough that Zetsu was able to free himself. The man was psychotic, but he wasn't stupid. Clearly, he had just realized one very important fact. He was outnumbered and now members of the hotel staff, guests, and security were making their way onto the scene.

"Damn it!" So he did the only thing he could do.

Zetsu bolted towards the nearest elevator. Izuna tries to chase after him and so did Sasuke, but the door shut before either of them could catch him.

"Someone, get a stretcher!" Madara's command was likely heard by everyone within a hundred feet of him. "A woman has been shot and the shooter has just escaped into an elevator! We don't know which floor he chose!"

There were dozens of floors in this building and it was going to be impossible to block them all. "We need to lock the hotel down!" It was now Hinata's turn to scream!

* * *

At that same moment, Zetsu furiously presses a button. He had been seen. Now, he would the police would be after him and it was all thanks to that little brat!

"Fugaku is causing problems for me even after he is dead." It would have been impressive, had it not be so infuriating!

The one thing he had working in his favor were the many floors of the hotel. They wouldn't know which one he was going to select and that might buy him some time. Though it was likely, that they would try to lock the hotel down.

That mean he had to hurry. Which is why he did what they probably were least expecting. He hit the button for the next floor.

"I need to get out of here quickly." They wouldn't think him foolish enough to get out of a nearby floor and he'd have to use that to his advantage!

So he rushes out of the elevator when it stops and straight into one of the hotel rooms with an open door. Luckily, there was a fire escape. So Zetsu did the only thing he could do.

He ran down the fire escape! This was his best chance to get out of there undetected and to disappear into the crowd. Unfortunately, he knew that would be difficult after the immediate chaos.

He had green hair and very distinctive skin. Zetsu would have to get a disguise, of course. That was alright though. He could manage that and soon enough, he would have his revenge.

"I won't let them get away with this!" Down and down the fire escape he went. "It's their fault she was hurt!" Faster and faster, he went.

Zetsu was starting to get dizzy, but he couldn't stop! He needed to get away before the police found him. Once he was safe, he'd come up with a plan. He'd have his revenge and then he'd craft an entirely identity.

His mother would be alright. Kaguya was a survivor. When she was better and after his brothers were gone, he'd come and get her. They could start over once again. As mother and son (even if the outside world wouldn't know he was her son).

"We never needed them anyway." Zetsu jumps off the bottom of the fire escape and darts into the crowd. "They were just anchors around our necks. Things will be better, when they're gone." He was sure of it!


	15. Chapter 15

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it comes with a complimentary glass of lemonade.

Chapter 15

 _They were still in Rome._ It had been a week since Zetsu's disappearance and they were all still in Italy because of it. Like it or not, they were now part of a criminal investigation. Which meant leaving the country was out of the question.

"Well I just got back from the hospital." It was Itachi on the phone. "It looks like Danzo and Kaguya are going to pull through." Words that that only two weeks ago probably would have disappointed him, but now Madara was somewhat relieved.

He knew that was an awful thing to say about your own mother and former stepfather. It was true though. There was no love lost between him and those two.

The fact that they were alive was good news though. "Excellent." Mrs. Joo and Danzo might be able to help them with the investigation and honestly, he didn't really know how to feel about either of them at the moment.

He'd avoided Danzo as much as possible when the man married his mother. After all, Madara wanted nothing to do with Kaguya. So why would he want anything to do with one of her spouses?

"Yes, I know." It was a wonder how calm Itachi was in this situation, truly. "I'm about to call and let the others know."

The CEO had seen Danzo for what he was from the beginning. He was a manipulative, greedy bastard. An ambitious man who was content to wield power from behind the scenes. That was likely what attracted his mother to him in the first place.

They both wanted largely the same things. Money, power, and fame. Well the Queen of Fashion had wanted fame, Danzo didn't seem too inclined to pursue that last goal with her. That was likely what ended up destroying their marriage in the end, Madara supposed.

It didn't matter though. "Good." He smiles into the phone. "I'll be sure to let Hinata know."

She was the silver lining in all this really. This trip had definitely brought them closer together and now, they even slept together. Sadly, it wasn't nearly as scandalous as it sounded.

Hinata was rightfully terrified of what was going on and he was all too eager to provide her the sense of security she was seeking. It was comfort more than passion that she was seeking as she snuggled ever so sweetly into his arms every night and seeing as he wasn't a complete animal, that's exactly what he gave her. Comfort and when the morning came, he would take an ice cold showers. (He was really getting tired of taking cold showers)!

It was an exquisite torture really to be able to hold her, but not to make love to her. "Madara, do you we have anymore towels?" Speaking of showers though, Hinata was in the bathroom.

Well mostly, she was now peeking her head through the door and that's when the last of Madara Uchiha's self-control snapped. She was wearing a sheer lacy bathrobe, a black thong, and that was _**it**_!

"Yes, we do." No shirt, pants, bra, or **_anything_** else!

Just a sexy see through bathrobe and a skimpy thong. She was only leaning against the door though. Hinata probably falsely assumed that was enough to preserve her modesty.

It wasn't enough to preserve her modesty though. Not by a long shot. Screw the cold showers! Madara had waited more than long enough to claim his adorable bunny.

His adorable bunny who was looking so completely irresistible in her ridiculously enticing bathrobe. "Can you toss them into the bathroom for me?" Oh he'd do more than that!

"Of course." He smiles and Hinata nods at him as she darts back inside.

The little tease was probably going to hide behind the shower curtain. No. Not this time. He'd had quite enough of her unintentionally vicious teasing! He'd give her the towels she wanted and a whole lot more.

With that thought in mind, Madara smirks as he hangs a _**DO NOT DISTURB SIGN**_ on their hotel suite's door and follows her into the bathroom. "Hinata, I brought the towels." He did indeed have them in his hands. "Would you care for some company?"

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he bites his lower lip. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do about this. About any of it.

"Are you going to go see her?" Temari tilts her head at him.

His only saving grace at the moment was that he wasn't alone. Itachi had gone to check on Danzo and Mrs. Joo while Temari had stayed with Sasuke in his hotel room.

Which normally would have been quite the wonderful occurrence. Hot blonde model + hotel room = Fun. Unfortunately, that wasn't case at the moment. He couldn't forget the look on Kaguya's face when Zetsu had gone after him. It just kept replying in his mind on an endless loop. Over and over again.

Sasuke sighs as he looks at the phone helplessly. "I don't know." He thought knew who his birth mother was, but in the end she had taken a bullet for him.

Kaguya had thrown herself in harm's way for him. It didn't make any sense. Did that mean there was still something good left inside her? Should he go and see her or should he stay away?

It would be smarter to stay away. One good deed didn't make up for a lifetime of bad ones, did it? Mrs. Joo was his mother and she had nearly died protecting him though. Didn't he have a moral obligation to see her? Just to make sure she was alright, if nothing else?

"I think you should go." Temari sighs as she kisses his cheek. "The woman got shot. It's not as though she's going to jump up and bite you."

Sasuke wouldn't be so sure about this. This _was_ Kaguya, after all. That woman was capable of anything. Apparently, she was even doing the right thing on occasion.

Despite everything, the youngest Uchiha smiles at her. "Maybe, but you know you don't have to stay." This really wasn't her fight. "My family drama has nothing to do with you and I can understand, if you wanna run as far away from this craziness as possible."

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around his neck. "If I was afraid of crazy, I wouldn't have become a model in the first place." Well that was true. "Besides, Zetsu wasn't just targeting your family. In a way, he was targeting everyone that worked at Tsukuyomi." That was one way to look at it. "So like Hell am I going to let that bastard get away with scaring my coworkers and friends."

Damn. She was feisty. "Alright." He smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I guess we should go see her then." He sighs as he grabs his car keys. "Let's go."

Temari giggles as he opens the door for her. "Such a gentleman." Sometimes. There was that, but he also liked the view of her ass as she walked in front of him.

"I do aim to please." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as they walk off together.

The blonde smiles as she takes his hand in her own and interlaces their fingers. "Well you succeed." Oh he had only just begun to succeed where pleasing Temari was concerned, but for now…he had to focus on Kaguya and finding his bastard of a half-brother.

Zetsu. He had killed his father. He was going to pay for that. That psychopath was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars. Sasuke would make sure of it!

* * *

Hinata squeaks from her position behind the shower curtain as Madara comes into the bathroom. "C-Company?" Her face felt like it was on fire, she was blushing so badly behind the curtain. "I w-was just going to take a shower and needed some towels to dry off with."

"Yes, company." He nods at her sagely and Hinata suddenly really did feel like a bunny. "After all, it is the gentlemanly thing to do." That had been cornered by a very hungry wolf. "This way I'll be there to catch you, if you slip and I can help you reach that spot."

She wished that wouldn't be borderline flashing Madara her cleavage, if he saw her. "You mean the hard to reach spots?" Thank goodness for the curtain.

The curtain that Madara was now pulling back, causing her to blush even more. "Well I was speaking of one spot specifically, but that as well." Heaven help her, she was being cornered by some sort of wolfish sex fiend! " It didn't take a genius to realize what spot he was referring to at the moment!

 **Warning Lemon**

"Oh t-that one." Hinata squirms a bit as she ends up backing up against the cool white tilts of the shower wall.

Madara nods as he follows her in the shower. Fortunately, the water wasn't running yet or else his expensive suit would have been completely soaked by now.

He shakes his head in amusement as he reaches for her bathrobe. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so." Did she want him to stop?

Madara smiles and slides the bathrobe off her as the fabric falls gracefully and lands around her ankles. "I s-shouldn't be the only one getting undressed." The way he was undressing her was so sensual and almost reverent that Hinata found the words were coming out of her mouth before she even realized she was saying them.

"That's a fair point." He chuckles and leaves a trail of kisses along her jaw. "Beauty and brains. Such a rare combination." The throaty kind of chuckle that always left her weak in the knees.

Did he know that? Probably. That wasn't going to stop her though. They were already sharing a hotel suite and she slept in his arms every night. Was there really that big a difference between sleeping with him and well, _sleeping_ with him?

"You're such a sweet talker." HInata blushes more.

She was going to get another position within the company anyway and speaking of positions, Madara's business jacket and shirt were slowly being discarded before her very eyes. Hinata tries her best not to gape as more and more of that sensually sun kissed skin and sculpted muscle is revealed to her.

There was something wonderfully primal about Madara's body. From his wild mane of hair all the way to his broad shoulders and everything else…it was all powerful and decidedly masculine. It reminded her of Ancient Greek and Roman sculptures.

He smirks as he reaches for her thong. "I only speak the truth." So Hinata reaches for his pants.

"Well that's good, I don't like liars." She blushes more as she tugs off his pants and boxers fully.

She didn't like liars, but Hinata most assuredly liked what she was seeing now. She liked it _a lot_ actually. Well endowed probably would have been the understatement of the century. _'All hail Caesar.'_

 _Beautiful._ She was absolutely beautiful Madara thinks to himself as he softly kisses the elegant curve of her neck and yanks off that sexy thong of hers. "Mmm." There wasn't a single part of her that didn't fascinate him at the moment including her soft sighs of pleasure.

He definitely liked those. The way her midnight blue hair fell over the top of her breasts and over her stomach like a sensual waterfall was mesmerizing. He couldn't resist kissing her shoulder before moving down and brushing his lips against the valley of her creamy white, ample breasts.

"That feels so good." Her quiet moans were enticing his half formed erection to a complete one with a dizzying speed. "Madara." Especially, when she said his name like that and ran her fingers through his hair so innocently.

It amazed him how she could be standing naked in the shower with him and still be so pure. A vision leaning against the shower wall as she shyly reached for his cock and wait. What was that last part?!

His kisses felt so good against her skin. Hinata couldn't help, but arch against him wantonly. Nor could she suppress her mews of approval at the attention he was lavishing her with.

Attention that was washing over her like a lazy ocean wave. Equal parts soothing and exciting as she feels herself grow wet. "Good. It's supposed to." Wet with desire for him.

She shouldn't be feeling this way. He was technically her boss, but then he just had to go and take one of her nipples into his hot mouth and suck on it so wonderfully that she wanted to scream. Instantly shutting down all of her rational thoughts.

So she takes his erection in her hand and starts stroking him. Wanting to return some of the feelings he was giving to her. "Fuck!" And judging by the profanity he had just issued, she was succeeding Hinata thinks to herself with a giggle.

Large, thick, and throbbing. That's' what he felt like in her hands and the sounds of his groans were music to her ears. Making her even wetter as he nips at a nipple before licking it soothingly.

Madara shivers as he thrusts into her hand and teases her breast with his mouth. Licking, sucking, and even occasionally bestowing a few playful lovebites on her while his other hand fondles the other breast.

Soft and warm. That was how he would describe her. Madara decides to move further down and see if she was that way everywhere.

He reluctantly releases the rosebud from his mouth and leaves a trail down her stomach, enjoying her quiet giggles and mews of pleasure. He enjoyed her dark red blush when he parts her legs and buries his head between her thighs even more though.

Hinata gasps when she feels his hot, rough tongue against her womanhood. Madara was licking her slowly and deliberately, while toying with her clit. Just as she was starting to moan, two flingers sliding into her making her scream in pleasure.

The erotic ambush was too much not to scream. So she lets go of his arousal and bucks against his wickedly talented mouth helplessly. How else could she respond to such a perfect barrage?

"M-Madara!" She writhes against him lost in desire.

He chuckles against her as he pumps his fingers inside her faster and his tongue teases her even more. "I like it when you scream my name like that." Rubbing her clit even harder. Just to make her scream more.

His tongue was everywhere and he was looking up at her with those smoldering eyes. Bedroom eyes. Hinata could probably cum just from looking at his eyes, but his mouth was nothing short of divine. She was so wet. So fucking wet!

The bastard was so smug, but she couldn't stop. He licks her again and squeezes her backside possessively. That combined with a nip to her clit was more than enough to send her over the edge. Hinata came screaming.

"You taste so sweet." Madara chuckles as he slowly stands up and Hinata blushes at the sight of his erection.

She honestly, had no idea how that was ever going to fit. "You don't need to be skittish." He purrs into her ear, licking it. "I know what I'm doing. Just wrap those beautiful legs of yours around my waist."

Beautiful, skittish bunny. Her thighs were still quivering from the force of her orgasm, Madara notices smugly. Though he planned on giving her a lot more to quiver about.

"Alright." Hinata shyly wraps her legs around him and kisses his cheek. "I trust you." She kisses him briefly on the lips. It was more a ghost or a promise of a kiss than an actual one, he observes before she moves to his neck. Where she lavishes him with her affectionate kisses.

It felt nice. "Mmm good." Very nice, but things were about to feel even better!

He teases her at first. Brushing his arousal against her soaked entrance. She was wetter than an ocean. There was no need to turn on the shower, he thinks to himself with a smirk.

"M-Madara, stop teasing me!" Hinata nips his neck in a gentle reprimand.

The feeling of her teeth sinking into his skin was a turn on. It was enough to make him lose his whatever shred of self-control he might have still possessed snap. So he buries himself inside his lover and groans at the feeling.

Hot, tight, and wet. She fit so perfectly wrapped around his cock as the two of them became one.

Hinata moans at the sensation as she wraps her legs around his backside more tightly. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt." Her words were barely more than a husky murmur as she brushes up against him encouragingly.

It didn't hurt. It felt wonderful actually. She couldn't resist digging her nails into his back.

"Good." He smirks at her as his lips devour hers in a heated kiss and he begins to move.

Hinata's back was now firmly against the wall thanks to the force of his thrusts as the two of them became lost to their lust. Every heated touch, every lustful moan, every scent, and sight was all perfectly beautiful.

Her lover had her firmly gripped by her ass in his hands as he takes her against the wall. Harder and faster. Each time making her cry out and her body shake in pleasure.

"Nhh!" There was only one really coherent thought on her mind at the moment.

That she wanted more. Hinata was practically drowning in a sea of desire and yet, it wasn't enough. It was too much and not enough all at once. She digs her nails into him deeper as she returns his kisses with equal fervor. Their tongues locked in sensual dance.

He had always enjoyed sex. Madara knew few men who didn't. Though this was something different than he was used to. This was euphoria.

The way the she moaned his name, desperately arched against him, kissed him as if she would die without him , and looked as he took her against that wall was nothing short of ethereal. The feeling being buried so deeply inside Hinata that it was almost impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began was sheer and unadulterated ecstasy.

"Mine." Faster and faster he thrusts.

Eager to get more of this feeling. Eager to hear more of those sweet moans and sexy screams from his lover. Just eager for more.

Everything about the situation was erotic. From look of desire shining in her mesmerizing eyes to her bouncing breasts to her lovely legs wrapped so wonderfully tight around him. It was an irresistible combination.

"Y-Yes!" And then she said that.

As soon as the word had left her mouth, Hinata began to scream even louder in carnal bliss as Madara drove into her again and again. Every touch somehow made her body want to sing and feel as though it had been set on fire at the same time. The good kind of fire though. The all consuming fire of passion that made it impossible to kiss him because she couldn't stop moaning.

That was okay though. Madara was hardly quiet either. "Hinata!" Rarely did her name not escape his lips after more than a few seconds as they climbed higher and higher, eventually she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Madara!" The force of her release almost took her breath away as she came hard and fast, with her lover following quickly behind her.

It took several minutes for Madara come down enough from his sensual high. That was how long it took him to slowly slide out of his lover and throw the clothes out of the shower. As soon as that was done though, he turns on the hot water. After all, they had both just gotten dirty. Very dirty and since they were in the shower anyway, they might as well make use of that convenient fact.

 **End of Lemon**

Hinata sighs in pleasure as she leans against Madara after their lovemaking and the CEO lovingly covers her body with soap as they shower together. "You're amazing." Amazing seemed like such a mild term for what they had just done, but the bluenette was quite certain she could be forgiven for her less than stellar vocabulary at the moment after _**that!**_

"You're even more so." Madara smiles as he kisses the top of her head.

It was probably stupid of her to say, but Hinata couldn't help herself. "I love you." She was completely insane, Hinata realized.

She had fallen in love with her boss who she had known for less than a month, but it was true. The former Hyuga Heiress did love him.

"I love you too." And if Madara was to be believed, he loved her.

It was perhaps the most impulsive and foolish thing that she had ever done. Falling in love with her boss and believing his words after their lovemaking, but Hinata did it anyway. She'd worry about the potential consequences of her decision later. For now, she was content just to enjoy being held by her new lover.

* * *

While the two lovers were enjoying their afterglow, Kaguya winces as she hit's the morphine drip. She hated relying on pain medication like this, but she felt she could be forgiven. After all, she had just been shot.

Shot by her own son. By the son who loved her most. Zetsu. He had shot her because she was trying to save Sasuke.

Her youngest son. "Who has always despised me." It wasn't his fault though. The boy had been poisoned against her from an early age.

He was still her 'baby,' even if he was twenty-two now. "My boys." She sighs at that thought.

Her sons not only hated each other now, they were ready to actually kill one another. To make matters worse, she now knew that her eldest son was a murderer. How could she not have realized it sooner?

Surely, there had been signs. Kaguya had never seen them though. She had been too content to bask in the only familial love that she had. The love that Zetsu gave her to see what was really going on.

"He needs help." For his own good he needed to be put into a psych ward where he could get the help he needs. "Or even to be put in prison."

Zetsu had admitted to killing multiple times. Perhaps, he could have gotten off for murdering his first stepfather. The boy had only been four, but by the time that Fugaku died…he wasn't four anymore. Still, he was far too young to be tried as an adult.

Danzo though. Well Danzo was different. Zetsu was thirty-three years old and he had never had a history of mental illness. Pleading insanity would be almost impossible.

The most that she might be able to do was preventing him from getting put on death row. He would still spend years behind bars though. The only upside was that he might get the treatment he needed while there.

"Mrs. Joo?" A nurse peeks into her room. "You have visitors."

She had visitors? Who? It couldn't possibly be Zetsu. There was no way the man would have been foolish enough to walk into a hospital room after getting caught shooting a man.

"Send them in?" Visitors plural. That meant more than one.

The nurse nods and opens the door. Sasuke and a blonde woman walk in. Kaguya thought that her name was Temari. She had been one of the models at Madara's show.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke looks at her and pauses. "Mother?" It was perhaps the first time that he had called her mother in well over a decade and it made Kaguya smile.

"Much better now." She smiles more at him.

It was a start. Kaguya wasn't delusional. One couldn't build a relationship overnight, but it was a start. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance she could get at least some of her sons back just as she was losing her eldest to the throes of madness. Maybe, she didn't have to be alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on Onoki's fate.

Chapter 16

Zetsu was a man on the run. He was also a man with a plan. "I'll pay you five thousand Euros, if you take me to Sardina right now." He smiles at an elderly gentleman who owned a fishing boat.

"Five thousand euros?" The man blinks as he puffs on his cigarette.

He had said that his name was Onoki, but Zetsu didn't care. Sardina was an island off of the coast of Italy and it was a relatively straight shot from Rome to it. Which mean the could get there faster.

So he nods at the man. "Five thousand." He shows him a bag of money. "No questions asked."

More importantly though, Tunisia was directly underneath the island and relatively nearby it. It would be another easy escape point.

Once he got to Africa, it would be lot easier to disappear. This was particularly true because of his disguise. Zetsu was fortunate that his mother owned a modeling agency because it meant he had access to basically every makeup under the Sun.

So had applied that makeup liberally to make himself to make himself look like an old man. His hair had even been dyed completely gray and he was wearing an expensive business suit. No one was going to mess with someone in an expressive business suit.

"Normally, let me check to make sure you aren't packing any weapons." Onoki frowns. "People normally don't offer that much money unless they're in big trouble and wanna get out of it fast."

Damn. The old man was too smart for his own good. It was a pity. Zetsu was offering him some easy money, but he just had to ask questions.

He chuckles at that. "You know, you're a lot smarter than you look." The fugitive smirks. "Which is unfortunate for you because in this case, ignorance really was bliss." With that being said, he pulls out his gun and fires off a shot.

The shot struck true and hit the old man in the heart. He either died instantly or he would drown in the coastal waters, Zetsu decides. He didn't particularly care which as he shoves the fool overboard.

"Oh well." He heads towards the Captain's Room. "I might as well keep the money anyway." Zetsu didn't know how long he'd be on the run or in this case, on the sail?

Hmm. No. On the sail didn't quite have the same ring to it. No matter. No matter. The important thing was that he had a ship now and he was heading straight towards Sardinia.

After a week of laying low and perfecting his disguise, he was happy to have a more concrete plan. It had been almost impossible to get out of the city with all of the local authorities looking for him. Zetsu had managed though.

"Damn brat." This was really all Sasuke's fault.

He would have escaped without being scene, if it wasn't for his youngest half-brother and even worse, he was the reason why their own mother had been shot. He couldn't wait to ring his little neck, just like he had rung Fugaku's.

Zetsu wouldn't stop there though. "I'll make it a family affair." He'd kill Madara, Izuna, and Itachi as well.

Kaguya's biggest mistake she ever made was having more children really. The didn't love her. At best, they ignored her and at worst they hated her. They had no gratitude towards the woman who had brought them into this world and it made him sick!

"Maybe, they should have been better sons and this wouldn't have happened." Zetsu smirks at the thought.

For awhile, he had held out hope that they would see reason. That one day his half-brothers would realize that Kaguya wasn't a monster and that they would be a happy family. That dream had died years ago.

Too many years had passed by. He could almost forgive Sasuke and Itachi at first. They didn't know any better. Their father and stepmother were turning them against Kaguya. Things were different now though.

They were fully grown. "Adults." Adults who should have freed themselves from Fugaku's and Mikoto's brainwashing long ago, but alas they hadn't.

"Such a shame." He shakes his head as he begins guiding the ship towards the island that would lead him to freedom. "Oh well."

Madara and Izuna, if anything were worse. They had even followed Kaguya's career path and used what they had learned from her in childhood to become successful. Despite that, they avoided her at all costs. They hated her.

They deserved to die painfully and slowly for all the suffering they had put Kaguya through. Zetsu knew that for a fact and he would make sure of it. After all, hadn't these people ever heard of the saying that mother knows best?

* * *

Several hours later, Hinata sighs as she cuddles into Madara. She was securely in his lap at the moment and the others were also in her lover's hotel room. Last night had been wonderful, but the reality of their situation was setting in.

"I still can't believe that they haven't caught him!" Sasuke was seething.

Mei shakes her head as she holds Izuna's hand and glances at Sasuke. "They'll find him." The former model was doing her best to calm him and comfort her husband.

Her husband who was being suspiciously silent at the moment. Izuna likely felt guilty about all this. Hinata suspected that they all did to some degree.

Madara for planning the fashion show in Rome. Izuna for allowing it and Itachi for letting Sasuke out of his sight. Though Sasuke didn't seem to feel guilty about anything. He was just angry.

Itachi sighs and places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "When I find that son of a bitch, I'll put him out of his misery." Well that was ironic.

"You all have the same mother." Hinata tilts her head.

"It's an expression, My Love." Madara sighs and kisses her cheek. "Besides, just because we're actually her sons doesn't mean she isn't a bitch. Though I must admit, that I am shocked she saved Sasuke."

Sasuke looks away. Clearly, he was feeling rather conflicted about all of this. Though he was lucky. Temari and Itachi refused to leave his side, Hinata notes.

"I think in her own demented way, she might actually care about us." Sasuke sighs.

That was quite surprising to hear Sasuke say, but then again…the woman had taken a bullet for him. It was hard to refute his point with that in mind, Hinata supposed.

""Maybe." Izuna sighs and shakes his head. "We'll figure out what to do with her and Danzo after Zetsu is behind bars." Yeah. The sooner that freak was behind bars, the sooner everyone would be safe again!

"Well it looks like Danzo is going to pull through at least." Kurenai shakes her head at that as she glances at Itachi. "Kaguya is feeling up to talking with Sasuke and Temari, so she'll be fine. At least physically." Emotionally was another matter. "As for Zetsu, the entire city is looking for him. He couldn't have gotten outside of Rome."

Madara sighs and shakes his head. It was obvious that he didn't necessarily agree with that assessment and Hinata had a pretty good idea why.

"He managed to keep the fact he murdered two men a secret for years." His eyes were shinning with guilt. "As much as I despise Kaguya, I was wrong about one thing." Hinata hugs him tightly. "She's not a murderer." Trying to offer him whatever comfort she could. "And Zetsu is not to be underestimated."

That's when Hinata's phone buzzed and she turns it on. "It's my father." She'd have to brief him. "I'll be right back." With that being said, she quickly heads to the bathroom to take the call.

* * *

She wasn't the only one on the phone though. Back in the United States, Mikoto was calling Kaguya on a disposal phone. She knew there was an investigation and as much as it hurt her, getting involved in it would only hinder the progress that was being made. (Well at least she hoped some progress was being made).

"Hello?" Kaguya blinks after a nurse handed her a phone and left.

The woman sounded so surprised. Well that only made sense, really. It wasn't as if Zetsu would be stupid enough to call Mrs. Joo while he was on the run and the Uchiha woman doubted that any of her employees would be dumb enough to call the Queen of Fashion while she was in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound.

Mikoto apparently was though. "Kaguya, it's me." She knew the other woman would recognize her voice. "Before you hang up, I wanted to thank you for saving Sasuke." Those were words that the American woman had never expected to say to Kaguya, but they were sincere.

Oh she had always hated Mrs. Joo. Mikoto had never made any secret about that, but the fact of the matter was that she had saved her son. So as much as it killed her to say it, she was grateful to her.

"…" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

Clearly, Kaguya was just as surprised by what was happening as Mikoto was. For once, the raven haired woman couldn't blame Kaguya for her reactions either. They were both in shock.

"You don't need to thank me for that." Another pause. "He's my son too."

That was the first time that Kaguya had openly acknowledged that Sasuke was her son. The woman had always lorded the fact that she had given birth to Itachi and Sasuke over her.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." She shakes her head. "You took a bullet for him and if you hadn't, Sasuke might be dead."

Kaguya was tonguetied. That had to explain the gap between her responses. "I'm aware of that. That's why I took it." She sighs with such remorse and sadness, that Mikoto actually believed it was sincere. "He despises me and that is partially my fault, but he's still my baby. I wasn't going to watch him get killed by another of my babies."

Zetsu was thirty-three and while Mikoto understood the sentiment of saying your child would always be your baby, she didn't think that a murderer deserved it. Surely, there had to be something that they could do to catch him.

"Speaking of Zetsu, have you spoken to the police yet?" Maybe, the fashion icon would know something. "You have to or they won't find him."

Zetsu was smart. He had been 'trained' by Kaguya. If he didn't want to be found, he probably wasn't going to be found. Mikoto knew that she was asking a lot of the other woman. She was asking Mrs. Joo to turn in her own son, but it had to be done. For everyone's safety.

She shakes her head. "They've been considerate enough to allow me to rest before I speak to them." Kaguya pauses. "I believe that they have spoken to Danzo though."

"Have you told Madara or the others anything?" She pauses. That sounded bad. "Of any suspicions you might have about where he would have gone?"

"No." She frowns. "He'd look for someplace nearby, but out of Rome though." That didn't exactly limit it too much.

Though Mikoto supposed it was something. "Alright." She sighs. "Well I'll let you get some rest then."

"Yes, goodbye, Mikoto." For a second, the woman thought Mrs. Joo had hung up, but she then adds. "I believe that this is the most civil conversation that we've ever had."

That was probably accurate. As much as she loathed Kaguya, Mikoto could acknowledge when someone made a good point.

It was now her turn, not to be able to find the words that she wanted. "Yes, but I wouldn't count on such an occurrence to happen again regularly in the future." She didn't want the woman to get the wrong idea. "I still don't like you, but it seems that now we must work together to keep our sons safe." There was no alternative. "So for now, that necessities that we become allies."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the rules of war." Kaguya laughs softly. "Far more familiar than you really want to know, actually. Fashion is a very cutthroat business. Goodnight." And with that, she hangs up on Mikoto and the Uchiha woman sighs as she looks at the clock.

"A week." How much longer would Zetsu be able to evade the police?

* * *

Madara sighs as he watches Hinata walk into the bathroom. This couldn't be easy on her or her family. He knew that Hinata's father, cousin, and sister were calling at last once a day to check in.

"She shouldn't have to go through this." He shakes his head. "Because she loves me."

Izuna gives him a dirty look. "No one should and don't you dare blame yourself for the actions of our psychotic half-brother." It was too late for that.

If he hadn't defied Kaguya and done the show in Rome, Zetsu might never have done this. He might never have shot Danzo and Kaguya. He might never have very nearly shot Sasuke either.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have found out the truth." Sasuke's voice disrupts his thoughts. "We would never have known that it was Zetsu who killed our father and not Kaguya."

That's right. Fugaku. It hadn't been Kaguya who killed him, but Zetsu. That twisted son of a bitch.

Alright. Alright. She was a bitch, but Mrs. Joo had saved Sasuke. Madara mentally corrects himself. He'd have to find a way to come to gripes with that.

Kaguya might have been a very poor mother, but she wasn't the Black Widow that he had thought she was. If anything, it was possible that Zetsu had actually controlling her instead of the other way around.

It was all starting to make sense now. "That's true." Of course, Kaguya would cling to her oldest son after losing three husbands and being estranged from four of her sons. It only made sense.

"So stop blaming yourself." Kurenai shakes her head. "It won't do any good. We need to focus on finding Zetsu."

Izuna smirks at that and looks at Itachi. "That one's a keeper." Itachi nods in agreement.

"Oh believe me, I know." The elder son of Fugaku smiles as he walks over to Kurenai and kisses her cheek. "You're incredible. I don't know what I would have done, if you weren't here."

Kurenai laughs softly at that. "Most likely taken a lot more cold showers." Which makes Itachi blush and did wonders for easing the tension in the room.

If only finding Zetsu was as easy as that, Madara muses to himself as he looks at the bathroom door. Then they could go home and everything would be perfect. He could be with Hinata and none of them would have to worry about a thing.

* * *

Danzo sighs as he looks up at the ceiling of his hospital room. He couldn't believe it. He had been shot by one of Kaguya's sons and it wasn't Madara.

"Do you need anything, Sir?" A pretty nurse smiles at him.

Hmm. Well that didn't mean that his hospital stay had to be dull. "I think that a bath would be most excellent right now." A sponge bath most likely.

The nurse either didn't know what was going on in his head or she was kind enough to pretend she didn't. It mattered little though because he soon found himself being prepared or his bath.

He was in a hospital. Zetsu was on the run. The madman might be more than half crazy, but Danzo doubted that he was going to shoot up a hospital to get to him or even to find Kaguya.

No. When it came to people like that freak, they always put themselves ahead of others. No matter how irrationally devoted they might seem to a select few.

"Alright." She smiles at him. "Let's get started then."

There had always been something that struck him as eerie about that boy. At first, Danzo had thought it was merely his exotic looks. He knew the truth now though. Zetsu had been a little serial killer in the making. That's exactly what he was.

Oh well. He'd focus on that abomination later. Right now, Danzo was safe and he had a sexy nurse offering him a sponge bath. It was important to stop and smell the roses every once in awhile and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was a man who was going out of his mind with worry for his daughter. The only thing keeping him somewhat sane was his nephew. Neji.

Hanabi was driving him back to the edge every time she opened her mouth though. He had always admired his younger daughter's imagination, but right now it was horrible. The woman kept imagining all sorts of terrifying scenarios that might be happening to Hinata and it was driving him stark, raving mad!

"There is nothing that can be done about it." Neji sighs as he places his hand on Hiashi's shoulder. "You just talked to Hinata and she said that she was fine." That was true.

Though he had a suspicion that his daughter might be lying to him. Lying to spare his feelings. After all, she couldn't come home with a criminal investigation going on and him flying there, well it would only serve to complicate things. So they were both stuck right where they were.

"I know." It was difficult though.

Beyond difficult, really. Other than losing his wife, this was the most difficult thing that Hiashi had ever done. That and the fear wouldn't go away that he was about to lose Hinata. Just like he had lost Emiko.

Neji shakes his head. "I'm worried too, but all we can do is to keep checking up on her for the moment." Yes, that was right. "You should get some rest. When was the last time you slept?"

That was a good question. Hmm. How long had it been? Hiashi couldn't precisely remember.

"Two, maybe three days?" That sounded awful.

"You're pushing your limits." Neji opens the door of Hiashi's bedroom. "Get some rest." He shakes his head at his uncle. "I will come and get you, if anything changes."

As much as it pained him to admit it, Neji was right. He was no good to anyone like this. "Very well." He sighs and heads into his room.

He'd just have to trust Neji on this. His nephew had never lied to him before. So why would he start now? If something changed, the other man would wake him up and Hiashi Hyuga would spring into action!

* * *

Hinata comes out of the bathroom and sighs. "Alright. I've briefed my father." This was becoming a disturbing pattern.

She really shouldn't have to brief her father and tell him that she wasn't' dead. They needed to find Zetsu and quickly!

"That's good, My Love." Madara nods at her approvingly. "Alright, everyone." He glances at the clock. "It's getting late. We should all try to get some rest. Don't go anywhere without your 'Buddy' though."

They had instituted the Buddy System. No one was going anywhere without someone with them. That way, they would always outnumber Zetsu, if he tried anything.

It was a small comfort, but it was something. For now, they were simply trying to carry on as they waited for him to get caught. There was little else that they could do at the moment.

"Mmm." Temari purrs as she grabs Sasuke's hand. "Don't worry. I'll take _very_ good care of him." To which the elder Uchiha Brothers chuckle as they watch Sasuke get dragged off by his blonde.

Izuna smiles and shakes his head. "I think he may have bitten off more than he can chew." He smiles and takes Mei's hand. "Though they do have the right idea."

"Lucky him." Madara watches with mirth dancing in his eyes.

Izuna nods in agreement as he and Mei slip out of the room and head to their room. "Good night." Itachi and Kurenai weren't far behind. "Be safe." Itachi gives one last anxious look at Madara and Hinata as they make their final departure.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Madara sighs as he takes Hinata into his arms.

How was she holding up? She was a nervous wreck! There was a crazy killer on the loose and he was likely after them!

She couldn't' say that though. "About as well as can be expected." Hinata Hyuga had to be strong. She couldn't let Madara see how scared she was.

That and she was fortunate. The bluenette didn't have to sleep alone. The CEO was constantly at her side now. They would just have to do their best to protect each other until this was all over.

"I know that it's hard." That was an understatement. "Believe me, I know." He kisses her forehead. "I worry about you every second of every day now." That was sweet, but he shouldn't have to." And I know you feel the same, but we will get through this."

Hinata sure hoped that Madara was right. She didn't want to find him, only for them to torn apart by death. They should be enjoying the early stages of their relationship. Getting to know each other better and having more amazing lovemaking sessions. Going for long walks on the beach and to the movies. Normal things! They shouldn't be worrying bout Madara's crazy half-brother trying to kill them!

"Yes, we will." Hinata silently pleaded for those words not to be a lie.

He shakes his head in amusement. "I know, exactly what you need." He did?

"And what's that?" Hinata looks up at him curiously as Madara reaches for something in the cupboard.

He smiles and leads her into their bedroom. The man was obviously planning something. Then again, this was Madara. He was always planning something. That was kinda why he was a CEO in the first place.

"A nice, relaxing massage." Oh that did sound good. "Complete with scented massage oils." Even better. "Do you have a scent that you prefer?"

Hmm. No. Not really. Madara could use whatever he liked. Just as long as his powerful hands were all over her.

Hinata smiles at him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Surprise me and if I like it, I'll return the favor later." That sounded good. Right? Seductive?

"Mmm then I'll just have to be sure to do a good job." He laughs quietly. "Though I do feel that it is only fair to warn you that I have taken a couple massage therapy classes just for special occasions like these."

She smiles and kisses him. "Well I'm very glad to be your special occasion." Who wouldn't be?

Madara was attractive, intelligent, and a fantastic lover. There was only one problem. He had a psychotic crazy-half brother. Then again, nobody was perfect. For now though, Hinata would just enjoy her sensual massage form her gorgeous boyfriend and worry about Zetsu later.

If they didn't take time to enjoy the little things in life, this would drive them crazy. She knew that. So that was why she happily lays on her stomach as Madara looks over the various massage oil choices. If nothing else, a good lovemaking sessions should lull her to sleep quite nicely.


	17. Chapter 17

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it comes with a complimentary glass of lemonade.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sorry to Onoki. I just thought it was more realistic.

Chapter 17

Madara smiles as he watches Hinata slowly tug off her top. There was a rather nice red silk bra underneath it, but it seemed she was going to keep that on for the moment. Oh well. That wouldn't last long.

"Red certainly flatters you." He picks up one of the jars of massage oil.

It was a jasmine one. Jasmine, vanilla, and lavender were scents that he associated Hinata. That and it didn't really matter all that much which oil he applied to her lovely skin. What mattered most was that he was going to be touching her.

He was going to be touching her a lot actually. "Mmm I think that's mostly because you're a flatterer." Spending some time petting his beautiful bunny would certainly go a long way towards helping him to relax and so did the delightful sound of her adorable giggle.

"Well that is accurate, but it doesn't make what I'm saying any less true." He chuckles at that as he pours a bit of the oil onto her creamy white back and begins rubbing it into her wonderfully soft skin.

Hinata sighs in contentment and Madara smiles. She certainly adored being petting almost as much as he enjoyed doing it. Opposites really did attract in their case.

Since they had become lovers only a short time ago, the CEO was rapidly working on memorizing every inch of her body. Learning where she liked to be touched and precisely how Hinata liked to be touch their. It was quite the enjoyable learning process. Every woman was different and a puzzle to solve, but he didn't plan on exploring anymore puzzles after her.

"That feels so good." His lover relaxes more into the bed.

Good, he smiles at that thought. "Excellent." Madara places a few soft kisses to the back of her neck as his hands slowly and sensually glide over the curve of her back. "I assure you that's by design."

 **Warning Lemon**

Hinata laughs softly at that and enjoys a few more minutes of the back massage before she sits up and captures his lips in a kiss. "Mmm you can't reach everywhere with me laying on my back." She smiles at him after breaking the kiss and reaches behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra.

Madara was only all too happy to pull it the rest of the way off. "That's very true." There really should be some sort of shrine to Hinata's breasts. Large, but not ridiculously so and shaped so perfectly. "I'm lucky to have such an incredibly beautiful and intelligent lover who thinks of these sorts of things." Creamy white skin crowned by rosy pink nipples. Beautiful and definitely worthy of that shrine.

The bluenette laughs at that as she kisses him once again. Madara was such a good kisser that it took her breath away sometimes. Her lover's hands weren't idle as they kissed though. It seemed that the CEO really was determined to make her breathless.

Almost immediately, she feels his hands move to her breasts. His magnificently large and powerful hands that were now wet from the massage oil. That only added the eroticism of the act though. His hands were wet and slippery as they slide up and down her breasts, massaging them almost reverently.

"And I'm lucky to have you." She smiles, pulling away from the kiss briefly to cover his neck and shoulder with kisses.

Soft sighs of pleasure kept leaving her lips. Along with quiet moans. Hinata couldn't help it though. It would have been almost impossible not to respond to the seductive touches Madara was lavishing her with.

He smirks at her as he has her sit up even more and pulls her skirt down to her knees. "I'm glad that you feel that way." His hands now trailing over her stomach and the curve of her hips. "You are perfection." He nips one of her nipples and gives it a little lick as Hinata reaches over to undo the buttons on his shirt.

With each button that she undid, more and more of his well sculpted chest was exposed. The man must have gone to a gym a lot in his off hours. One didn't usually get muscles like these from sitting behind a desk as much as Madara surely did.

"So are you." Once the last of the buttons was undone and Madara had pulled away a bit, she tugs his shirt off over his head and watches with desire filled eyes as her lover kicks off his pants rather quickly. "I have to be the luckiest woman in the world to have you." Hinata knew for a fact that she was far from the only woman in the modeling agency to have her eyes on Madara Uchiha and yet, he had chosen her.

Out of all the beautiful models in that place, Madara had chosen Hinata. She blushes at that thought. The young woman couldn't help, but feel a little vain as she watches the raven haired man yank off his boxers and reveal his already fully aroused erection.

"I feel the same way about you." He purrs at her as he caresses her breasts with one hand and kisses her heatedly while lewdly squeezing her backside.

His hands were so large, that Hinata felt as though she could easily encase her them. She feels herself moan from the treatment and her red silky panties were quickly getting wet with the evidence of her desire.

Madara seemed to sense what she was thinking because he quickly discards her the silken fabric and pushes Hinata until she was laying on flat on her back. It didn't take her long to realize what he wanted.

"You seem to rather like massage oils." He chuckles darkly at her as he parts her legs, his erection now by her face as his head was nearly buried between her thighs. "You're already so wet and I know that it wasn't from them." He smirks at her and before Hinata could issue a retort, she was soon moaning in ecstasy.

His tongue was _everywhere._ Long and slow licks to her womanhood and her clit. "Yes!" It felt ridiculously good feeling him make love to her with his mouth as she sucks lightly on his fully aroused cock.

Madara groans with pleasure at the feeling of Hinata's lips wrapped around him. Her wickedly soft lips and wonderfully hot mouth were a heady combination. One that he couldn't resist.

"So good." He growls with approval as he thrusts into her welcoming mouth and licks her more. "Don't stop." The woman had barely started, but he was already on the brink of absolute madness.

He was vaguely aware of her soft hands reaching for the massage oil as Hinata continues sucking him off. It took a moment or two before Madara felt her hands rubbing the oil against him. Over the curve of his ass and onto his lower back.

It was a sinfully good sensation. To have her touching him all over as his sweet lover bobs her head up and down the length of his cock in tune with a beautiful symphony that he couldn't quite hear.

"I won't." Madara hears her quiet voice assure him as he licks her harder and faster.

He teases her clit with his tongue and his fingers. Even with his teeth ever so gently. Reveling in the way that Hinata arches against him so desperately. So wantonly. He doubted anyone else had ever elicited such reactions from the normally innocent woman.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their first orgasm. Madara couldn't resist her mouth and Hinata couldn't resist his. The taste of her desire only further spurred his own though. This was just the beginning.

Hinata pants desperately as she tries to catch her breath. "I want you to lay on your back instead." Her face was likely still burning bright red with her blush, but she wanted him too much to worry about such things. To worry about how lustful she must have seemed to him. How pathetically wanton.

"Your wish, is my command." Madara chuckles as he lays down on his back for her and Hinata smiles.

She smiles and soon straddles his waist. "Mmm. I'm very happy to hear that." Hinata could scarcely believe that this gorgeous man was her lover and so willing to indulge her in such requests.

Though she wasn't going to argue over her good fortune as she once again reaches for jar of massage oil. "I hope you don't mind smelling like jasmine." She giggles as she coats her hand in the sensual oil.

"I'm quite certain that I've smelled worse." His eyes dance in amusement at her concern. "Do with me what you will."

Hinata leans down and kisses him as her hands glide over his muscular chest. "That is quite the generous offer." How often did Madara Uchiha relinquish control to anyone, she wonders to herself.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that she had him in her life now and the feeling of his skin underneath her fingertips was divine. The power that she felt was impressive. It stirred something primal in her.

"Well how can I refuse my sweet bunny anything that she asks for?" He practically purrs at the attention. "Especially after she sucked on my carrot so well."

Hinata blushes and rolls her eyes at that. "You're absolutely horrible sometimes." Horrible, but handsome.

Almost impossibly so, the bluenette thinks to herself as her hands travel over his well-sculpted abs and over his powerful thighs. She couldn't resist rubbing herself against his still hard erection and moaning at the sensation the action gave her.

Madara groans in lust. She could be such an evil tease. He'd never wanted anyone this much before.

Hinata was equal parts and angel and a Siren, he supposed. "I want to be inside you." As soon as possible. Before he came all over her hand like some barely tried youth.

He was thirty years old. Madara had more self-control than that. Well at least he used to. With Hinata such things were most assuredly in doubt.

"I want that too." She slowly slides onto him, causing them both to moan.

How could anyone possibly be this hot, tight, and wet Madara wonders. This perfect. Nevermind. It didn't matter.

All that mattered was that he was inside her and Hinata was his in every sense of the word possible. "Perfect." He squeezes her ass as Hinata moans and rocks against him.

Slowly. Hinata throws her head back in bliss at the sensation of being filled by him once again. She could feel every inch of him inside her and she couldn't stop moaning as she began to move against him.

His hands were now reaching up to fondle her breasts as she bounces up and down the length of his cock. Every thrust made her soar every higher. The sight of his smoldering eyes gazing up at her, his heated touches, and the feeling of him buried so deep inside her was an intoxicating combination.

"You feel so good." Hinata was barely coherent now, but that was meaningless.

Everything was meaningless that didn't involve him touching her or her touching him. "So do you." One of his hands leaves her breasts and goes back to squeezing her ass. "You look like a Goddess when you ride my cock like that."

It seemed his bunny enjoyed some bedroom talk because she was soon bouncing up and down him like a wild thing. Every moan and movement only aroused him further though.

The way her breasts bounced and her body was flush with an adorable pink blush was beyond erotic. Her hair was spilling all over her like a sensual waterfall and at that moment, he knew that Hinata had eyes only for him. Just the way he preferred it.

She smelled like jasmine, vanilla, and lavender. "M-Madara!" Her moans were even more enticing than her scent though. "Oh God!" She was riding him as if she was a succubus.

There were so many sides to his bunny. The angel, the Siren, and the Succubus, he observes as he slams into her making them both scream with pleasure. How could anyone be this tight?

Hinata moans as Madara goes even deeper and the bed shakes slightly underneath him. It all felt so good. It was almost like she was flying and she was so fucking wet. It was almost enough to take her breath away.

That's when her lover claims her even faster and rubs her clit harshly while slapping ass. It was enough to send her over the edge. Though it was an edge they both fell over together. She could feel him spill his seed deep inside her.

The rest of the night, they spent in was spent in each others arms. Madara had to admit that his lover did surprise him. Her stamina was far higher than her shy persona would seem to imply, but by the time the morning came…he reluctantly pulls out of her and wraps the blankets around them. After all, it was unlikely they'd be alone for long.

 **End of Lemon**

"Back to being an angel again." He chuckles as he watches her sleep and kisses the top of her head.

In all fairness, Madara had worn the poor woman out. Still, that had been one Hell of a night. Unfortunately, they would now have to deal with the unpleasant realities of daylight now.

* * *

Well he had finally done it. Zetsu had managed to sail all the way to Tunisia. Now, he just had to disappear and bring his mother to him. After that, everything would be as it should be.

"Hello." Naturally, he had acquired a cell phone with the purpose of doing exactly that.

There was a pause on the other line. "Zetsu?" His mother was in shock.

That was only to be expected really. He had never planned for his mother to find out about the killings. She didn't need that on her conscience. The woman was far kinder than her other 'sons' gave her credit for. Kaguya would never have had the will power to do what was necessary and end them all.

"Yes, it's me." He smiles into the phone. "I hope that you are recovering well from your injuries. I never wanted you to be hurt." That was the last thing that Zetsu had desired.

There was another long pause. One that told Zetsu all that he needed to know. His mother was still appalled by his actions. It would take him awhile to make her see reason. That much was obvious.

"I'm recovering well enough." Her words were so slow. "I need to see you though." Mrs. Joo was choosing them very carefully.

Well at least she wanted to see him again. "When you're better, I will send for you." He smiles cheerfully on the other end of the line. "I will keep in touch. This is a disposable cell so don't try to trace it." Just in case, she thought to call him. Zetsu was smarter than that. "It's safer for both of us that way. Goodnight, mother." With that being said, he quickly hangs up.

It was painful to hang up on her, but Zetsu knew that it wasn't wise to stay on that line for too long. It was better safe than sorry, really.

"Now, I need to find a place to stay for the night." He changed his sleeping locations every night.

He was a man on the run. Staying in one place for too long would have been most unwise and while Zetsu was many things, stupid certainly wasn't one of them.

* * *

Zetsu wasn't the only one busy though. Kurotsuchi had seen her grandfather fall overboard and managed to get him to the hospital. He was currently in surgery and she was desperately hoping that it would be enough to save his life.

She had completely lost track of time. After getting her grandfather to the hospital, she had contacted the authorities and told them what happened. Maybe, if nothing else they'd be able to catch the man who had shot her grandfather.

 _"You're saying an old man in an expensive business suit shot your grandfather and threw him overboard?" The officer gaped at her._

 _She nodded in response. Kurotsuchi was well aware that her story sounded too fantastical to be true, but it was. She had brought him to the hospital herself._

 _"Yes, I can show you a picture of my grandfather's ship." She shook her head. "I wasn't able to get a picture of the man though, but my grandfather is currently in the hospital. They're trying to save his life." Tears streamed down her face. "The bastard shot him in the heart."_

 _The man sucked in a harsh breath at that. "Well, come. We'll have an officer try to draw up an image from your recollection and description." Yes, that would be good. It was better than nothing._

 _"Thank you, Officer." She sighed and went with another man for a short time to come up with an image._

 _It had taken a couple hours, but soon enough…the young woman had done the only thing she could. Kurotsuchi had gone back to the hospital and waited for her grandfather to get out of surgery._

"I'm so sorry, Miss." A nurse came out of the hospital room. "We did everything we could, but the bullet pierced his heart. He's gone." And with that, the last thread of her self-control broke and Kurotsuchi began to sob for Onoki. Her grandfather was dead.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he pours himself a glass of wine and one for Kurenai. He was now more or less sharing a hotel room with the woman. It would have been quite the pleasant development, had they both not been so worried about Zetsu.

His oldest half-brother and the only serial killer that he had the displeasure of knowing. The doctor had always suspected that there was something not quite right with the man. He just never thought that he was this psychotic.

"It will be alright." Kurenai sighs as she takes the glass of wine gratefully. "The police are looking for him now and he wouldn't dare come back for us with them on his trail."

That was of course, assuming that Zetsu was thinking logically. Itachi highly doubted that he was. He was afraid that the madman would come back for all of them and it would be a bloodbath.

He caresses her cheek. "I hope you're right." Itachi couldn't help, but smile at her though. "You truly do not need to subject yourself to all of this though." She owed him absolutely nothing.

There was no reason for her to become tangled up in this deadly game of cat and mouse. It wasn't as though they had known each other very long and Kurenai was making herself a target by staying with him.

"This man is obsessed with your family and Madara's company." She shakes her head and leans into his touch. "I was going to become involved one way or another." She smiles at him. "At least this way I get free tickets to see the show."

She truly was a wonder. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." Itachi kisses her forehead.

"Well you did save a man's life." Kurenai smiles at him.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Yes, there is that." He chuckles. "Though if you knew anything about Danzo, you might think that was such a good thing. He didn't deserve to die, but he can be quite the viper when he wants to be."

"Well that explains why he married your mother." Kurenai laughs softly and Itachi soon joins her.

That was true. Any man crazy enough to marry Mrs. Joo must have had a few screws loose. Though Itachi still didn't have any clue what his own father had once seen in the woman. Thankfully, he had long ago learned there were some things that one just didn't want to know and it was best to leave it at that.

* * *

Sasuke was playing cards with Mei, Izuna, and Temari. Temari was winning. Damn she was good.

"I suppose that I should count myself lucky this isn't strip poker." Izuna shakes his head in amusement. "I look forward to getting to know you Sasuke, but I don't believe either of us wants to see the other lose in such a game."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "That's definitely true." Though maybe he could play strip poker with Temari later. Actually, that sounded like an excellent idea.

Mei shakes her head in amusement as she deals the cards. "The woman does have a marvelous pokerface. I have to give her that much." She glances at Temari slyly.

Temari smirks as she takes her cards. "I have two brothers." Ah. So that explained it. "I've had a lot of practice when it comes to poker." Yeah and it certainly showed.

Oh well. There were worse ways to pass the time than playing cards with his new girlfriend, half-brother, and Mei. Mei who was his Sister-In-Law, whom Sasuke had never met before all this.

Izuna had good tastes. He'd landed himself a hot model. Good for him. Actually, it looked like they had all done rather well in the love department recently. Well except for Zetsu.

"Two Jacks." Sasuke shows his cards.

Zetsu though could go jump off a cliff. That Bastard murdered his father. He deserved to rot in a prison cell somewhere. Was he even sane enough to fear death?

Sasuke didn't know, but he was damn sure going to find out. There was no way that he was going to allow that psychopath to wander around anymore. They just had to find him and then lock his ass up for good.

Temari laughs and shows her cards. "Two Queens." She flashes him her own cards.

"Two Queens of Hearts." Well that was fitting. "Makes sense." Sasuke shakes his head as he kisses her.

He didn't particularly care that Izuna and Mei were there. Those two definitely weren't shy about PDA. So why should he be in the relative privacy of a hotel room? Yeah. That's what he thought.

Sasuke knew that they still had to find Zetsu. Unfortunately, they couldn't really do anything until they had a lead. Which meant, he might as well enjoy his time with his family and Temari.

This was the calm before the storm. A storm that was rapidly approaching. "Mmm. You're so sweet." He could feel it in the very air, but Sasuke was more than happy to allow himself to be distracted by Temari's sexy kisses for the moment.

There was nothing else he could do for now. The waiting was the worst. It was driving him absolutely crazy, but Sasuke knew one thing for sure. Zetsu was going to pay for everything that he had done to their family. Karma was about to bite him in his ugly ass.


	18. Chapter 18

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not sure if Sasuke's invention actually exists in real life yet, but I know that some similar stuff does. I believe that Sasuke's version is more advanced, but I could be wrong. Though I figure since it's Sasuke, I figure he's a genius and thus we can bend the 'rules' a little. Happy reading.

Chapter 18

Zetsu had now been on the run for a month and Kaguya was trying her best to get released from the hospital. Unfortunately, the medical staff was still being very stubborn.

"If you want to help us, you'd do a lot more good telling us about those phone calls." Madara eyes her with suspicion.

She couldn't blame him. The man was thirty years old and their relationship had never been as warm as she would have liked. They were too much like for that to really happen, even if the CEO didn't want to admit to such a thing.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I've told you everything that happened on those phone calls." Of course, Mrs. Joo had. Didn't her son understand that she wanted to Zetsu caught just as badly as any of them did?

Madara wasn't alone though. Today was a rather interesting day to say the least. She was being visited by her four law-abiding sons. Voluntarily. Which wasn't something that Kaguya had ever thought would happen, but that didn't make it any less true.

Their reactions existed on quite the diverse spectrum. Madara was passive aggressively tolerating her presence because he needed to. She was their best chance of capturing Zetsu.

"How are you feeling?" Izuna was well Izuna.

She loved all her children, even if they infuriated her some of the time. Izuna had always been a natural diplomat. Which was probably why Madara had chosen him to be the public face of their modeling agency.

Izuna at least could manage to be polite to her. Kaguya could see that he was wary of her, but he was far too practical to alienate her with harsh words at the moment.

Kaguya smiles at him. "I'm much better." She shakes her head. "Of course, I have been trying my best to get them all to release me, but they're being stubborn." So bloody stubborn!

"I'll speak to them about releasing you." This time, it was Itachi who spoke.

Which really shouldn't have surprised her. Itachi was behaving the most practically towards her. He was maintaining a cool distance, but civil enough when he said something to her.

He was also a doctor. That meant that his word might carry some weight with the medical staff of this damn hospital. She was so proud of him. Imagine, her son was a doctor.

She nods at him. "Thank you." Naturally, she knew far better than to beam with motherly pride over this fact in front of him.

Such behavior, would only make him suspicious. It was such a shame. It seemed that at least part of the reason they were so estranged wasn't actually her fault. Well not directly at least.

The Queen of Fashion couldn't help, but feel guilty at the knowledge that most of this could have been prevented. If only, she had seen the warnings signs. Surely, there must have been some warning signs that Zetsu was not well and yet, she had missed all of them.

"You're welcome." Well if nothing else, Itachi had manners.

Sasuke was the most interesting case though. He was the youngest. Maybe, that was why he had warmed the most to her. Though it was more of a lukewarm than anything else.

It was all relative though. Madara was still glacial towards her. Izuna a cold cheerfulness and Itachi cooly detached. Sasuke was taking very tentative steps towards forming an actual relationship with Kaguya though.

She imagined this was much to his other brothers' irritation, if they were even aware of it at all. "Well thanks to that witness, we know that he didn't leave the country in a plane." Which made it somewhat more thrilling than was probably healthy, but her baby was right about that much.

Zetsu hadn't left in a plane. He was too smart for that. Planes were easier to track than boats. Though it sickened her to realize, her eldest son had killed an innocent man in his effort to escape.

"I would rather not have had someone else fall victim to that psychopath, but that's true." Madara sighs.

He could hide it all that he liked, but Mrs. Joo knew the truth. The CEO blamed himself for this. All of it.

Sasuke glances at her. "Play nicely with him, if he calls again." The youngest Uchiha bites his lower lip thoughtfully. "If you can get him to agree to meet you somewhere, that's where we'll get him."

Her son wanted to confront Zetsu again? Oh no. This simply wouldn't do at all. She was about to explain why Sasuke's idea was a very poorly thought out one, but Itachi beat her to the chase.

"Sasuke, that's a fine plan." Itachi narrows his eyes the younger man. "Though there's only one problem with it. You are not going to confront that freak again." Mrs. Joo certainly didn't enjoy hearing her son referred to as a freak, but she knew that it was a fair assessment.

It hurt, but it was fair. No normal four year old would kill their stepfather. Something had clearly gone wrong. She was just at a loss for what it was.

Sasuke sighs and nods. "You're right." Uh huh? "We should leave it to the experts. I was wrong to run off halfcocked like that."

Madara nods approvingly at the other Uchiha. "That's right. You always want to go off fully cocked!" He blinks and then realizes what he had said. "Well you know what I mean…"

Izuna snickers at his brother. Well if nothing else, she knew that Madara and Izuna were like two peas in a pod. Itachi and Sasuke also got along well and overall, the relationship between her sons was improving.

At least four out of five of her sons were getting along. That was an 80% success rate. Were she in school, that would be a B-. Normally, that was well below what Mrs. Joo would consider acceptable, but she would take what she could get in this case. It was heartwarming to see them all getting along so well.

* * *

Hinata sighs as she looks over some more newspaper articles about Zetsu. So far, there wasn't anything that particularly stood out to her as being a warning sign.

"I'm not finding anything." Temari shakes her head. "The only thing that looks abnormal at all is the fact that he never really left Mrs. Joo's side." Well there was that.

Zetsu did seem to be attached to his mother to an unhealthy degree. Maybe, that was what set him off. He didn't want to compete for her attention.

Mei blinks at that. "Do you think that he killed them out of jealousy?" It was certainly possible.

It was a disturbing possibility though. Well then again, Zetsu had murdered at least three people and injured two. That wasn't including Karui. Whose death was beginning to look a lot less like an accident by the minute.

"It sure as Hell looks like it." Kurenai frowns at that fact.

They weren't the only one's disturbed. Temari was looking a bit freaked out herself. That was no small feat either. Hinata had always found the blonde to be rather fearless.

She glances at the clock. "He's already been on the run for a month and killed at least once." It was a depressing thought, but Temari was right about that. "We have to find this creep before he hurts anyone else!"

That was true. Not to mention, Zetsu had also shot Danzo and Kaguya. Though the latter was on accident, that didn't make the Fashion Queen's injuries any less serious.

"Well from what little we've been able to gather, it looks like he'll definitely continue contact with Kaguya." Kurenai sighs and nods with certainty.

That was true. He had killed multiple times for his mother. The man was absolutely obsessed and that was their greatest advantage. Sooner or later, he would try to come for her and that's when they would strike.

* * *

To say the least, Danzo was growing steadily more anxious. Zetsu was still on the loose and they had no real clues. Well other than the fact he had apparently stolen a boat.

There was no telling where he would have gone though. He could have gone onto Asia, an island, or perhaps somewhere in Northern Africa. That hardly narrowed the field.

"Are you alright, Danzo?" Sai looks at him with anxious eyes.

Danzo had hired the man to be his bodyguard. Two weeks ago, he had received a threatening call from Zetsu and well, the old man knew better than to take his chances.

There was every possibility that the homicidal manic was merely taunting him. Though why should he take that risk? No. It was far better to get a bodyguard. Sai might not look particularly intimidating, but the kid's resume was nothing short of astonishing.

He shakes his head. "As well as I can be given the circumstances." Which wasn't very well.

Sure, a nurse could distract him briefly with a sponge bath. Danzo wasn't an idiot though. Zetsu stark, raving mad. There was every chance that he might actually be crazy enough to attack while he was in the hospital.

 _"I should have killed you long ago. The only reason I didn't is because you were a fossil. I thought you'd be dead of old age by now. I'll remedy that mistake soon enough."_ Zetsu's words still rang in his ears.

Danzo was in no mood to die. He had no illusions about his own mortality. He'd die likely before there were another ten candles on his birthday cake, but that didn't mean that he wanted to meet his demise at the end of some assassin's bullet.

"It's only natural to be scared in a situation like this." Sai smiles at him. "Rest assured, that I will kill him long before he can kill you though."

That smile really did make Danzo feel uneasy. He knew that it had something to do with Sai's special training. Still, that didn't make it any less freaky.

* * *

A few hours later, Madara was rather impressed. Who knew that the kid could be this devious? He didn't know whether to be proud or a bit afraid.

He knew that Sasuke had been feigning submissiveness earlier. Madara had recognized that look in the other man's eyes immediately. His foolish little half-brother was only pretending that he was going to leave all of this in the hands of the proper authorities. Just as Madara had been pretending.

"And you're sure that mimics Kaguya's voice perfectly?" There could be no room for error in this.

Sasuke nods at him. "I've tested it and retested it." He smirks and presses the button. "Talk to it and I'll operate it." Alright.

He had to test out Sasuke's little plan here. They needed to fool Zetsu and since Kaguya was fast asleep, this was the perfect time to test out Sasuke's little invention.

"Hello, Mother." Madara tries his best to sound like his psychotic half-brother. "How are you feeling today?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but presses some buttons. "Zetsu." He presses a sigh button. "Thank goodness, that it's you. I'm getting stronger every day, but I've been so worried about you."

Madara blinks in awe. "How the Hell did you pull that off?" Nevermind. Clearly, this should be moved into the terrified camp.

"I recorded her with my cell phone without her knowledge while she was talking." He nods at the CEO. "Once I had her voice patterns recorded, I can just press some buttons or write what I want it to say, if it's too complex for a button answer." Sasuke pauses and adds. "Some of her answers are predictable, but for complex things…written messages are best."

The CEO shakes his head. Well there was only one more thing that had to be said, he supposed.

"Whenever you graduate, you're hired." That was damn talent.

The kid would either go far with his company or would likely be a pain in the ass later down the line. It was better to prevent the latter form happening now.

Sasuke blinks and looks at him in confusion. "Hired? For what?" That was a good point.

"Whatever position you want that isn't mine or Izuna's." If Sasuke could pull this off, he could do almost anything. "Hell, you could be a model alongside your little girlfriend, if you wanted." Though that would seem to be something of a waste of his technological talents.

Sasuke was clearly thinking it over. "I'll think about it." Good. "You're already thirty, so I could reasonably take over that place in fifteen or twenty years, if you retired early." This damn brat!

"Well it's certainly good to have ambition." Madara shakes his head. "Let's not put the cart before the horse though."

Sasuke presses a few buttons and Kaguya's voice sounds out again. "Someone sounds a little intimidated." To which Madara rolls his eyes and swats Sasuke upside the head for his cheek.

Well he was certainly an Uchiha. Idly, he wonders if Temari knew what she had just gotten herself into by agreeing to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Zetsu was still in Northern Africa, but now he was in Egypt. His disguise had served him well and so had all the chaos that was currently engulfing region. It was easy to pass through without anyone paying him much mind.

"Well now that I'm established and my disguise has worked flawlessly, it may very well be time to bring mother here." He nods to himself as he takes out another disposable cell phone.

It was a shame. Kaguya had worked so hard to build her fashion empire and now she would need a new identity. She would have to start from scratch, but Zetsu had absolute faith in her ability to do so. There was truly nothing that his mother couldn't do.

"Hello." With that in mind, now was the time to act.

His mother had never been one to waste time. "Hello." She answered immediately after the first ring.

That was one of the things that he liked best about her. She was so efficient. Most people weren't. It could be quite irritating to deal with the general public at times in light of that, but he was getting distracted. Zetsu needed to focus on the wonderful news he was about to provide his mother with.

"Are you ready for me to come and get you?" He smiles into the phone. "How soon will you be released from the hospital? I'm sorry that you will need a new identity, but it is truly for the best."

She had succeeded once. His mother would do it again. Before long, she'd be just as successful, if not more so than she had been previously. Zetsu had absolutely no doubts of that much.

Sasuke writes down an answer. "I'll be released tomorrow." More writing. "When will you be arriving and where can I meet you? It will have to be somewhere private as you might be recognized."

He pauses as he considers it. "We can't meet in Rome." That was too dangerous. "I'll meet you in a week's time in Sicily." He needed a more precise location than that obviously. "More specifically in the city of Siracusa." It was a city by the coast of the island. It would be easily reached by a ship.

Everything was going according to plan. Zetsu smiles at that thought. Finally, things were turning out exactly as they should.

"I'll meet you there." His mother's words reassured him.

Zetsu smiles again. "Excellent. I shall be waiting." And with that, he hangs up.

Sasuke looks at Madara. "Do you think he bought it?" That had been just a little too easy really.

"Oh yes." His half-brother nods at him. "He definitely bought it because he's that deranged." The CEO shakes his head and sighs at the very thought. "Even Kaguya has her limits and apparently, that limit is murder." Yeah. That was true.

Who would have thought that Kaguya was actually in some respects innocent? Granted, she had been a lousy mother. Though Sasuke had grown up under the impression she had somehow been reasonable for his father's death. Now, he felt a bit guilty about that.

She did seem sincere in her desire to reconnect with him. The youngest Uchiha had no idea, if she was just acting though. Either way, first things first. They had to catch Zetsu. Once that was done, they'd worry about everything else later.

"So what do you call that little gadget of yours, anyway?" Madara smirks at him.

Sasuke smiles in return. "I call it the Sharingan." He nods rather pleased with himself. "It can copy anyone's voice."

"The Sharingan." Madara tilts his head as he considers it. "I like it. Hmm. I wonder, if we could market it." Only Madara could think of such things in the middle of a life or death conflict. "I'll talk to Izuna about it." Though he did have a point.

"What are we going to tell the others?" They were going to find out eventually.

Madara sighs heavily at that. "We'll just have to tell them the truth. I'd rather not have this be the thing that tears us all apart." That was right. "I'm not going to give Zetsu the satisfaction of destroying our family again."

Sasuke nods at that. The only question that remained was how and when were they going to tell them? This might not end well, but they had to try to maek their more cautious siblings see reason.

"I'll tell Hinata tonight and in the morning, we can tell the others together." Madara looks at the machine. "Do make sure to bring that with you to my Suite in the morning." And before Sasuke could say anything else, Madara swiftly departs.

Which meant Sasuke was alone with a still sleeping Kaguya. As he looks at the woman who gave birth to him, he begrudgingly admits that she was beautiful in other worldly sort of way. There was after all, a reason why she had been such a successful model.

"If only the inside, could match the outside." Maybe, it did though.

They might have been wrong all along. Perhaps, it wasn't Kaguya who had been manipulating Zetsu.

* * *

A few moments later, Hinata raises an eyebrow as Madara strides into their Suite. He was much later than usual. That could only mean one thing.

"What did you do?" Her lover was up to something and it was probably something that he shouldn't be involved in.

Madara shakes his head in amusement as he takes her into his arms and kisses her forehead. "You're so suspicious." For good reason. Hinata knew that Madara was as sneaky as he was brilliant and that was certainly saying something!

She loved him. Hinata wasn't sure when she fell in love with him exactly, but there was no denying that simple fact now. That didn't make her stupid though. She knew that he was a CEO and that Madara generally took what he wanted and if that happened to be revenge, well so be it.

"I'll ask again, one more time nicely." She looks up at him. "What did you do and if you don't tell me, I imagine there are many cold showers in your future."

Madara chuckles at that. "Did my sweet, little bunny just threaten me?" Oh yes, she did.

" _ **Ice cold**_ showers." This time, Hinata needed to stand firm in her resolve.

She wasn't going to let him talk her out of it with his charming smile or his sexy smirk. No seductive laugh or loving caress was going to make her lose her resolve. This time, he was going to do exactly what she said or Madara would suffer the consequences!

He actually looked a little aghast at that threat. "Alright. Alright." Good. That mean that Madara knew that Hinata meant business. "I was going to tell you anyway." As well he should!

They were lovers now. Madara shouldn't keep secrets from her. If he did, well Hinata would make him regret it.

Sadly, she knew that was more bluster than anything. Though he didn't have to know that. Hinata had to at least put on a somewhat stern face for him. Otherwise, he really would think that she was some defenseless cute, little bunny and she'd never hear the end of it.

"Good." She taps her foot impatiently and places her hands on her hips. "Start talking." Maybe, that would make him take her more seriously.

Madara sighs. That's how Hinata really knew that she was about to get angry. Madara Uchiha was not a man who sighed unless the situation was absolutely dire.

"Sasuke and I have been bonding recently." Was Madara actually fidgeting? That was interesting. "He's rather gifted when it comes to technology." Hinata didn't know that, but she still didn't see what her lover was playing at. "He came up with a marvelous new invention that he calls the Sharingan." Right.

She gives him a stern look. Well as stern as she could muster anyway. Kiba would probably laugh at her. A bunny trying to intimidate a big, bad wolf with a dirty look, but Hinata would take whatever she could get at this point. Whatever worked was what she was going with.

"The device can match someone's voice exactly and he can adjust it to make it carry out conversations over the phone that sound exactly as if the owner of the voice is speaking." Uh oh. "Naturally, we made good use of this fact." Hinata definitely did not like where this was going.

"Please don't tell me that Sasuke pretended to be Kaguya while speaking to Zetsu!" Damn it! "And that you didn't agree to meet him somewhere!"

Madara shakes his head and smiles as he holds her tightly in his arms. "Alright, I won't tell you." To which Hinata gulps.

That was all she needed to hear. Really, Madara was the perfect man. There was just one little problem. His older half-brother was insane and Madara apparently liked to flirt with his own unique version of insanity from time to time.

"You know that we should call the police, right?" Maybe, she could reason with him.

Madara nods at that. "Logically, we should." He sighs. "Though I'm afraid, he would give them the slip, if we did that. So I've come up with a compromise." Yes, her lover was definitely flirting with insanity, but she loved him anyway.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what sort of compromise are you proposing?" Hinata knew that curiosity killed the cat, but she just had to know.

He smiles at her. "Well I can tell you now, if you like or just brief you in the morning with everyone else." Why did Madara sound so damn calm about this?

"Tell me in the morning." She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "Everything is easier to deal with after I've had a good night's sleep in your arms."

His smile never wavered. "Good." Madara brushes his lips against her ear seductively. "I'm glad you feel that way because if I have my way, that's going to be where you spend the rest of your nights. In my arms." Why did he have to go and say things like that? It made it absolutely impossible to stay angry with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this battle chapter.

Chapter 19

A week had passed and Hinata was in Sicily. Along with apparently the entire Uchiha family. Yes, even Mikoto. Apparently, she hadn't wanted to go to Rome for fear of hampering the investigation, but she would come to the island to get some payback.

"What are you doing with that projector?" Hinata blinks at the Uchiha woman.

Mikoto smiles at her and the other women. "He probably feels no remorse for what he's done, but I imagine that terror can work just as well." She turns it on and shows the image of three men.

One who looked a bit like Itachi and Sasuke and two others, who Hinata didn't recognize. "Itachi's father." Kurenai covers her mouth in shock.

The raven haired woman nods at her son's lover. "Yes, the first Kaguya's first husband. The one in the middle was her second." She takes a releases a shaky breath. "And the third was Fugaku." The memory of her husband's death still seemed to haunt the woman. "My husband. He was also Itachi's and Sasuke's father."

It was a brilliant plan in a way. "So you intend to scare him by making Zetsu believe he's being haunted." Mei wasn't asking a question. She was making a statement.

Mikoto nods in confirmation and Hinata makes a mental note not to get on this woman's bad side. It seemed that Mikoto Uchiha could be quite creative when it came to getting revenge. Sasuke had definitely taken after his mother in that respect.

"Serves him right." Temari shakes her head. "This guy is a psychopath." That was definitely true.

Kaguya bites her lower lip at that thought. "Something went wrong with Zetsu. I'm not sure how or when exactly, but I clearly missed the warning signs." The lavender eyed woman takes out her gun. "As his mother, it's up to me to ensure that he gets he help he needs and if that happens behind bars, so be it."

Would she really be able to do it, Hinata wonders to herself. Would Kaguya actually be able to shoot her son, if it came down to his life or someone else's? The bluenette didn't know and that was a terrifying thought.

"Is everyone fully armed?" Kurenai looks around at them all.

There were murmurs of agreement. "Good." This time it was Kaguya's turn to take a shaky breath. "The boys should be set by now and Zetsu is scheduled to arrive in two hours." Two hours wasn't that long, but it felt like an eternity already. "Let's end this." Kaguya heads to the door before anyone could protest and Hinata watches as the woman sides down the hall towards the elevator.

It was a warehouse, but this hour no one would be here. That was likely why the murderer had agreed to meet Kaguya at this place and if fate was kind to them, it would also be where the freak was finally captured and made to pay for his crimes.

* * *

"Alright." Madara looks at his family. "Does everyone understand the plan?"

Sasuke nods at him seriously. "We scare the fuck out of him and then dart him." He smirks a little too gleefully. "And if that doesn't work, we get to shoot him. Preferably repeatedly."

Itachi shakes his head in disbelief. Clearly, the 'middle child' was more than a little concerned about Sasuke's bloodlust in this case. Though Madara certainly didn't blame Sasuke for it. Zetsu had killed the boy's father.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "I'm just as eager to see him pay for what he did as you are." Naturally, Sasuke wasn't the only one who had lost a father because of Zetsu. "Though it won't due to lose our heads. We have to be smart about this." True enough.

Izuna was more practical though. He was checking their equipment. Say what you will about the man, but Madara knew that his brother could always be counted on to make sure everything worked exactly as it was intended.

"Are we good?" Nothing could be left to chance.

This was far too important for that. Today was the day that Zetsu would be brought to justice and if Madara happened to accidentally castrate him, well that was just an added bonus.

Izuna nods at him and smiles. "We're ready." He looks around, his eyes on full alert. "Now, all we have to do is wait for him to come slithering along and then we can attack." He glances at his brothers. "The girls will also be in position. One of us will be able to dart him." Well at least that was the plan.

* * *

A little under two hours later, Zetsu arrives in the warehouse's parking lot early. About fifteen minutes. He was eager to see his mother, after all. It had been far too long.

"Hmm." He looks around. "Now, where is she?" Deciding it would be better to just call her than to wander around, he takes out his cell phone and proceeds to do exactly that.

It didn't take long for him to get a voice on the phone. "Zetsu?" His mother's voice brought a smile to his lips.

She hadn't deserted him. Not even after all this. Anyone else would have, but not his mother. No. Never her. She was the one constant in his life and for that, he'd be forever grateful.

"Yes, it's me." He smiles more into the phone. "Where are you?" He didn't see her anywhere.

Well at least not for a moment or two. That was until he saw Kaguya's trademark hair out of the corner of his eye. How did one describe that luxurious mane? The coloration was so unique that even someone like him, had to struggle to fully articulate an accurate description of the exotic hue.

At first glance, it was white. Though if one looked closer, it was in fact the lightest shade of blue imaginable. Still, one could have been forgiven for thinking it was a subtle shade of gray or silver. It was simply beautiful.

"Right behind you." Kaguya smiles at him.

How had she snuck up on him like that? "Ah there you are." He beams at her. "I know that I'm early, but I couldn't wait to see you." Finally, things would go back to normal.

* * *

"Now!" Hinata looks at Mikoto desperately, but the woman didn't need to be told twice.

Mikoto smiles as she presses the button and one by one, the images of the men that Zetsu had killed appeared. They glided across the side of the building as if they were walking. Well all of the men that Zetsu had killed save for that poor old man called Onoki, anyway.

"MOTHER!" His eyes widen in frighten. "Look! Look!" It was working.

Kaguya tilts her head as though she didn't see anything. "Zetsu, what are you talking about?" The woman was a damn good actress. Mikoto had to give her that much. "I don't see anything." Kaguya deserved an Oscar for this performance.

"Should we fire?" Temari looks at Mikoto.

She supposed it was probably because she was the oldest left in the room, but at some point it was decided she was the leader of the Girls' Group. No one actually said so, but the Uchiha woman could feel the shift in authority almost as soon as the other woman had stepped into that damn elevator.

The calls were up to her now. The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying. In large part, it was up to her whether this night would be a success or not.

"Not yet." She shakes her head. "Let the ghosts chase him and the men can get a better shot." Mikoto pauses and adds. "If they miss, we'll be ready." That much was a promise. This time, Zetsu wouldn't get away.

* * *

"Right there!" Zetsu points to the wall again.

Kaguya shakes her head. "You've been under a great deal of stress lately, you've been seeing things." Her heart felt like it was going to burst, but she couldn't give away her position now.

Zetsu apparently had had enough of waiting for her to see the 'ghosts' though. "Come on!" He grabs her hand and was now dragging her off. "We're leaving. We've dallied around here long enough."

The man was frightened half to death. Which was very appropriate because thanks to him, at least four men were dead and possibly a model as well. Her son had certainly caused a great deal of carnage. That much was for sure.

She allows him to lead her off. That's when the darts started flying, but they were so quiet that Kaguya doubted he heard them.

One of the darts struck her shoulder though. "Ah!" She couldn't keep from crying out as more slammed into Zetsu's back.

"What the Hell is going on?!" That's' when she realizes that the darts weren't having any effect on him.

Something had gone very wrong…

* * *

Sasuke watches in horror as he realizes Kaguya had gotten struck and so had Zetsu, but Zetsu wasn't showing any signs of being disoriented. That could mean only one thing.

"He wore a bulletproof vest." Which apparently was also tranquilizer proof.

Itachi hisses under his breath as Zetsu's roar of displeasure echos throughout the parking lot. "YOU BETRAYED ME! He wasn't done there though.

"He just backhanded her." Izuna covers his mouth in shock.

Indeed. He had. Their mother had just fallen onto the pavement and Sasuke wasn't entirely sure, if she was going to get back up. Though before he could say or do anything else, Madara was running.

"We need to get going!" Itachi's voice booms through the room as he grabs Sasuke's hand and they chase after their older half-brother with Izuna following them.

* * *

Kurenai watches with alarm. "You all need to go." She still had a small child to consider. "I'll stay up here and see if I can't get a good shot in." She couldn't rush off into the heat of battle as easily as the others.

"Alright. Stay safe." Mikoto looks at her and purses her lips. "Don't let go of that gun for dear life though."

Kurenai appreciated the other woman's concern. It was a concern that one mother would share for another, but she was probably in the least amount of danger, she thinks to herself as several figures start racing towards Zetsu and Kaguya. Zetsu would have to fight through all of the men and all of the other women at this rate, if he really wanted to have a go at her.

"I won't let go of it." She smiles at her. "Don't worry, it's fully loaded! Now go!" That was all she needed to say before Kurenai watches as everyone else in the room left.

They ran down the hallway like bats out of Hell. Really, they had all missed their calling. They could have become Olympic Sprinters, if their current speeds were any indication.

* * *

Kaguya was laying on the ground as Madara darts over to her. He had never seen the woman like this. He could tell that she was still breathing from the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the fact she was trying to get up, but the tranquilizers must already be kicking in.

This was a fight that she couldn't win. "I didn't betray you." Her voice was like ice to Zetsu. "You're the one who murdered at least four men in cold blood." Enough to make even Madara shiver as he takes out his real gun. "You need help, Zetsu." That was putting it mildly.

He just needed one good shot. "I don't need help." That's all Madara needed. Hopefully, Kaguya could keep the madman talking because so far Zetsu was falling for it. "You just had horrible taste in men and you should have realized I was the only child you needed." He takes out a gun and points it at Madara. "So allow me to take out the trash for you mother!"

"No!" Kaguya's scream was deafening, but Madara didn't have time to do anything about it.

Zetsu had already fired off his gun. Madara was only partially able to dodge it. Instead of striking his heart, it struck his shoulder. It still hurt like a son of a bitch though.

Zetsu smirks as he sees the blood slide down Madara's arm. "It won't take long." Oh really?! That was it!

Madara did quite possibly the stupidest thing that he had ever done in his life. He slams into Zetsu, tackling the other man to the ground.

* * *

As the women skidded onto the scene, Mei stares in shock. Madara was fighting for his life against Zetsu and Kaguya was writhing in agony on the ground.

Her husband was already there though and his eyes were narrowed angrily. "This is for our fathers, you asshole." She had never heard his voice filled with such venom before as he fires off a tranquilizer dart.

It was the smart move really. "Izuna!" Hinata's voice was the physical manifestation of all their thoughts at that moment as the dart goes flying towards Zetsu and Madara.

All their fears. All their anger. All of their worry for their loved ones. Everything. Mei didn't think that she'd ever forget the sound of Hinata's voice in that moment as long as she lived.

Though the dart was just that. A dart. Izuna hadn't wanted to risk hitting Madara with another bullet. So he had chosen the safe option. If the dart hit Madara, it wouldn't blow his brains out. Unfortunately, it wouldn't blow Zetsu's brains out either.

"So it was a trap!" Zetsu was snarling with rage now. "You betrayed me! I was the one who loved you most and you tossed me aside like trash for them?!" He was completely losing his mind and unfortunately, Izuna's dart had only gazed the man's cheek.

A thin red line was the only evidence that he had been touched at all. That wouldn't be enough to knock him out and Madara was still fighting for his life.

* * *

Danzo frowns in the hospital. He had been left behind for obvious reasons. As much as he hated to admit it, he was safer here with Sai. He wouldn't only get in the way.

"A Royal Flush." Sai smiles pleasantly at the other man.

What?! That was impossible. How did this man always win at cards? It was utterly maddening.

Though Danzo supposed he should be grateful. "You win again." It provided a distraction from the fact that Kaguya, her sons, and their lovers were all likely fighting Zetsu right now. He could only hope that their plan would work.

"Sorry." Sai continues smiling at him. "Was I expected to lose to make you feel better?" That damn smile. "That wasn't listed in my contract."

Hmpf! He would show him. Though speaking of Royal Flushes that was disturbingly appropriate. Kaguya was known as the Queen of Fashion and well, didn't that make her sons princes? One of which was about to be flushed.

Danzo couldn't help, but smirk at that thought. Now, that was irony. With that thought in mind, he shuffles his cards.

"I never want someone to lose to me on purpose." He raises an eyebrow at that. "That would take all the fun out of winning, if I knew the other person wasn't even trying." Honestly, children were so cheeky these days.

He did consider Sai a child. After all, he was more than old enough to be the other man's grandfather. Twenty something seemed rather young when you were approaching your eighties.

Sai nods at him as he watches him shuffle. "Good. I feel exactly the same way." Such a sassy brat, well Danzo would show him. The bodyguard was about to lose to him in a rather humiliating fashion. He was sure of it.

* * *

It was wrong, really. Itachi knew that. He was a doctor and here he was, trying to shoot a man. Truthfully, that went against everything that he had ever believed in.

He believed in nonviolence. Itachi Uchiha was a pacifist. Sure, he might indulge in some horseplay with Sasuke or some of his other friends and Itachi like most people had gotten into a fight or two when he was younger.

None of those instances had ever been anything like this though. "Go to Hell, Zetsu!" He'd never actually wanted to kill someone before.

Though he knew that it was a very real possibility. With that thought in mind, he sees an opening and takes the shot. Only to find that he had missed.

"Damn it!" It was now Temari's turn to scream.

That scream seemed to set off some sort of signal because now everyone was firing their weapons. The 'Good Guy's were mostly firing darts because they were afraid of hitting Madara, but Zetsu was firing off bullets.

Temari couldn't believe the chaos. The bullets were now flying everywhere and she screams when one hits her in the leg. "AHHH!" That bastard.

So she did what any woman in her situation was. She aimed a dart right at Zetsu's private region. The bastard had managed to get Madara underneath him for moment.

He might be wearing a bulletproof vest, but the man wasn't wearing a cup it seemed. His screams were very satisfying, even if she was in complete agony!

"AHHH. YOU DAMN BITCH!" Zetsu's bellow was enough to make everyone flinch.

It also bought Madara just enough time to smash his fist into the Zetsu's face and knock him unconscious. "It's over." He pants as he glares down at his unconscious half-brother.

Izuna couldn't believe it. They had won. Zetsu was down for the count. Though he notes with alarm that Mikoto and Kaguya were both aiming their guns at the unconscious man.

"No!" Hinata rushes between them and Zetsu. "If you kill him, you'll be no better than him."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "He killed at least four people. This is self-defense, really." Izuna had to admit that Sasuke had a point.

"We'll take him to the proper authorities in Rome." Hinata's resolve was apparently not dampening. "We'll dart him enough to make sure he stays unconscious." She pauses and adds. "It'll be our word against his and he's already a known murderer." Well that was true, Izuna supposed.

Madara sighs as he kisses her forehead. "Hinata, you're lucky that I love you." Hinata smiles and nods at that.

"I know." She highly doubted there was anyone else that could have stopped her lover from allowing the vengeful mothers from taking the shot. "Oh and someone should shut the projection off."

Mikoto sighs and nods. "I'll go and do it." She spits on Zetsu's body. "The world needs to know what he did anyway and now, Fugaku can rest more easily." Hinata nods in agreement.

She could only hope that everyone could find some comfort in the fact their loved one's had been avenged. That or the fact that their loved ones, most precious people had been avenged. Either way, that was surely something.

"We should probably call Danzo and my father." That would be the proper thing to do.

Madara shakes his head as he wraps his good arm around Hinata. "The proper thing to do is to get back to Rome as soon as possible and seek medical treatment to make the story look more realistic." Oh. He was right.

"You've been watching entirely too many crime stories." Izuna roll his eyes at his older brother.

Itachi shakes his head as he takes out his medical kid. "We can use fake names, but more than one of us has been shot." He was right. "There's no way that I can allow anyone with a bullet in them to take a flight or ride on a boat back to Rome in good conscience. I am a doctor." Yeah. That was true.

Kaguya was clearly still groggy, but she was now stumbling to her feet thanks to the help of Mikoto. "Don't worry. I thought about this." She smiles at them. "Check my purse."

Madara raises an eyebrow at that and does exactly as instructed. "Fake identification." Identification that looked disturbingly convincing. "You've been working on this for awhile. These weren't produced overnight." That much was obvious.

Kaguya smiles at him. "You're right." A smile that was far too smile for his liking. "I've been having these worked on since I ended up in the hospital." That would explain the quality. "After all, what kind of Queen would I be, if I couldn't protect my family?"

Family was stretching it. Madara wasn't really sure what he thought of Kaguya at this point. She had given birth to him, but he didn't really consider her his mother.

Despite that, she had saved Sasuke. She had helped them capture Zetsu. That meant something. It had to. He just hadn't decided what yet.

"We still need to get to the hospital." Mei reminds them.

With that being said, a few more darts were fired off at Zetsu just to make sure and they head to the hospital. It was likely going to be a long night or couple of days to ensure that everyone was alright, but Itachi was right.

It would be stupid of them to travel back to Rome while some of them still had a bullet inside them. That and his shoulder was killing him.

He couldn't wait to see Zetsu locked up for life for everything that he had done though. If anyone deserved such a fate, it would be him. Though he had to give the man some credit. That was a damn good disguise.

"It's no wonder that he avoided detection for so long." Temari tilts her head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was at least sixty."

To which Mikoto nods in agreement. "Everyone get in the car, I'll go and tell Kurenai the good news." That seemed to be an agreeable idea to group because no one protests as the Uchiha woman flits off.

They had won. Zetsu was going to prison. Madara was sure of it. Everything was going to go back to normal again.

Well at least that's what he thought, until Hinata threw up onto the parking lot. "Hinata!" She also looked rather wobbly on her feet, but Madara manages to catch her. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nods as she huddles to him. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiles reassuringly at him. "I'll get looked at by a doctor while we're there." Good because she clearly needed to be looked at. "I think it was just the stress." That sounded like a reasonable theory at the time, so he didn't argue.

Though as he would soon find out, Hinata wasn't actually sick. A new member of the Uchiha Dynasty was already on their way and Madara was about to meet his newest enemy. Morning Sickness. That dreaded affiliation that could strike without any warning and apparently was _**not**_ just confined to mornings!


	20. Chapter 20

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and just to prevent any confusion, **this is not the last chapter**. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two months after the previous chapter.

Chapter 20

Madara looks at Hinata as if she had grown another head and considering the situation, the woman might as well have. Was she completely out of her mind? Did his beloved actually believe that he was going to let her anywhere near Zetsu again?

"You're not going." He shakes his head. "I absolutely forbid it." Hinata was not going to Zetsu's trial in person.

It was far too dangerous. She was pregnant! What was the woman thinking?!

The bluenette raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. His sweet, little bunny liked to think that she was far more intimidating than she actually was in moments like this. Though in her defense, those hips were rather distracting. It was hard to concentrate when she did that.

Hinata shakes her head at him. "I'm going." His bunny was going to be stubborn, it seemed.

Madara sighs as he looks at Hiashi rather helplessly. He was going to need back up for this. Perhaps, the grandfather to be would help him. Maybe, if he got extremely lucky.

Of course, Madara knew that was probably a longshot. Hiashi wasn't particularly happy that the CEO had gotten Hinata pregnant before they were married, but the thought of grandchildren had saved the businessman from being castrated by his future Father-In-Law.

 _"You're overreacting!" Madara dodged Hiashi who was now chasing him and waving a spatula at him rather menacingly._

 _Madara hadn't known that spatulas could be so menacing before, but he had learned his lesson quickly. It had all started off so innocently too!_

 _Hinata giggled as she sat next to Hanabi and Neji at the kitchen table. "Father, stop terrorizing him." After Zetsu was detained for trial, his lover had decided it would be a good idea for Madara to meet her father._

 _It had sounded like the proper thing to do at the time. Madara had already proposed to her and well, Hiashi should meet him before the wedding. Granted, he knew that he was doing things out of order here. Though the man really was acting like a savage._

 _Was it possible to castrate someone with a spatula? Madara doubted it, but Hiashi looked as though he was going to give it a go anyway. The man was positively frightening._

 _"I'll stop terrorizing him when he apologizes for dishonoring you in such a fashion!" He glared at Madara as he tried to smack him with his weapon._

 _What did this man think they were still living in the 15_ _th_ _century or something? It was fairly commonplace to have children before you were married and he had already proposed to Hinata anyway._

 _He scowled at Hiashi. "I love Hinata." That was damn true. "She and our child will want for absolutely nothing and we are going to get married after we are assured of the fact that Zetsu will spend the rest of his life behind bars!" That had been the wrong thing to say._

 _"That's another thing!" Hiashi's eyes flashed with rage. "You almost got her killed!"_

 _He did not almost get Hinata killed! That was his bastard of a half-brother's fault! Not his! Madara would never have willingly endangered his bunny, but Hiashi was the most unreasonable individual that he had ever had the misfortune of knowing._

 _What was most annoying about that fact is that Madara knew one day, he'd be the same way with their daughter or daughters…_

"Considering what you put this woman thought, I would say it is the absolute least you can do." Oh yes, Hiashi hated him. "Now come on. We'd better hurry." A lot. "If we don't' want to get stuck in traffic." With that being said, they all hurry off.

None of them wanted to miss the Trial of the Century, after all…

* * *

A few hours later, Kaguya says as she watches Zetsu take the stand. She was now sitting next to her sons, their lovers, Mikoto, and surprisingly Danzo. That last part was certainly an unexpected development, but he probably felt safe being around her because he had a new bodyguard.

The boy's name was Sai. He had a creepy smile, but the Queen of Fashion had to admit that the man did seem good at his job. That and he had such a wonderful talent for painting. She was thinking about asking him to make her a few paintings for her office…

"All rise for the honorable judge Sarutobi." She hears someone say as the judge walks in.

The man was positively ancient. He might actually be older than Danzo. Kaguya wasn't sure. Well, she supposed that didn't matter. She just hoped her eldest didn't get put on death row.

The lavender eyed woman didn't even know how to feel about Zetsu anymore. Still, he was her son. She would always love him, even if he did horrible things. That didn't meant that she could forgive him easily though. Maybe, she'd never be able to.

"Thank you." The elderly man glances at Zetsu and his lawyer. "Begin."

His lawyer was a man named Orochimaru and he actually creeped her out. That was certainly saying something because Mrs. Joo had been the Queen of Fashion for many years. The mother of five had met more than her fair share of eccentric people, but Orochimaru took the cake. He reminded her far too much of a snake.

"Your Honor, my client is not well." He sighs and shakes his head sadly. "You see, he has always loved his mother and Kaguya's estranged relationship with her other sons had always pained her." That was putting it mildly, but it really wasn't any of Mr. Sannin's business. "Pain which has impacted Zetsu for many years."

That didn't excuse him killing at least four men. She understood pain, but Kaguya had never actually murdered someone. Her list of sins was long, but murder wasn't on it.

"Then why did he kill my grandfather?!" Kurotsuchi apparently could hide her fury anymore.

That was only to be expected though. Zetsu had killed her grandfather. Kaguya's heart did ache for the girl, but she also didn't want to see her son die.

"ORDER!" Sarutobi wasn't having any of it. "I will have order in this courtroom or else those causing the disruptions will be escorted out." He shakes his head in disbelief. "For now, we shall take a short recess and convene back in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Hinata sighs in relief at that as she heads off with Madara towards one of the vending machines in the hall. She couldn't believe this was really happening. The trial was starting and soon, Zetsu would be behind bars.

"Are you feeling, alright?" Madara kisses her forehead. "I told you that you shouldn't have come here."

She smiles at him. Hinata knew that he was just worried about her, but sometimes it could be frustrating. The Hyuga Heiress was pregnant. She wasn't sick or crippled.

Hinata leans against him. "I'll be fine." The expecting mother couldn't help, but enjoy the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. "I'm hardly the first woman to become pregnant, Madara." She tries to laugh off his concern.

Something told her that he would have been overprotective, even without Zetsu lurking around. The fact that he was though, well that was obviously reeking havoc with Madara's instincts.

"That's true." He smiles and holds her tightly, his hand lightly caressing her tummy. "Though you are the first woman ever to have my child and that makes you more special than all of them." That was both the most arrogant and sweetest thing that Hinata ever heard.

Suddenly, Hinata hears the sound of laughter from nearby. "Izuna, are you going to be like that with me?" It was Mei. Mei was laughing at Madara's coddling.

"Mmm most likely." Izuna shakes his head. "Though I do want to wait until this is all over before we give their child a cousin." That was a fair point.

Hinata must have just forgotten to take her birth control during all the chaos or something. She certainly hadn't been planning to have a child, but now that she was pregnant…well she was ridiculously happy about it.

That likely had something to do with the fact that Madara was absolutely ecstatic. Which surprised her. She never would have thought him a traditional man in that respect, but he was certainly taking to parenthood rather enthusiastically.

"It's almost over." Now, it was Sasuke's turn to weigh in.

Well Sasuke and Temari. "He can try to plea insanity all he wants, but he had no prior signs of mental illness." The blonde was right about that.

Kurenai and Itachi weren't far behind. They had even brought Mirai with them. Though Hinata highly doubted that the little girl understood anything that was going on at this point. She was simply too young.

"Well at least you have the venue booked for the wedding." Kurenai smiles at them. "I imagine the city of Rome will make for a lovely wedding and honeymoon destination, after all of this is over." That was true.

Hinata couldn't wait to go back. The city was definitely going to be even more beautiful, once they didn't have the threat of a madman hanging over them.

Madara nods approvingly. "Yes, it is." He raises an eyebrow. '"I can't believe you women actually took my innocent bunny to a Bachelorette Party." Oh yes, that.

That had been awkward. Hinata hadn't really wanted to go. Those types of clubs had never really been her thing to begin with and it wasn't like she could drink when she was pregnant. That and what exotic dancer was going to be able to compete with Madara?

"Innocent bunny?" Kurenai raises an eyebrow at that as Hinata blushes.

* * *

Thankfully, her embarrassment was soon ended as the fifteen minutes were over. Though now it was Danzo's turn to glare at Zetsu from his position in the courtroom.

He should have seen the signs. Of course, he had known that something wasn't right with the other man, but never to this extent. In Danzo's mind, Zetsu deserved life behind bars and he was going to ensure that was exactly what happened to the freak.

"Would you like to say anything in your defense, Zetsu?" Sarutobi glances over at him.

Zetsu smiles the smile of insanity. "I did it. There really isn't any point in denying that." He giggles madly. "The Dark Zetsu made me do it though."

So that was his game. He was going to pretend he had another personality. Ha. Well good luck. There were no signs of a Dark Zetsu throughout the man's entire childhood or adulthood. Such a psychotic break didn't happen overnight.

"This will be over soon." Sai smiles at Danzo reassuringly.

Yes, it would be. Despite his head telling him not to look, Danzo looks though. He looks at Kaguya.

He couldn't imagine what the woman was thinking. She had always been so removed from everything. The woman's ambition was her dominant personality trait. The only exception was her love for her eldest son and now, that might very well be gone.

"I have no idea what she's going to do, if he gets the Death Penalty." Danzo really didn't.

He didn't love Kaguya and she didn't love him. That much had always been obvious. At one point though, their marriage had been a mutually beneficial partnership. Sadly, those days were long gone.

Luckily, the woman was beyond her childbearing years at least. Even if she remarried, there would be no sixth son of Kaguya. While Madara, Izuna, Itachi, and Sasuke were well-adjusted to varying degrees, Danzo most certainly didn't want to risk dealing with another Zetsu later on down the line.

"Tell us about this Dark Zetsu." Oh for goodness sake.

Orochimaru was actually going to try to argue this. Well, Danzo supposed that it was his job. That didn't change the fact the man was a complete and utter snake though.

"It started when I was a small child. About three or so." Zetsu was a good actor, Danzo had to give him that. "That's what made me change the boxes and kill my first stepfather." He was actually saying all this with a straight face, amazing.

* * *

It went on for hours. Hiashi was relieved as he watches the jury head off to deliberate. The sooner this killer was behind bars, the sooner Hinata could marry the pervert and then they could be a proper family. Well at least by Madara Standards. (Which were some pretty damn loose standards).

Predictably, Hanabi rushes over to her sister. "Big sister, are you ready to go dress shopping?!" The girl was beyond thrilled about her sister getting married.

Hiashi sighs at that thought. Of course, he couldn't wait to meet his grandchild. He just hoped that the baby took more after Hinata than its father. Otherwise, they were all doomed.

"Of course." Hinata giggles.

Neji shakes his head as he strides over. "So how was your Bachelor Party, Madara?" Neji hadn't been able to go.

Hiashi knew this for a fact. Tenten never would have allowed it. Speaking of Tenten, she was looking less than giddy about his nephew inquiring about such a thing.

Oh boy. Hiashi was damn sure that Neji was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. He really should have known better though. Why on Earth had he asked that while Tenten was within earshot?

Madara rolls his eyes. "I didn't want to go, but Izuna, Itachi, and Sasuke insisted." Uh huh. A very likely story.

"It's tradition." Itachi and Sasuke smile merrily as Izuna nods his head in agreement and Hinata twitches.

Clearly, his daughter was still sore over the Bachelor Party. Good. Hiashi did hope that she would somehow manage to keep this rogue in line. He just wasn't sure how she was going to manage it, but he had absolute faith in her ability to do it.

Speaking of absolute faith, Kiba was now striding over to Hinata with Ino in tow. Those two had hit it off apparently. This should be interesting.

"Well it looks like the arguments are all done." Kiba smiles at Hinata.

Hinata nods in agreement. It was nice to see Kiba here. He and Ino were the ones who had truly welcomed her into Tsukuyomi Modeling Agency. So it was reassuring in a strange way to see them there.

Ino looks around anxiously. "I really hope that they get this creep." Yes, so did Hinata.

She couldn't wait for this to be over with so that she could start her new life with Madara. Oh and she also couldn't wait for their Honeymoon. She had so many designs that she wanted to show them.

The Hyuga woman had taken up designing. Kurenai had started teaching her and well, it was a fascinating hobby. Hinata was quite certain that Madara was going to be particularly interested in some of her lingerie designs. The man certainly did have a weakness for lingerie.

"The Power of Youth will see that justice is delivered!" They weren't the only employees that were there though.

Lee was as well and Lee was well, Lee. What more could be said about the eccentric man? He was very friendly, but Hinata didn't understand what he was talking about more than half of the time.

Deidara pumps his fist into the air. "Yeah!" The blonde was little better though and Sasori was just rolling his eyes.

Well at least Konan was watching with some dignity in the background. Though she was definitely in the minority. Emotions were running high for everyone. They all just wanted this to be over.

* * *

It seemed like forever. Zetsu knew that it wasn't in reality. It had only been a few hours, but still. His life might very well be on the line. He just wished that he knew what they were going to say.

Had his insanity plea actually worked? Would he go to prison? Would he be put in the electric chair like in all those old movies? Did it even matter? His mother had abandoned him.

"Don't worry." Orochimaru looks at him. "We made a very convincing case." Zetsu wasn't entirely sure that he believed that, but it was too late to turn back now.

One way or another, his fate would be decided today. With or without his mother's support. Would she even cry, if he was sentenced to die? He didn't know and that thought enraged him.

"Your Honor, we've reached our verdict." Someone comes out holding a card and hands it to him. "It was unanimous."

That was either very good or very bad. Zetsu suddenly feels his heart pound in his chest. The moment of truth had arrived and whether he lived or died all depended on what was written on that card.

"Very well then." Sarutobi glances at the card and frowns. "Well no one thought you were innocent, but it seems that the Jury doesn't believe you're insane." Damn it. "You've been found guilty and I sentence you to four life sentences in prison."

Four?! A life sentence was twenty years. He was already thirty-three. That was eighty years! He'd be 113 years old before he got out of prison and that was assuming that he wasn't dead of old age by then!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He rushes at the judge in a fit of rage only to be stopped.

Stopped by a punch to his jaw! Stopped by that brat! Sasuke!

"I'd say that since you tried to attack a Judge that probably negates any chance of parole." Sasuke smirks at him. "That was for my father, you damn asshole."

Itachi pauses and shakes his head. "Normally, I wouldn't condone violence." A few seconds pass by. "Though in this case, you were simply defending the Judge and defending our father's honor. So I think that I can overlook it."

Madara looks thoughtful at that. "Hmm. In that case, can I have a go?" How dare he?!

This cretin was making light of the fact that he had just been sentence to prison for the rest of his life! Madara deserved to die!

Zetsu was going to lunge at the CEO as well, but that's when he was stopped once again. This time by the security people in the courtroom. He was outnumbered and outmatched.

It didn't matter how much he kicked. It didn't matter how much he screamed. He couldn't' free himself from their hold. These people were savages! Savages!

Well that was that. Zetsu was being drug off. He'd be in jail for life and Madara supposed this meant that he and Hinata could begin their wedding plans in earnest.

"I love you." It had to be said, he thinks to himself as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist. "Never forget that." He kisses her temple softly. "I love you and our baby and that freak is never going to trouble our family ever again."

He wasn't the only one making declaration though. Mikoto and Itachi were now standing by Kaguya. "It's alright to cry." Mikoto sighs as she pats her shoulder. "I may not like you, but anyone would cry in a situation like this." She smiles at her reassuringly.

"Mikoto, you're such a bitch." Kaguya rolls her eyes at the other woman.

Though Madara could see the truth. She was blinking back tears. Mikoto's sarcastic humor might be the only thing keeping the woman from going to pieces and he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "She has her moments, but my mother is a very kind woman." Kaguya flinches a bit at that and Madara takes that as his cue to get his lover out of there.

"Come." He smiles as he scoops Hinata up Bridal Style. "I believe we have much to celebrate and a Honeymoon to plan." Like Hell was he going to stand around and watch the awkward celebrations when he could be cuddling up to his cute, little bunny.

Hinata laughs at that and wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't we have to finish the wedding preparations first?" Hmm. That was a fair point.

Still, Madara Uchiha was anything but conventional. Whether that was in his business or personal life, ti didn't matter. So why should planning his wedding and Honeymoon be any different?

"Well I don't see why we can't multitask." He smirks at her and with that being said, he carries his wife off.

He'd deal with everyone's howls of outrage later. Right now, they had important questions to figure out such as what kind of cake should they have and which Honeymoon Suites in Rome included hot tubs?


	21. Chapter 21

Mesmerizing

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I am very proud to present the finale chapter of _**Mesmerizing.**_ When I first started this story, I was worried about how to make an office romance story long enough and well, the cast of Mesmerizing continued to surprised me. Thank you for all the support you've shown to this unconventional pairing. I hope you all enjoy the grand conclusion and for those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place five years after the last one.

Chapter 21

"Mommy looked really pretty!" Nariko giggles happily.

Nariko was Madara's and Hinata's youngest daughter. They had two children so far with a third on the way. They're children were now four years old and did Madara mention that they were identical twins?

He smiles at her and kisses her temple as twins watch the old footage of their parents wedding. Nariko was only four, but Madara could already tell that she was going to be a romantic.

Natsuko nods as she watches the video with her sister. "It was nice of Auntie Kurenai to design, Mommy's dress." That was true.

Kurneai had designed the dress and what a dress it was. To this day, it still completely captivated him. Though Madara wouldn't lie, if pressed. He had enjoyed taking it off of Hinatra even more than seeing her in it.

"What are you three doing?" Hinata laughs softly as she waddles into the living room.

His wife was waddling for one very obvious reason. She was six months pregnant. Their third child would be born in a few months and this time, it was a boy. The thought filled him with great joy.

Madara smiles at his wife as he gestures for her to sit beside them. "Oh I was just showing the girls, our wedding." Hinata smiles at that thought and quickly strides over to sit by them.

"Oh good." She smiles. "Ah. I loved that dress and so did your father."

It was truly amazing how fast time could fly. There were still times when Hinata sincerely thought she had only married Madara yesterday, but she had never regretted her decision for even a moment. He might be a wolf, but he was her wolf.

 _Tens of thousands of people had shown up for the wedding. Hinata smiled as she and Madara stood next to each other on the end of the runway. Her soon to be husband held her hands tightly in his own, underneath the ethereal stage lighting. That could rival even the moonlight's in beauty._

 _"Do you Madara Uchiha, take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Preacher smiled at them._

 _They were on a runway in Rome. The very same one where the fashion show had been hosted, but as her gorgeous silver heels touched the matching runway, Hinata found that fitting in a strange way. After all, Madara did own a modeling agency._

 _There were so many people watching them and the scent of all sorts of delicious food hung heavily in the air as the music played in the background. Everyone seemed to have left their worries behind for the day._

 _"I do." Madara smiled at her._

 _A fairytale. That's what this was, Hinata decided as she glances back at the enchanting, shimmering curtains behind them. Lavender and dark purple satin drapes did make quite the stunning impression._

 _"Do you take Madara Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Preacher continued on._

 _There was never a doubt in Hinata's mind as to what the answer to that question was. "I do." It probably seemed crazy, but she was marrying her former boss._

 _"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife, you may kiss the Bride." Madara certainly didn't need to be told twice._

 _He kissed her. Madara really kissed her. To say the least, no one would have to wonder how she had gotten pregnant in the first place, Hinata mused as she happily kissed him back._

 _The pictures of their passionate kiss would be featured on the cover of every newspaper, website, and tabloid tomorrow. Neither of them had cared though as she threw her bouquet of red and white roses right at Kurenai and Madara dutifully smacked Itachi right in the head with the garter belt._

 _"We'll have to be very careful not to get any cake on that lovely dress of yours." Madara had smiled at her as he tried to ignore the murderous glare from his half-brother and Kurenai's giggling. "That's truly one of a kind. Just like my Bride." Madara could be very sweet, when he wanted to be._

 _He was right though. The pristine snowy white gown had no sleeves and a daring v neckline. "Yes, it is." Hinata smiled as she notes that the fabric conformed to her every curve. It still managed to hang loosely off of her belly which would soon be swelling with evidence of her pregnancy. "I'm very lucky that Kurenai designed it for me." The only evidence at moment though were her strange food cravings and the silver belt slung around her waist._

 _Madara had given he the belt as a finishing touch. It was made of silver with pearls and white diamonds interwoven into it. Simply put it was stunning._

 _"Very lucky." He agreed as he helped her cut the cake an shoved a slice into her mouth. "As am I." Hinata giggled at that as she nodded and returned the favor._

 _It was nothing short of a miracle the cake didn't get stuck in her hair which was now brushed to the side in beautiful waves that reminded Hinata of a waterfall. Her long diamond earrings got a bit of frosting on them._

 _Fortunately, her hair piece remained intact. It was made out of the same material as her belt and stilled to look like a flower with a long veil being attached to it. She loved her veil._

 _The rest of the night passed in a blur of pictures, interviews, dancing, and eating. "Was this everything that you hoped for, My Sweet Bunny?" Though the nickname that Madara had given her made Hinata twitch slightly._

 _"I'm not a bunny!" Why did he always call her that, she wondered to herself._

 _Madara just chuckled as he scooped her up into his arms Bridal Style. "Yes, you are." He kissed her temple and proceeded to carry her off, much to everyone's amusement._

 _To say the least, the Honeymoon that followed was absolutely fantastic. It was too bad really, that they never left the Honeymoon Suite. Oh well. Hinata supposed that not even the glory of Rome could compete with the glory that was Madara during lovemaking…_

Natsuko nods. "It was very pretty, Mommy." That it was.

Speaking of pretty, their daughters were the most beautiful children that Hinata had ever seen. Then again, she supposed that all parents felt that way about their children. It was only natural.

Natsuko was the eldest and her name meant Born in the Summer. After all, their children had been born in the summer and so her name made perfect sense in Hinata's mind.

"Yes, you should have seen what she wore underneath it." Madara chuckles.

To which, Hinata did the only thing that any woman in her position would have done. She swats her perverted husband upside the head. Honestly, did the man want to sleep on the couch tonight because that seemed what he was trying to accomplish by making such dirty jokes about her bridal lingerie in front of htier four year olds!

Nariko smiles at Hinata. "What did you wear underneath it?" Damn. Madara. He just had to go and make his deviant comments in front of their innocent daughters.

Nariko was the more bubbly of their children, even though her name meant Child of Thunder. She had been born just as a bad thunderstorm had struck outside of the hospital.

Despite the stormy weather that had heralded their birth, both of their children were adorable. That only made sense of course, because they were identical twins.

They both had Hinata's midnight blue tresses, but their manes were just as wild as their fathers. The girls had inherited creamy white skin tone, but they also had Madara's eyes.

Madara was also fond of saying that they had her cute little button nose and just like their mother, it allowed them to sniff out sweets with. Though Hinata would counter that by saying they had his ears. Madara and their children could hear anything that went on about them, especially if they weren't supposed to!

"Nevermind." Hinata shakes her head at her daughter. "You don't need to know about those clothes yet."

Natsuko giggles and whispers into her sister's ear. "Bridal Lingerie." Wait. What?! How did her daughter know about that?!

"Madara." She gives her husband a dirty look.

Madara quickly puts up his hands in surrender. "I swear that it wasn't me." He pauses an adds. "They probably just overheard Kurenai working on some designs." Oh. Yes, that was possible.

She and Kurenai were now designers. The ruby eyed woman did specialize in Bridal Lingerie and Hinata was quite fond of her own swimsuit line which was now all the rage in Europe!

* * *

Mikoto and Kaguya laugh as they watch Daisuke try to chase after his father. The toddler was just getting the hang of walking and Sasuke was clearly feeling rather smug about that.

The boy was only one, but he was already a handful. Of course, Kaguya knew that was only to be expected. His father was Sasuke and his mother was Temari. Enough said really.

"Watch!" The adorable blonde wobbles after Sasuke. "Watch! Catch! Catch!" Other than his hair and eye color, he looked just like the elder Uchiha.

Temari smiles smugly. "As you can see, he already has an impressive vocabulary." The woman was still a model and Sasuke now worked in the Research and Development Division of Tsukuyomi.

Yes, Madara's Modeling Agency apparently had an R&D Division. Kaguya had no idea what actually went on there. She figured it was best not to ask. In any case, her youngest son seemed to enjoy his job there and well that was all that really mattered.

"Of course, he does." Mikoto smiles proudly at the little rascal. "Have any of you heard from Mei and Izuna lately?"

Sasuke pauses as he considers the question. "Well, they've apparently got their hands full." He shakes his head and smirks. "Kosuke is going to be entering preschool soon and Hiashi is 'helping' them choose the right one."

Ah that was right. Kosuke was the three year old child of Mei and Izuna. Her first grandson and the boy was now at that age where he was getting into everything. In other words, it was absolutely amusing for her to watch as a grandmother. Though it must have been Hell for his poor parents.

Kosuke really was such a sweet boy. It was just that he was curious about everything. One minute he'd be standing right by his father or mother and the next he'd be in another room in the blink of an eye. The boy should try out for the Olympics in a few years. He'd make an excellent sprinter.

"Well I'm sure that will prove most entertaining." Mikoto laughs softly as she imagines the spectacle that was Hiashi getting involved in searching for a preschool.

Kaguya smirks and nods in agreement. "Oh yes, most interesting." She could just see it now. Hiashi must be close to pulling out his disturbingly perfect hair out…

* * *

"Aren't you overreacting?" Mei blinks at Hiashi as the families ride in the limo.

Hiashi shakes his head. "It's important to give children a good foundation to build off of." He smiles. "How do you think Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji turned out so well?"

Mei was about to say through dumb luck, but Izuna gives her a dirty look. "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to look at a few of them before deciding." Though she certainly wasn't going to scour the entire country.

"Where are we going?" Kosuke looks out the window excitedly.

He had Mei's green eyes and his father's raven black hair. In her mind, he was the most adorable child in the world, but Kosuke was also going to drive her to madness at this rate. He really did run off far too much.

Hiashi smiles at him. "We're going to find you a preschool." To which Kosuke sighs.

"I'd rather play with Mommy and Daddy." Luckily, Neji intervenes.

He smiles at the boy. "Don't worry." Hopefully, the other Hyuga man would know what to do about this situation because she most certainly didn't. "I'm sure that you will make lots of friends there and there will be plenty of toys for you to play with." Ah. Brilliant.

Neji had said the magic word. Toy. That was perhaps the fastest way to get any three year old's attention.

"Yes, lots of toys." Hanabi giggles.

The young woman was now a famous actress, much to her father's chagrin. Though if there was one thing that Mei had learned about her Sister-In-Law's, sister…it was that absolutely nobody could tell Hanabi Hyuga what to do.

Tenten laughs softly at that. "Well, I believe he's properly motivated now." That was most certainly true.

"That's my boy." Izuna chuckles as he kisses the top of Kosuke's head.

Mei smiles at that thought. Yes, Kosuke definitely was Izuna's boy. Like father, like son.

* * *

Kurenai looks at her husband as though he was out of his mind and well, she supposed he partially was. Itachi good reason to be though. Every once in awhile, she would worry about Zetsu too.

"Is he still locked up?" She raises an eyebrow at the sexy doctor.

The sexy doctor who was now her husband and happily helped her giving some rather thorough assessments of what he thought about her lingerie designs.

Itachi sighs as he makes sure Mirai and her younger sister, Kitasha were asleep. Kitasha was only two, but Kurenai didn't want her to know anything about Zetsu for as many years to come as possible.

Kitasha had her mother's beautiful red eyes and slightly wavy hair. Everything else though, well she was the spitting image of him. Her husband was justifiably overprotective considering what had happened only a few years ago.

"Yes, he's still locked up." Itachi nods at her.

Kurenai smiles and kisses his cheek. "Good." He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again. At least, they could all take some comfort in that fact. Even Onoki's granddaughter was recovering from the death of her grandfather. She was now quite the impressive policewoman…

He nods at her. "Very good." Itachi shakes his head. "What if there is another Zetsu out there?"

Kurenai sighs at that question and embraces her husband. "There will always be another Zetsu out there, but sooner later…they all get caught." Well at least that's what she told herself, anyway.

"Yes, you're right." Itachi smiles at her.

Yes, that was the smile that she had fallen in love. As long as Itachi was still smiling, she had absolute faith that everything would be alright.

* * *

Danzo watches Zetsu warily with Sai by his side. He would never go and visit this madman without his faithful bodyguard with him. Still, he couldn't resist provoking the fool.

"I'm going to be in here long after your dead." Zetsu's smile was almost rabid. "Are you truly still that scared of me?"

The elderly man snorts. No. That wasn't it. He just wanted to make sure the psychopath was still behind bars. That was all.

Sai chuckles at that and smiles with a fake cheerfulness that made even Danzo's blood run cold. "Why would he be afraid of a caged and muzzled dog?" Where had the boy learned how to smile like that? "It's not as though you can bite him from where you are."

That appears to ruffle Zetsu's feathers a bit. "Speaking of biting, where is my dear mother?" Ha. Danzo might not have any love for Kaguya, but he wouldn't subject her to this brute. Not in person anyway.

It couldn't be easy for the woman to realize that her eldest son was a killer. Though Danzo was more than aware that the woman still called him from time to time. She probably felt guilty about not noticing the warning signs earlier.

Danzo did as well to a certain extent. It had obviously been too late for Kaguya's other husbands by the time he was in the picture, but maybe he could have saved the old man and that model at least. It was never proven, but Danzo was certain Zetsu was behind her death.

Karui had been her name…

"I think that she's enjoying playing with her grandchildren at the moment." That was certainly never something Danzo though that he would say about Kaguya, but it was likely true.

Zetsu's lips pull back into something resembling a snarl. "How lovely." A rabid dog. "She's already replaced me." That's what he was.

"It's more likely than not, that you replaced yourself." Sai's smile never wavers. "Come, Danzo." He glances at him. "You don't wish to miss the office party, do you?"

Ah that was right. There was an office party today at Madara's Modeling Agency. This should be quite entertaining.

"You're right." He smiles. "I do not. Oh it's such a joy to be free and to be able to do whatever I like." Danzo looks over his shoulder at Zetsu mockingly. "Unlike some people."

Sai nods in agreement and with that, the two of them walk off together. It was the simple things in life that made it worth living. The simple things like taunting serial killers and getting away with it…

* * *

Several hours later, Hinata smiles as she and Madara arrive at the party. It was a large one. Her husband never did anything halfway. All the employees of the modeling agency were there and many had brought their families. (In the case of the Uchihas, their children were being watched by Hiashi, Mikoto, and Kaguya for the evening).

Hinata was both amused and a little terrified at that prospect. "The children will be fine." Madara shakes his head and chuckles. "Kaguya almost seems human these days." He smirks at her. "Almost."

That was high praise from the man who had once referred to his biological mother as a Black Widow. "I'm glad that you two are mending things." Hinata smiles as she watches Deidara, Sasori, Nagato, and Konan take the dance floor.

Hell, even Neji and Tenten were here. That was no small feat. Her cousin hated coming to this place because everyone wanted to recruit him to be a model. It was his hair, she supposed. Neji really did have such nice hair.

"May, I have this dance?" Madara offers her his arm and Hinata laughs softly as she takes it.

Madara could be a fanciful sort when he wanted to be. "Yes, this and every other dance." He did seem to enjoy play acting to a degree. Like in the old fashioned movies.

With that thought in mind, she wraps her arm around his neck and begins to sway to the music. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that the other Uchiha Brothers had arrived with their wives.

Everything was perfect in that moment. "Mmm. You never really did tell me why you chose to distance yourself from your family back then." So naturally, Madara had throw a curveball at her.

"I love my family, but the concept of freedom was a mesmerizing one." There was no point in lying about that.

Madara chuckles and kisses her forehead as they dance together. "Mmm. I see and did you find this freedom you were seeking?" She knew that everyone must have thought she was crazy back then to distance herself from one of the wealthiest families in the country, but Hinata knew that she had made the right decision.

If she hadn't, she never would have met Madara. She probably never would have know the love she had for him and their daughters wouldn't have been born. All of that was too horrifying to contemplate for long.

A life without her husband and her children, well that would be a very drab life indeed. Something would have been missing. Something important and wonderful.

"I didn't." She smiles at him. "I found something better than the freedom I was looking for." Hinata caresses his cheek. "I found love."

He nods at that as he continues twirling her around the dance floor. She supposed it was only to be expected, really. Madara was a very successful CEO. At some point, he almost had to learn how to dance well to impress potential clients and investors at functions like these.

"Good." He kisses her. "And who knew that my next secretary would be my future wife?"

Hinata kisses back and laughs softly at that. "What was it?" He must have had women throwing themselves at him all the time. "Why me?" Madara had been surrounded by models. He could chosen to be with of them.

"Because they say that eyes are the windows to the soul." He caresses her cheek once again, almost reverently. "And yours were and are positively mesmerizing." As Hinata was saying, her husband could be _**very**_ sweet when he wanted to be and that was just one of the many things she loved about him.


End file.
